


A Dangerous Riddle

by macadoodle1996



Series: Century [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Lucius Malfoy, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Basilisks, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Child Abuse, Draco Malfoy Has a Sibling, Evil Lucius Malfoy, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Family Secrets, Gen, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Heir of Hogwarts Founders, Hogwarts Inter-House Unity, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Parent Voldemort (Harry Potter), Parseltongue, Sequel, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Slow Burn, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2020-08-11 18:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 47,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20158441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macadoodle1996/pseuds/macadoodle1996
Summary: A year and a half has passed since Evanna Belinda Malfoy last heard from her mother and the world has grown darker. Her life at home is almost unbearable. Hogwarts is not as safe as it once was. Choosing sides, which once seemed impossibly far away, is growing closer.Yet, all is not bad. She has a date to the Yule Ball. Has friends in every House. Has a strangely over-protective Head of House. It's just too bad that dangerous family secrets are lurking around every corner.





	1. Chapter 1

The redhaired girl raced down the corridor, shoving people out of her way on the way to the Castle Center, as the once empty classroom had come to be called. Several students pushed back at the third year, but it did nothing to curb her enthusiasm as she nearly slid past the room. She raced inside, jumping and punching the air.

“I did it!”

The occupants of the room did not seem to share her enthusiasm. In fact, they did not seem to move at all. 

The room had the distinct feel of something that only teenagers could have come up with. There were Weird Sister posters all over the walls, along with various cut outs from "Teen Witch Weekly". The old classroom chairs and tables had been shoved haphazardly into a corner to make room for fluffy rugs and bean bag chairs and even a hammock. 

"Did you lot not hear me?" Ginny said. "I did it!"

A blonde girl flipped down from where she had been reading upside down on the top of a bookshelf. 

"Sorry, Ginny, there was an interesting article in the Quibbler about the latest expedition to Antarctica to find the Weinmeier Wiggle. What did you do?" Luna said. 

"I got a date to the Yule Ball! Second third year to be going!" she squealed. 

"Will you two quiet down?" a girl with braided hair demanded from one of the oversized bean bags. "Ev's trying to sleep."

She gestured at the hammock where just a tuft of curly dark hair could be seen. Ginny frowned. 

"Has she still been having nightmares?" she asked. 

"How would I know? I'm not in Slytherin," Bridget said. 

"I made her a dream catcher, but perhaps I needed to weave more--"

"None of you understand the concept of quiet, do you?" 

Evanna pulled herself out of the hammock, thankful she had smuggled those muggle jeans into her trunk when her father wasn't looking. She was by far the shortest of her friends--probably the shortest in her year--but she had managed to grow an inch or two. Her hair, of course, had gotten plenty longer and curlier--it now hung to her waist and was constantly in the way.

"Well, since you're awake anyway, looks like I will be sneaking out with you because I need dress robes," Ginny said excitedly. 

"Really? You're going too? Who asked you?" Evanna asked smiling. 

"Neville Longbottom."

Bridget immediately burst into laughter and Evanna dramatically flopped back into the hammock, covering her eyes with an arm. 

"Oi! Shut it! Neville's perfectly sweet."

"Let's hope that fancy arse store Malfoy’s going to has shoes made out of goblin-forged steel!” Bridget joked. 

“You’re really telling me that you woke me up about Longbottom?” Evanna groaned, the hammock rocking gently. There was still some time to sleep a little more before she had detention with Professor Snape. One day she might quit pestering him for information about her mother, but that would be the day that she was finally given the information she desired. 

The mood in the room turned suddenly. Evanna could feel the concern emanating from the other three girls and did her best not to roll her eyes. She knew that it was kindness, that her friends truly cared for her and her well-being, but at the same time she was not a porcelain doll. She had faced worse than a lack of sleep, and she never quite remembered her nightmares any way. 

“Are you still not sleeping?”

“Have you gone to Snape for more Dreamless Sleep?”

“I could add some black tourmaline to your dream catcher.”

“I was sleeping,” Evanna said to Ginny before turning to Bridget, “I don’t really want my Head of House to think me an addict, and I’m sorry?”

“Black tourmaline is known to to be protective and calming, not to mention have qualities to relax the mind and body,” Luna said. “I have some in my dorm--”

“That’s quite alright,” Evanna said quickly. Some of Luna’s remedies had Evanna’s roommates rather on edge. Though Evanna knew that Luna often had an uncanny ability to know things, she was a little skeptical of how straw dolls placed at each of the compass points around her bed was meant to combat nightmares.

“Much as I dislike the man, he might be able to help. Maybe even figure out why you are having these nightmares--”

“I know why, Ginny,” Evanna snapped. She forced away the feeling of being hot and cold all over. “It’s fine. I get plenty of naps in my handy hammock here.”

“Naps aren’t a proper replacement for a full night’s sleep,” Bridget said knowledgably. “Most mediwizards agree--”

“Luna, next birthday, get Bridget a book about the Weird Sisters or something,” Evanna said, rubbing her temples. The Hufflepuff threw a pillow at her. “Oi!”

“We’re just trying to make you take care of yourself, idiot,” Bridget said. 

“I thought Hufflepuffs were supposed to be kind?”

“I thought Slytherins were supposed to be cunning?”

“Break it up, ladies,” Ginny said with a laugh. “Don’t you have a detention tonight?”

“Yes,” Evanna groaned. “We’ll meet here tomorrow to go find dresses, alright?”

“So long as you don’t aggravate Professor Snape more!” Ginny said with a sly grin. Evanna stuck her nose in the air. 

“I almost think he wants me to ask. Why else would he keep giving me the opportunity?”

“I think Professor Snape is rather torn on what he wants to do most days,” Luna said. “That’s why he’s so grumpy all the time.”

Evanna gave a small laugh before grabbing her school bag and hoisting it over her shoulder. The bag had grown heavier for her third year, as she had added both arithmancy and ancient runes to her studies. She never had quite gotten a handle on feather-light charms, or charms in general. 

“Have fun!” Bridget said brightly.

“Bite me!” Evanna responded, causing both Ginny and Bridget to snicker and Luna to smile. 

When Bridget had first informed them of the Castle Center, Evanna had been somewhat skeptical of the other girl. But it had soon become a safe haven for Evanna. Though other students from all the Houses filtered in and out of the room, when it was needed for any of the four of them, it was just them. As much as Evanna was a proud Slytherin and enjoyed time with her Housemates, the Castle Center was her place. Her people. 

“You’re late,” Professor Snape said as she walked into the Potions lab.

“Sorry, sir,” she said dryly. “What am I doing tonight for asking a question?”

“You are scrubbing cauldrons to learn how to respect boundaries, something you Malfoy children have an issue with,” he said, gesturing to the sinkful of pots. 

“Do you have to compare me to Draco?” Evanna said with just enough whine to her voice that she knew would drive Professor Snape crazy, but not enough that he could truly punish her for it. 

“Do you have to be obstinate?”

Evanna smirked and walked over to the sinkful of cauldrons. She was rather used to scrubbing cauldrons by now. Sometimes she even purposely got detention just to speak to the professor about various worries, as well as get homework help. Sometimes it seemed he made up reasons to give her detention, especially around breaks, simply to make sure she was okay without embarassing her. 

The rhythmic movements soothed her, lulling her into a sort of daze. The hot water began to creep up her arms, twisting and squeezing around her. It crept ever higher, seeming to reach for her neck and over her mouth and nose and it was squeezing and hot and she couldn’t breath and…

“Ms. Malfoy,” Professor Snape’s clipped tone cut through her haze. Evanna opened her eyes and the water was inside the sink, just as it ought to be. She blinked at her Head of House in confusion.

“Sir?”

“Are you ill, Ms. Malfoy?” he pressed. “You managed to fall asleep standing up.”

“No, I’m fi--”

“Do not lie to me, Ms. Malfoy,” he snapped. “Are you going home for the winter break?”

Evanna’s heart thumped. “No, sir. I--I have a date for the Yule Ball. Father has insisted that Draco and I come for the Eostre hols, though.”

Professor Snape frowned. “You know I can go to the Headma--”

“I rather like you sir, I wouldn’t like to see you sacked or worse,” Evanna said dryly. Professor Snape pursed his lips. 

“It has been two years since your father sat on the Board of Governors,” Professor Snape said. 

“And yet one of Hagrid’s hippogryffs was still sentenced to die last year,” Evanna replied. “I’m fine, sir, really. I just--” she forced tears to well up in her eyes, “--I just really miss my mother. If you’ve any idea--”

“I have seen you in earnest hysterics, Ms. Malfoy. Your dragon tears do nothing,” her professor said, raising an eyebrow. Evanna cursed under her breath. “You are spending entirely too much time with Weasley.”

Evanna smiled. “I suppose I’ll finish these up then--”

Professor Snape flicked a wand and the scrub brush Evanna had been using set about on the cauldrons by itself. 

“It is dangerous to have a student asleep on their feet dealing with even the dregs of potentially volatile potions,” he intoned. He pulled out a little bottle that Evanna had become very familiar with during her time at Hogwarts. “Go and sleep. And if I find that you are mistreating yourself in such a way without informing me or Madam Pomfrey again, you shall be sleeping in the infirmary until you graduate.”

Evanna smiled. “You do care, sir,” she teased, placing a hand on her heart. 

“Out.”

Evanna laughed and did as she was told, not even pausing to say hi to anyone in the Common Room. Instead, she simply went to her bed and drew the curtains, downing the bottle. She was fast asleep before her head even hit the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

“Please.”

“Nein.”

“Please.”

“Ne.”

“Please.”

“Non. How many languages do I need to say it in, Draco?”

“I just don’t get it,” he whined. “You’ll show your merry band of misfits your secret way out of the castle but not your own brother?”

Evanna laughed. “Ginny has already seen it, Luna is the best person at keeping secrets I have ever met, and Bridget scares me. You have none of those qualities. Besides, do you really want to watch me and Ginny shop for dress robes?”

Draco wrinkled his nose. “I suppose not, though I’m sure Father would say you need supervision with your wardrobe choices.”

“Father isn’t here,” Evanna said. “Besides, I’m a girl on a mission at this Ball.”

“I don’t want to hear about it,” Draco winced. Evanna laughed; her brother was already very uncomfortable at the thought that she had been asked as someone’s date. He would probably be even more uncomfortable to hear that she and Ginny had placed bets on which of them would have their first kiss by the end of the night. 

“Of course, brother dear,” she singsonged before dramatically checking her watch. “Well, I must be going. Rules to break, dresses to buy, boys to--”

“Goodbye.”

Evanna giggled as she ran out the door and to the Castle Center to meet Ginny. The Gryffindor was, as usual, running a few minutes late. Evanna tapped her foot against the stone floor. Finally, she heard running footsteps.

“Sorry, sorry, Fred and George set off some dungbombs--”

“I can tell,” Evanna said wrinkling her nose. “Scourgify.”  
“Ow, damn,” Ginny exclaimed as her skin turned pink. “That’s supposed to be a cleaning charm, not some sort of scraping hex!”

Blood rushed to Evanna’s cheeks. “Sorry, charms have never been my strong suit.”

“Obviously,” Ginny said as the girls made their way to Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom. “How many plants have you killed this term?”

“Shove off, Weasley.”

In moments like these, Evanna couldn’t help but wonder if Professor Snape was right about her aptitude in the Dark Arts from such a young age. She never had any issue in Defense class, or Potions for that matter, but those were traditionally Dark subjects. Charms, however, she only managed to keep an “Acceptable” in because Draco helped her with her essays and she was sure that Professor Sprout was ready to kick her out of the greenhouses with as many plants as she had managed to kill. Those subjects which were Lighter in nature had always been a challenge for her; she was too afraid to research into it, though.

“So do we actually have to go down there, or…” Ginny trailed off. Evanna could feel the distaste in her friend. Evanna was not the only one in Hogwarts with nightmares, she knew.

“No, I can call Del up here,” Evanna said, then concentrated on her memories of the basilisk. “Del, can you hear me?”

She knew had been successful in calling the snake in Parseltongue when she saw Ginny shiver beside her. A few moments later, there was a rumble under their feet and then a great snake exploded from the middle of the bathroom sinks, eyes firmly closed. Ginny went pale, but Evanna smiled broadly. 

“Hey, Delly,” she hissed as the basilisk slithered to her and bumped its snout against Evanna’s chest. 

“Master, it is so cold in the castle,” the king of serpents whined. 

“I’ll be down to the chamber to light some fires if you would do me a favor?” Evanna replied. “We really need to get down to the village today--could you take us through the tunnels?”

“But it’s so cold outside!”

“Del,” Evanna said warningly.

“I expect two deer in payment,” the snake finally said. Evanna wrinkled her nose but nodded. 

“Deal,” she said then turned to Ginny. “Well? Hop on!”

“You know, I think I still have time to get Mum to owl me Aunt Myrtle’s old dress--”

“If you want to not have to spend the entire night with Longbottom, get on the snake,” Evanna said.

“Neville’s really not that bad--”

“Get on the snake!”

“Fine, Merlin but you’re bossy,” the redhead muttered. Evanna simply gave her friend a boost onto the basilisk before scrabbling on herself. Ginny clutched her tightly as they disappeared into the Hogwarts pipe system. When they finally reached Hogsmeade, the brave Gryffindor was looking rather green about the gills.

“Never will get used to that,” Ginny said. “I think I would prefer riding the Giant Squid.”

“Shh, you’ll hurt Del’s feelings,” Evanna said, giving the snake a gentle pat and telling him to stay nearby but not to be seen. “Could you maybe cast the cleaning charm this time?”

“Definitely,” Ginny said, and within moments Evanna’s thick winter cloak was spotless again. She frowned noticing that Ginny’s cloak was quite a bit more worn than it really ought to be and noticeably masculine in cut. Likely it was a handmedown from one of her brothers.

Her suspicions were confirmed when they walked into the little boutique Evanna had made an appointment with as soon as she was asked to the Yule Ball. Nervousness flooded her as Evanna checked in at the front desk, informing them they were both looking for dress robes for the Yule Ball. 

There’s no way I can afford any of this.

Ginny walked over to the sale rack and fingered a frilly pink confection with odd mint green sleeves. 

“You’d look like some sort of watermelon cupcake,” Evanna said bluntly.

“It’s not terrible,” Ginny said, sounding entirely unconvinced.

“It’s risky enough for me to be seen being friends with you,” Evanna said. “C’mon, Lucius is paying.”

“I won’t take your charity--”

“It’s not my charity, it’s Lucius Gringotts account and he owes me a friend not looking like the muggle molar pixie or whatever it is,” Evanna told her sternly before grabbing a blue set of dress robes with moon and sun designs around the hems. 

“If you’re sure--”

“Of course I’m sure” Evanna scoffed. “Now, do you think I should wear those heels? I don’t want to be taller than my date…”

Ginny snorted. “He may not have hit his growth spurt yet, but you may as well be half house-elf, Evanna. Wear as high of heels as you want.”

Evanna stuck her tongue out and the two girls tore about the shop, handing each other dresses and grabbing their own. The poor shop witch was having a hard time keeping their choices straight to the point that the girls were soon trying on all of the dresses at least once.

“...can’t do that shade of red with your hair…”

“...do you want something more traditional…”

“...do you want my brothers to have a coronary…”

“...do you want my brother to have a stroke…”

“...something darker…”

“...less poufy maybe…”

“Evanna!” Ginny suddenly exclaimed. “This one!”

Her friend was wearing a short party dress with a full skirt and a set of tea-length robes that fastened at her waist, all done in gauzy gold that shimmered as she spun in place. Her sleeves billowed out at her wrists, fluttering softly. She had also put on a pair of gold kitten heels that laced around her calves. Evanna smiled. 

“You look gorgeous,” she said, trying not to let her frustration show. Everything she was trying on was reminding her too much of days past when her mother used to dress her up like a doll as a child. Those summer days in full skirts, sipping tea from the fine china while her father was away on business, before her mother had disappeared and her father rarely let her out of his sight…

“Evanna? Are you okay?”

Ginny’s brown eyes were wide with concern. Evanna gave her a shaky smile. 

“I’m fine,” Evanna said, then crinkled her nose as she gestured at the ballgown she was wearing. “Everything just feels so old-fashioned.”

“If I may, Ms. Malfoy?” the shop witch stepped forward. “I have something in the back that I’ve been working on--I believe it would look marvelous on you, with your eyes and hair…”

Evanna blinked. “It’s not lavender, is it?”

The shop clerk laughed. “No, of course not. One moment.”

Within a few minutes, the shop witch had returned, dress robes in hand. Only, it wasn’t quite a dress, or even robes really. Evanna’s eyes were glued to the opalescent fabric as it shimmered.

“How do you put that on?” Ginny said, open mouthed. The shop witch smiled cheekily. 

“Very carefully,” she said. “Also? I suggest using the loo before the ball.”

Evanna grinned and looked at Ginny. “I think I’ll be winning our little bet, Gin.”


	3. Chapter 3

The last few days of term drudged on. Evanna tried on her Yule Ball outfit several times for her roommates, who oohed and ahhed over it suitably each time.

“Where did you find this?” Eva had gushed. 

“How did you get away with it?” Elin asked in awe.

“What Father doesn’t know won’t hurt him,” she said with a shrug. “Now can I practice my Cheering Charm?”

The two girls exchanged wary glances. Evanna’s Cheering Charms seemed to almost have the opposite effect--instead of simply being happier, the target would laugh for a moment before the laughter gave way to sobs. It was frustrating to Evanna, who had grown up mastering spell after spell in training with her father, and highly unpleasant for the recipients of the charm.

“You know, my brother is pretty good at charms, maybe he could--”

“Your brother is upset that I’m going to the Yule Ball, Elin,” Evanna said, rolling her eyes. “He thought our study sessions were something else.”

“Yes, I know. Elias has been rather irritating about it, I’m just tired of redoing my eyeliner,” she said. “Maybe you should just ask Snape for a tutor.”

“Malfoys have no need of tutors,” Evanna sniffed, gathering up her books and heading to a study room. “I’ll just practice on myself.”

After tossing her books onto the table, Evanna pulled her wand from the holster her father had sent for her thirteenth birthday and pointed it at herself. 

~Don’t flinch, he’ll hurt you if you flinch, you have to take it, you are a Malfoy~

Evanna’s breath hitched in her throat as she looked down the pale shaft of wood. She closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath through her nose and breathing out again. She had to focus. If she continued doing so poorly in Charms, she knew that Lucius would be most displeased. 

“Hilaritates,” she said, moving her wand in a swooshing pattern. The effect was immediate. She began to laugh loudly at first, but soon was sobbing instead, big fat tears rolling down her face. Only, she didn’t stop like her classmates had when she had practices on them. She kept sobbing and hiccoughing, feeling as though she was about to hyperventilate. Her vision was blurring and she leaned forward on the table, panic rising in her chest. 

“Evanna--what the hell?” Draco exclaimed as he burst into the room, Blaise Zabini right behind him. Had Evanna had the wherewithal to care, she might have been embarrassed, but as it stood, she just wanted to breath.

“Looks like some sort of spell gone wrong,” Blaise said, pulling his wand. Evanna flinched back, forcing herself not to hide behind the table.

“N-no,” she choked out between sobs. Draco looked even more worried and before she knew what was happening, he had pulled out his own wand and cast a finite spell on her. 

“Are you alright, Evanna? Do you need to go to the nurse?” Blaise asked, reaching toward her. Evanna gave him a tremulous smile. 

“I--I’m fine,” she said in a shaky voice. 

“But--”

“I’ve got this, Zabini,” Draco said, gesturing for his friend to leave. Blaise gave a little smile at Evanna and she blushed. 

“I’ll see ya around, then,” he said before leaving. 

“What were you doing?” Draco demanded. 

“Practicing Cheering Charms,” Evanna replied. 

“By yourself?”

“Well, I can’t go home with another ‘Acceptable’,” Evanna groused, flipping through her text. “And no one lets me practice on them since Elias Gamp finally realized that I wasn’t going out with him.”

Draco shook his head. “Why not just ask me? Or your date?”

Evanna blushed, looking away from her brother. “Thought you’d be playing quidditch or something.”

Draco pursed his lips and shook his head. “I don’t like hearing you like that, Ev, especially when it’s avoidable.”

Evanna refused to meet his eyes. “You ought to be used to it. I’m no stranger to pain, that was just a nuisance.”

“I know, but still,” he replied. “I don’t like it.”

“You also don’t like me going to the Yule Ball, but there’s nothing you can do about it,” Evana said in a singsong voice. Draco scowled. 

“He’d best be on his best behavior if he knows what’s good for him. Don’t know what he was thinking, asking my sister.”

“Oh, get over yourself before I use you as my next dueling partner,” Evanna scowled. “I can handle myself.”

Draco shook his head. “So long as he doesn’t get any betrothal contracts in his head--”

“I’m thirteen!”

“That’s when Mother was betrothed to Father!”

Both siblings went silent. There was an unspoken agreement amongst pureblood circles that no one mentioned Narcissa Malfoy; in Malfoy Manor it was a cardinal rule. It had been one year, six months and fourteen days since the Malfoy children had seen their mother and they still had no idea where she was or even if she was still alive. Judging by the anger that rolled off of Lucius any time Narcissa was mentioned, not to mention the training sessions that occurred immediately after, Evanna feared the worst. Her brother, however, was not privy to all that, and seemed to still hope that their mother would come home one day.

“You’ve nothing to worry about, Draco,” Evanna finally said with a smile, choosing to ignore her brother's misstep. “Given his background, I doubt Father would accept anyhow.”

Draco mumbled something under his breath, but ultimately decided to leave it alone. He had enough experience to mostly know when to back off at this point in time.

"I'm going to the center," Evanna said. "Maybe Luna wouldn't mind being my Charms subject."

"I wouldn't count on it," Draco said dryly. Evanna sneered at him as she gathered her books and left the Common Room. Almost immediately she wished she had remembered to grab her cloak--the castle was cold this time of year. That did mean that the halls were mostly empty as students stayed near fires in their Common Rooms. Evanna hoped that her friends had not decided to do the same. 

“Luna? Are you in there?” Evanna called in a singsong voice as she entered their little haven. Luna was in there, but she was not the only one. Ginny was there too, frowning heavily at the two boys who had invaded their usually all-girls club. Evanna stood stock still, nerves on edge. 

“It’s not my fault you don’t always get your way, Ronald!”

“Thanks for nothing, Gin,” the taller of the two, Ron Weasley said with a heavy scowl as he turned to leave. His scowl deepened when he saw her. “Malfoy.”

“Weasley.” She gave him a sneer worthy of the name. “Rather far from the Tower, aren’t you?”

“I heard what you did.”

“What I did?” Though she held her head and her voice steady, her palms felt sweaty. 

“Buying that dress. Weasleys don’t need the pity of a Malfoy. If I find out you’re up to something, trying to get my sister in trouble,” he hissed. Hot anger flashed in Evanna’s stomach. 

“How dare you?” she said, staring down her nose at the freckled boy as much as she could at not-even five foot tall. 

“Ron, I think we should go.” The other boy finally spoke. For being the infamous savior of the Wizarding World who had faced down Dark Lords and dangerous criminals and dreadful beasts alike, Harry Potter was remarkably soft-spoken. At least, in Evanna’s experience, he was around his friends. Despite evidence to the contrary, both Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger still thought Evanna responsible for the events surrounding the opening of the Chamber of Secrets and Harry had not seemed overly concerned in disavowing them of the notion. She was grateful that he had at least refrained from mentioning her Parseltongue abilities and Del’s affinity for her.

Pursing her lips unhappily, Evanna nodded at Potter.

“Good evening,” she said. He looked nervously at Ron, who was still fuming. Well, Evanna wasn’t happy herself.

“Yeah, good to see you, Evanna,” he said, offering her a small smile. Something fluttered in her abdomen, though she told it not to in her annoyance. “I’ll see you at the Yule Ball?”

Completely against her will, Evanna felt her lips stretch into a smile. “Yeah. I’ll see you there, Harry.”

He gave her another shy smile and she found herself watching as he left the room. A small sigh escaped her lips as he ruffled his hair on the way out.

“...really think she was just trying to be nice, Ron, it wouldn’t hurt…”

“Ahem,” Ginny coughed loudly, forcing Evanna to turn around. “I thought you were studying with your dormmates tonight?”

“I was, but they wouldn’t let me practice my Cheering Charm.” Evanna sat on her hammock, as she thought of it, as gracefully as one could. Ginny blanched.

“Look, you know I’m just related to Ron, accident of fate or my parents. He’s rather an idiot, but I know you have experience with idiot brothers yourself--”

“Relax, I’ve decided I’m giving up on it for tonight.” Ginny’s breath of relief was audibe.

“There’s no need to give up,” Luna from on top of one of the tables stacked in the corner. The girl seemed to like to be up high; she was always sitting on top of things. “You are a talented witch and Ginny and I would be happy to help.”

Evanna almost laughed at the intense feelings of annoyance and trepidation that flooded her from Ginny. Her strange charmswork was known throughout their year; it made it both frustrating and fruitless to try and find a partner to practice with her during class time. She had been partnered with Professor Flitwick too many times to count. 

“I’ve plans to get detention when we get back from winter hols so that Professor Snape can help me. But if you could look over my essay? It would be wonderful if my theory was at least Outstanding.” She pulled out the piece of parchment and handed it to Luna, but Ginny stopped her. 

“You first have to check my Potions,” the redhead said, passing her own essay over.

“You know that Professor Snape’s main complaint is your handwriting and I can’t help you with that?”

Ginny waved her off and shoved the parchment in her hands. Evanna smirked as Luna flipped upside down to read her own Charms essay. She was surrounded by friends, well-liked inside her House and year, had a date to the Yule Ball. Even if her Charms could use some work, she lead a charmed life at Hogwarts and would not be going back to Malfoy Manor until at least March. Perhaps she could arrange some sort of tutoring that even Lucius Malfoy could not deny her… She shook her head as she rocked slowly in her hammock. It was best not to tempt fate with flights of fancy; instead, she should simply continue revising with her friends.


	4. Chapter 4

The Yule Ball finally arrived and with it, snow. Evanna grinned as her dormmates assisted her with her hair and makeup. They braided one side of her hair away from her face, leaving the rest to drape artfully down one shoulder. 

"Don't go over board with the makeup, Eva," she warned. The half-blood grinned. 

"I would never."

Evanna should have known better, but she found she didn’t quit mind. Her eyeliner flared dramatically and her dark red lipstick was just this side of purple. Finally, they were ready to dress her. 

Her dress robes were really two distinct pieces. She was wearing a black velvet jumpsuit that hugged her legs, while overtop was a dramatic satin ballgown skirt that was open in the front to reveal the jumpsuit. Both the skirt and the bodice were opalescent--colors like green and purple and blue shimmering in the black fabric. Per Ginny’s encouragement, Evanna had decided on some three-inch black dragon-skin pumps. To finish the look, Evanna had transfigured the bracelet her mother had given her at the beginning of her time at Hogwarts into an arm armband shaped like a snake. Looking in the mirror, she gave an experimental little twirl. Eva groaned behind her. 

“Just stop it, we’re already jealous enough,” she said. Evanna laughed and wiggled her eyebrows. 

“Now to meet my handsome date,” she teased. 

The other two girls shook their heads, but followed her out to the Common Room, if only to see the older students all dressed up and paired off. Given that it was Slytherin House, the Common Room was full of impeccably dressed teenagers, with tailored dress robes and couture gowns. Evanna easily picked out her brother and his date, Pansy Parkinson. Draco was wearing stately silver robes, but Pansy had a short pink dress that was almost reminiscent of a ballerina, but not altogether in a pleasant way. Draco gaped at her. 

“What are you wearing?” he demanded as she joined him.

“Oh, just some old dress robes.” She flipped her hair, imitating the old Wizard radio dramas she and her mother used to listen to when Lucius and Draco were out of the Manor. 

“But--but--those are trousers!”

“Very astute observation, Draco,” she teased.

“Where did you find that?” Pansy finally interrupted, sounding rather jealous. Evanna smiled. 

“Oh, just a little boutique--she hadn’t actually released the design to the public, yet.” Evanna smoothed her overskirt, though she knew that there wasn’t actually any wrinkles to smooth. Being an object of envy was rather enjoyable. “You know businesses are always vying to have a Malfoy representing them--does that not happen for you, Pansy?”

Who does the little brat think she is?

Evanna couldn’t help herself; the girl was so certain that Draco would one day marry her when Evanna knew her brother was only humoring their father by taking the girl to the Yule Ball. She had heard too many of Pansy’s thoughts to ever be content to allow her to become her sister-in-law.

“And your heels--Merlin, Ev!” Draco exclaimed. 

“You look nice too, Draco, dear. I’m glad you lost your hair gel.”

“Oi, listen here--”

It was then that Evanna felt someone tap her gently on the shoulder. She spun on her heel, relishing the feel of her large skirt swishing against her ankles. She smiled softly when she saw him. 

Blaise Zabini had not quite hit his own growth spurt, but he was still undeniably handsome. His robes were deep violet, matching Evanna’s eyes perfectly and offsetting his deep skin tone. His dark eyes sparkled as he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it lightly. She giggled while Draco rolled his eyes. 

“Milady,” he said giving her a charming wink. “You look lovely this evening. You shall be the belle of the ball.”

“I do believe we will make quite the striking couple tonight.” She emphasized the last word. Though she might have a little fun in vexing Lucius with a slightly less-than-proper date, she knew better than to begin a relationship with anyone that her father did not approve of. Blaise Zabini was rich, yes, but his mother had quite the reputation in pureblood circles; there were many whispers as to just who had been Blaise’s father. The rumors ranged from a muggle African prince to a male succubus of some sort. 

Blaise pretended to pout. “If that is all you wish, Mistress Malfoy, cruelest of women.”

Evanna laughed and Draco scowled. 

“If you are done flirting with my little sister, Zabini, we have a Ball to get to,” he snapped. Blaise snickered and Evanna did the same as Draco all but drug Pansy by the hand to Common Room exit. 

“You truly are as good a time as they all say, Blaise,” she said with a smile. Blaise shrugged.

“What can I say? It’s good for your brother to relax every now and then,” he replied, then gave her a look. “It’s good for you, too. You Malfoys are much too tightly wound.”

Evanna continued to smile, but it had become rather forced. The gossip mills had only just begun to tame in the wake of Narcissa Malfoy’s disappearance, but Lucius Malfoy’s ire had not. Both of the children had become ever more watchful of what they did and said in public just to be able to survive. No one was supposed to notice that. 

“C’mon, let’s go watch Draco get his knickers in a twist over Potter opening the Ball,” Blaise said, taking hold of her arm as he escorted her out. 

The Great Hall was always impressive during the holidays, but it was even moreso tonight. The four long House tables had been replaced by smaller round tables and the entire room sparkled. Fairy lights hung from every surface and fake snow drifted from the ceiling and there were no less than two dozen tinseled Christmas trees. Students from all three schools filed in, crowding to the sides as they waited for the Champions to enter and officially begin the ball. Their excitement and energy was enough to make Evanna dizzy, even with the bracelet, but she was determined to have a good time. Her Gift would not stop this one night of normalcy she had been granted by the Fates. Evanna caught a glimpse of Ginny walking in on the opposite side of the room and gave her a little wave. The redhead winked and blew Evanna a kiss, reminding her of their bet (not that Evanna would have forgotten it).

“Is that the Weird Sisters?” Pansy muttered to Draco, pointing at the small stage in the corner of the room. 

“Looks like it,” Blaise said. “They were Slytherin alum--their lead singer is my mother’s brother-in-law.”

“For now,” Pansy sneered. Evanna wished her wand was in easier reach so that she could hex the little upstart. Draco gave her a warning look just as the music started up. The doors opened to admit the TriWizard Champions and their dates. The first in were Fleur Delacour and some Ravenclaw boy. The second, however, had Evanna agreeing with Pansy for a moment. 

“Is that Granger with Viktor Krum?” the other girl demanded. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Evanna muttered. What was worse was that Granger looked absolutely stunning in her blue dress robes. 

She’s gorgeous.

Evanna glared at the back of her brother’s head as she heard the thought clear as day. It was bad enough that Ginny was friendly with the girl, and of course Potter was all but inseparable from his two lackeys, but--

Harry Potter had just stepped into the room with his date, one of the Patil twins. He seemed rather nervous as his date placed on of his hands on her waist and took the other as they started into a waltz. For some reason, seeing him acting so awkward and uncomfortable when she knew how brave and noble he could be made her smile, cheeks warming. 

After the first song, everyone clapped and one by one, all of the couples made their way to the dance floor to start up the next song. 

“Shall we?” Blaise said gallantly. 

“We shall,” Evanna said with a smile. 

Throughout the night, Evanna danced with many of the boys from Slytherin, including her brother, at least once. At some point, Blaise and Draco got tired of dancing and went to one of the tables in order to eat, but Evanna was too exhilarated by the entire atmosphere of the place. She was thankful for the little bit of time she had been able to learn from her mother to manage her Gift for she knew that she would not have been able to stay in the Great Hall so long without that training or the strengthening spells she had added to her bracelet. 

Even with that, she was beginning to feel a little light on her feet as she made her way to the punch table. The world was starting to spin as she tried to pour herself some punch. Someone caught her wrist.

“Here, let me,” a low voice said in her ear. Her wrist tingled.

“Harry,” she said evenly, stepping back a little. “Thank you.”

He nodded, face flushed as he handed her a cup. 

“You looked a little overwhelmed,” he said. “Are you alright? Where’s your date?”

“Oh, he’s off flirting with some French girls I suspect,” she said airily waving her hand. The movement caused her to stumble a little bit. Harry reached out a hand to steady her. “And where is your date?”  
“Dunno--are you okay?” he asked. “Let’s go somewhere else. I can’t hear in here.”

Evanna giggled at the play on words, all of the excitement in the air like a drug to her. Harry frowned in concern and pulled her outside to the gardens that were somehow snow-laden but warm at the same time. Almost immediately, Evanna felt more herself as she sipped some punch. 

“Thank you,” she said, still linked arms with him. They walked slowly along the paths. 

“You never seem fully comfortable in crowds,” he said. “I mean, I know I’m not and you always look how I feel. Not that you look bad. You look--you look--”

She’s radiant. 

Evanna knew she should be blushing or pushing him away or something. But she felt almost drunk on the heightened emotion of the evening and so not fully in control of herself as she reached up and brushed back a lock of his hair so that she could better see his emerald eyes in the twinkling lights.

“You’re so kind, Harry,” she whispered. “I never told you, but you did marvelously in the First Task. It was terrifying--but you did so well.”

Harry was completely red, his adam’s apple bobbing as he gulped looking at her. 

“I haven’t always been kind to you,” he said. “And it really wasn’t much--just some flying around on a broomstick.”

Evanna opened her mouth to say something more, but then she heard a familiar voice behind her. 

“Get out of here, Davies, before I make it two months’ detention!” Professor Snape was saying. And like that, the spell was broken and the hangover had come. Evanna winced as she came back into herself, no longer riding the high of hundreds of hormonal teenagers. Harry quickly let go of her arm. She missed the warmth. 

“Potter! What are you doing out here away from your adoring fans?” Professor Snape swept up the garden path, his sneer deepening with each step. His eyes narrowed when he saw Evanna, massaging her temples against the oncoming ache. “What have you done to my student?”

Evanna winced at the sense of anger and injustice that rushed through Harry. 

“He didn’t do anything, sir,” she said. “He was helping me. I was feeling rather lightheaded.”

She could feel the disappointment that her professor felt in not having a legitimate reason to dock points even as worry for her invaded. 

“Well, Potter, I have it from here. Go join your fans and I will see to it that Ms. Malfoy’s date escorts her back to the Common Room,” he said. Harry didn’t immediately go, however, seeming torn.

Just tell her, you coward. You faced a dragon, you should be able to tell a girl she’s pretty.

“Erm--yeah,” he said. “Erm--you, you feel better, Malfoy.”

Harry took another look at Professor Snape and then at Evanna before turning in to go back to the Yule Ball. Evanna did her best to hide her disappointment as he did so, turning to Professor Snape. 

“Do you remember the discussion we had at the end of your first year?” he asked. She tensed. 

“Yes, sir,” she said. “And I still have no desire to choose a side.”

His right hand twitched as though he was reaching for his left arm. “Soon none of us will have that luxury, Ms. Malfoy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So today I load up to move! Therefore, this will be the last post for at least a week. I will do my best to let you guys know a more accurate timeframe once I'm more familiar with my grad school schedule. Until then, I hope you enjoy the Yule Ball! Harry may not have been Evanna's date, but we still had a good moment... For now. You can bet the next chapter will bring new drama. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some content in this chapter may be triggering as it deals with themes of child abuse. See author's note at the end of the chapter

Evanna had strange dreams that night. She was in the ballroom, dancing by herself when first Blaise offered her a hand and dipped her into something like a tango. He smiled gently and then it turned vicious as she fell into Harry’s arms. As he spun her, she could hear Professor Snape saying “Choose a side,” over and over again. 

“It’ll be my side, won’t it?” Harry said with a boyish grin before spinning her into someone else’s arms--Draco.

“You have to act like a Malfoy, Evanna,” he said. “You can’t abandon your brother.”

“Abandon you?” she repeated. 

“You can’t abandon me. You know what he’ll do,” he said. And all of a sudden, Blaise, Harry, Professor Snape, and Draco were gone and she was alone in the ballroom. Her dress had disappeared too and she was in a summer nightdress and her mother’s old dressing gown. She felt hands grip her. 

“Tu vas faire comme je dit.”

Evanna woke with a start, but the details of her dream quickly faded from her mind. Her hair was rather wild and tangled from the night before and she had apparently not managed to wipe away all of her makeup. Knowing her dormmates would be up soon to question her about every last detail of the ball, Evanna gathered up a wool skirt and jumper before heading to the bathroom to shower. It took far longer than usual to tame her curls, so after getting out, she put her hair into a tight plait. When she reemerged from the bath, Elin and Eva had already left for breakfast. Evanna breathed a sigh of relief that it would be another few moments before she was barraged with questions. She was wrapped up in thoughts of the Yule Ball as she wrapped a thick cloak around her and made her way to the Great Hall. 

She truly didn't know what to think of the previous night. She hadn't won the bet with Ginny, but somehow she had a guy feeling that she had come closer to it than her redhaired friend, only not with her date. Harry Potter was as much an enigma to her as he had been the day she bumped into him in Diagon Alley. She wasn't supposed to like him, wasn't supposed to associate with him, but somehow despite differing Houses and years, they were drawn to each other. It was as if there was something deep inside her that tied her inextricably to him. 

A part of her was shamefully happy that no one had noticed the two together except for Professor Snape. She knew he would never divulge her secrets; he had too many of his own, even if it had become harder to get a read on his thoughts since he learned of her abilities. But she knew how her family would look at her continuing friendship with the Potter boy. Draco would be completely aghast, spouting off something about how horrible Potter was and how everyone just loved him but he was highly overrated. Lucius, well, her father's reaction did not bear thinking on this early in the morning. 

The Great Hall was back to its usual self, long tables and no sparkling snow. Yet, it was still buzzing with energy, though a different kind to the previous night. Evanna furrowed her eyebrows as girls she didn't even know sent her death glares. She glanced at the Gryffindors to see if Ginny perhaps knew what was happening, but the redhaired girl was frowning and trying not to look at her. Further down the table she could see Harry, who was looking very pink, and Hermione and Ron both seeming rather out of sorts with each other and Harry. She glanced at the Slytherin table to see her brother looking abnormally pale and Eva and Elin whispering. Pansy looked rather pleased with herself while Blaise looked rather like he was going to fall asleep. Evanna shook her head; Blaise was never too concerned over the Hogwarts gossip mill. 

Still confused, Evanna joined her brother at the table. 

"What's going on?"

"I would eat quickly," Draco said in a bland voice. "I expect a Howler to be coming any minute."

"A Howler?"Evanna asked. "What for?"

Draco shook his head and Blaise looked up from his scrambled eggs, yawning widely. 

"Good morning, beautiful," he said. "I hear you had a good night even after I went off with those Beauxbatons girls. Glad to see at least one Malfoy relaxed last night."

Blaise was giving her a smirk that Evanna didn't fully understand. She looked back at her brother who sighed and gave her a copy of the Daily Prophet. The headline screamed out at her: "FORBIDDEN ROMANCE FOR TRIWIZARD CHAMPION?"

Beneath the headline was a moving photograph. Evanna watched in horror as her photographic self reached up and touched Harry Potter's face over and over again. She twisted around to face the Gryffindor table and met Harry's eyes. Somehow, his thoughts had always overpowered anyone else's in the vicinity. But not today--today his thoughts were hidden from her. Or maybe she secretly did not want to know. 

Evanna turned back to the Slytherin table and flipped open the article which was, of course, written by Rita Skeeter. 

Our young hero is not so lucky in love, it seems. Readers will remember when we last checked in with young Harry Potter, he seemed quite smitten with plain muggleborn, Hermione Granger. However, that romance has been dashed as Granger attended the Yule Ball with Quidditch star, Viktor Krum. One wonders if she has a taste for the famous. 

“She’s really smart,” an anonymous classmate informed yours truly. “I wouldn’t put it past her to have brewed a love potion.”

It seems young Harry has emerged from Granger’s spell, however it was not with his own Yule Ball date. Late in the night, Mr. Potter was spotted with a dark haired beauty in a truly daring outfit. But who was this new young woman that our Champion seemed so smitten with?

Well, dear readers, I can tell you here exclusively that this dark haired beauty was none other than Evanna Malfoy, the younger, enigmatic child of Lucius Malfoy and still missing Narcissa Malfoy nee Black. Whilst her brother, Draco, has been an active part of Wizarding High Society from a young age, very few knew of Ms. Malfoy’s exitstence until she showed up at Hogwarts three years ago. 

The Malfoy family is not known for being particularly friendly to the Potters and the rivalry between Slytherin House and Gryffindor House is legendary. One wonders if these star-crossed lovers will be ill-fated as friends and family learn of their relationship. Or is something more sinister going on?

“She’s in my House and has always been quite odd. She collapses at weird times and some people still say she was involved with the opening of the Chamber of Secrets,” the same anonymous source told us. “There are rumors she is really good at Dark Magic.”

There you have it, readers: Has Mr. Potter fallen into a doomed forbidden love? Or has another dangerous Dark Wizard taken an interest in him--

Evanna put the paper down as a large eagle owl landed in front of her. She recognized her father’s owl, Crius, immediately. The owl had a bright red envelope attached to his leg. Evanna took it with shaking fingers. Draco was already out of his seat, pulling her to her feet as well.

“C’mon,” he muttered. “You don’t want this to happen in front of the entire Great Hall.”

Whispers followed the siblings out of the Great Hall as Evanna tried to hide the envelope. She saw some movement out of the corner of her eye and thought someone was following her, but she was more focused on hiding the smoke coming from the envelope while not allowing it to burn her favorite sweater than she was the room around her. 

The siblings had just rounded the corner when the Howler exploded. 

“How DARE you?” Lucius’ voice roared from the enchanted parchment. “You are NOT to associate with Potter--or any other blood traitors again. I will remind you of your station in life when you return home for Easter holiday, that is if I don’t remove you from that school this very week! Tu vas faire comme je dit!”

Evanna was shaking all over now. Draco stood just in front of her, head hanging limply and hands in his pockets. Lucius may well have been standing right in front of her, ready to curse her, to hex her, to hurt her…

A hand reached out and touched her and magic exploded from her in a way it hadn’t since she was very young. 

“Gahh!”

“Potter!” Draco spat. Evanna fought hard to squash her shaking, not wanting to look weak, she couldn’t look weak, she was a Malfoy, a Pureblood, she wasn’t weak… “Haven’t you done enough?”

“I wasn’t here to talk to you, Malfoy,” Harry hissed. “Are you okay Evanna?”

Her throat was dry. She couldn’t swallow. She couldn’t speak. Those green eyes… those green eyes were dangerous. She knew what was coming. She knew that what she had been doing was not smart, that Lucius would be upset. She only hoped that maybe, just maybe, Draco would be there with her…

“I said, haven’t you done enough?” Draco repeated, stepping in front of Evanna. He pulled his wand. 

...she was defenseless. She had been asleep, why would she have to have her wand on her in her own bed? But she had to do as he said, he would make her do as he said. Tu vas faire…

It was then that Evanna snapped. Without her brother or Harry Potter uttering a single spell, she ran. She ran all the way to the second floor bathroom, hissing as she ran. She did not even stop as she jumped feet first into the pipes leading to the Chamber of Secrets. 

“Master--master is afraid--what is wrong with Master?”

“You were placed in here to keep Hogwarts safe, right?” she said, the hisses coming in between sharp breaths. “Please, keep me safe.”

Evanna sank into Del’s scales as the basilisk promised no harm would come to her beloved master and did not leave the Chamber for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Here is the next chapter--my goal right now is to post every other Sunday, but that may change as the semester goes on. (I'll be teaching 2 lab classes as well as working in the costume shop 16 hrs/wk in addition to my coursework. I may die.) But, I will do my best to keep this story updated when possible. 
> 
> Any who, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thank you to all of my commentators and followers, I love hearing from you!


	6. Chapter 6

Evanna spent several days in the Chamber of Secrets and the pipes system around it. Every time she tried to convince herself to leave and go out to the school proper, she could not find it in herself to do it. It did not help that every time she went near the Slytherin dungeons, she could sense Professor Snape’s growing anger and worry, as well as her brother’s aggravation and anxiety.

It seemed that perhaps the founder of her house had found the Chamber of Secrets to be a sanctuary as well, for Del had shown her a small set of bedchambers located behind a lock of hair of the large bust of Salazar Slytherin that dominated the room. Some magic of the castle had kept the rooms maintained in the millenium it must have been since they were last used. There was a large canopied bed in the center of the room, which Evanna took great delight in bouncing on. There was also a rather lovely bathroom with a heated, natural pool.

“The hot water comes up from the earth,” Del had informed her.”Keeps the nest warm.”

With secret visits to the kitchen every day, Evanna was beginning to think she may just live out the rest of her life down here. It wasn’t so bad, if a bit lonesome with only a great honking snake for company. But down here she didn’t have to worry about where her mother was or what Professor Snape was still hiding from her. She didn’t have to listen to Draco nag her about being a proper Malfoy, nor did she see the hurt look on Ginny’s face when Rita Skeeter’s article came out. But, most importantly, she would not have to face her father’s wrath if she stayed safe and warm down here. No more brutal training sessions. No more sneering remarks. No more being forced to do everything he said even as she could practically feel her soul growing darker and darker and…

By her estimations, it was nearly New Year’s Eve, though with no exposure to sunlight or other people, Evanna couldn’t really be sure. Del had begun to chide her for staying so long.

“Do you no longer like me?” Evanna challenged. “Am I no longer your massster?”

“Massster is sssad,” Del said firmly. “Massster needs more two-legsss. Master wasss not meant for life alone.”

“It isss dangerousss up there, Del. No one likesss me. No one underssstandsss me. They all want to force me to be whoever they want me to be.”

“Then don’t let them,” Del said as though it were the simplest thing in the world to fly in the face of expectations. For a snake hatched from a chicken egg under a toad, Evanna supposed it was. 

“It’s not that sssimple, Del,” she said. “I have to do what people tell me to up there. It’sss bessst if I ssstay down here.”

“Don’t do what people tell masssster. Massster is more powerful than they are. Massster need only pleassse herssself.”

Evanna chuckled darkly. “I am all but failing two of my classsssesss. It’sss for the bessst I ssstay.”

“But Massster isss sssad. I sssmell sssalty water from Massster every night. Masssster needsss to go back.”

“The ssssnake isss sssmart,” a new voice hissed. Del reared back, wrapping her tail around Evanna protectively as Evanna’s purple eyes narrowed in on the newcomer, who had covered his eyes in fear. Of course. It could not be anyone else but Harry Potter. 

“Easssy, Del,” Evanna said, placing a hand on the basilisk’s cool scales. The basilisk gave an annoyed hiss, but slowly uncoiled from around Evanna, likely to go and hunt down a deer or the likePotter slowly opened his eyes, giving the basilisk a wary look. 

“Suppose sneaking into a basilisk’s lair wasn’t one of my smartest ideas,” he muttered, giving Evanna a sheepish grin. Evanna rolled her eyes. 

“I’m not coming back,” she said immediately, turning on her heel and beginning to climb up the hair of Salazar Slytherin. Del had told her that only her master could enter the rooms, and though Potter was a parselmouth, the basilisk had never referred to him as master. 

“Evanna, wait--” Potter immediately began climbing after her. 

“No, Potter, everyone’s better off--”

“--I’m sorry you were embarrassed--”

“--if I just stay--”

“--but your brother came to me--”

Evanna cut herself off from whatever she had been about to say. “He what?”

Harry only just narrowly avoided crashing into her as she stopped suddenly near the ear of Salazar Slytherin. Evanna quashed down the urge to smile; they were constantly crashing into each other. 

“Malfoy, he came to me,” Potter said again after hoisting himself up onto the ear. “I was surprised, too, but he seemed pretty worried about you, and to be honest so was I, and I just thought of this place today--”

Evanna shook her head, trying to dislodge the fuzziness. “But why you?” she asked. “No offense, but my brother hates you. Besides that, is he an idiot? Father sends me a Howler because I dare to appear in a news article with you and I think he might quite literally kill me and oh Merlin, what have I done--I can’t possibly go home but if I go up there I will have to and--”

Alarm was pouring off Harry. “Breath, Evanna,” he said, placing a hand on her arm. It was like a bolt of lightning. She stared at him, seeing her wide-eyed pale face in the reflection of his glasses. Her clothes were more rumpled than they had ever been in her thirteen years and she couldn’t help but wonder how awful she must have looked (and smelled) to him.

“You shouldn’t be down here,” she said, backing away. 

“You shouldn’t be down here,” Potter countered. “C’mon--hols are ages away. You’ll ruin the rest of term just sitting around and dreading their arrival.”

“And what would you know about it, Potter?” she snapped. 

My relatives hate me. They put bars on my window and feed me through a cat flap.

Evanna scoffed before she could stop herself. “Your Muggle relatives putting bars on your window isn’t exactly on the same level as Lucius Malfoy using Dark Magic on you. Merlin only knows what he did to my mot--”

Harry was shaking his head. “I’m sorry, how do you know anything about my relatives?”

Evanna looked at him in shock. He was right; never had Potter said anything to her about his muggle relatives. She had no right to know anything about what his relatives may or may not have done to him. While it wasn’t exactly a secret that Harry Potter didn’t get along with his family--he never went home over holiday, after all--she could tell by his reaction that no one knew the details.

“Rumors--you know Slytherins love secrets--”

“The only ones who know that are the Weasleys, and except for Ginny, they don’t exactly speak to Slytherins,” Potter said through gritted teeth. “Stop lying to me.”

Why does everyone have to lie to me?

Evanna looked at him, heart thumping uncomfortably. What could she say to him?

Harry seemed to soften a little. “I promise, Evanna, I won’t tell anyone. I just--I just want to understand you better.”

Evanna gulped and looked up at him. When had he become so much taller than her? “I--I can’t. My father--I just--I can’t be seen around you anymore.”

She’s like her brother and her father, trying to use me.

“No! I’m not! I’m not like Lucius Malfoy!” she spat. “I like you, Harry, I want to be your friend but I can’t!”

Harry looked shocked. “How did you--call me crazy--but do you read minds? Is that a thing in the Wizarding World?”

Sometimes, Evanna forgot that Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, TriWizard Champion, had, in fact been raised by muggles and was a half-blood. However, in such a moment, she could not help but laugh at his naivete, and her own for that matter. Despite having accidentally read minds all her life, she had not even considered it as an option until she got to Hogwarts and was forced to find an explanation for knowing what she should not. Yet, Harry had guess it in less than two years. 

She thinks I’m stupid. 

“Fine, whatever,” Harry said, turning away from her. 

“Wait, Harry, I didn’t mean to--” She grabbed his hand and her heart flipped inside her chest. He looked at her, hurt in his emerald eyes. “I didn’t mean to make fun of you. I just--it took me years to guess what was happening myself--I mean, most people believe Legilimency is the only way to--and us with violet eyes are so rare--” 

“Wait--you can really read minds?” Harry’s voice went all high and squeaky, eyes wide and ears red. 

Oh, Merlin, if she knows what I think of her--Merlin if Malfoy can read minds, too--

Heat rushed to Evanna’s cheeks. “Draco doesn’t have the ability--as far as I can tell, it is passed through the female line.”

Harry blinked. “Erm--can you--erm--”

“Control it? Usually, with the help of this,” she jangled her bracelet, “though if I’m especially tired or emotional, or the people around me are, it doesn’t really help.”  
“Huh,” Harry ran a hand through his hair. “So erm--what you said earlier--about your dad using Dar--”

“Please, Harry, don’t repeat it,” Evanna said darkly. “He’s already angry enough that I was at the Yule Ball with you, if there are rumors started about him using Dark Magic on me--I--I--”

“It’s okay, I won’t say anything. Though maybe you should go to the Headmaster…”

Evanna shook her head. “He’s not exactly a friend to Slytherins. You should have heard Draco and the rest raging about him stealing Slytherin’s seventh House Cup win away from us.”

I’ll talk to him.

Harry shook his head. “You still can’t stay down here forever. Snape’s going spare and classes begin day after tomorrow.”

Evanna groaned. Professor Snape would be truly unbearable if she missed classes; he would be bad enough for her having hid all this time. But the fact remained that Lucius was going to kill her.

“Look--maybe we can figure out a way for you not to have to go home,” Harry said with so much optimism that Evanna almost believed him. 

“I told you I can’t be seen around you anymore,” she said. 

“Then we meet down here,” he said simply. “No one would see us down here, would they?”

“But you have a highly dangerous TriWizard Tournament you should be preparing for, not babysitting me,” Evanna countered wryly. Harry winced. 

“Yeah--erm--maybe we trade off then? I help with your Lucius problem, you help me prepare for the Tournament,” he said. “I’ve heard rumors you’re brilliant at dueling.”

Evanna chewed her lip, unsure. 

“C’mon,” he wheedled. “I’ll just stay down here bothering you until you come up to the castle any way.”

Evanna shot a glare. “We can’t be seen leaving the Chamber together. That would cause a whole new round of rumors.”

Harry chuckled. “That’s fair. So you go on up and I’ll wait five minutes to follow.”

“Damn,” she muttered. “I thought you were supposed to be an oblivious Gryffindor.”

“I was nearly Sorted into Slytherin.”

For a moment Evanna let herself be drug away by the thought. She could have seen him in the Common Room every day and not even Lucius Malfoy could chastise her for being friendly with an older, famous Housemate. Perhaps she could have even invited him over in the summers, they could have been dueling partners…

She shut down that line of thought harshly. She was the daughter of one of the highest ranking Death Eaters. She and Harry Potter would never be allowed to be friends. 

“That’s a load of dragon dung, Potter,” she said, a teasing lilt to her voice. She did her best not to allow the warm glow to build as she heard his laughter following her out of the Chamber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said two weeks, but y'all ain't mad, are ya?


	7. Chapter 7

Harry, ever the noble Gryffindor gentleman, escorted Evanna all the way back to the Slytherin Common Room. She kept arguing with him the whole way. 

“Potter, this is really unnecessary, you don’t--”

“I’m walking you there, and that’s final,” he said firmly. “And it’s Harry, remember?”

“You Gryffindors really are too much. And besides--how do you know the way to the Slytherin Common Room?” she pressed. Harry went red, and images of a bubbling potion and a cat-Granger hybrid floated across Evanna’s mind. “Harry Potter! I never--”

“It was two years ago! And I thought you said you could control it?” he accused. Evanna winced. 

“Control is a strong word,” she admitted as they rounded the corner into the corridor where the entrance to Slytherin was. Just coming out of the plain wooden door was a familiar blonde head, closely followed by Blaise Zabini and Theo Nott. Evanna had rarely witnessed her brother acting so dejected. 

As Harry and Evanna stood at the end of the hall, Nott nudged her brother. 

“Malfoy, look.”

“What Nott?” her brother snapped. 

“There,” he said. Draco looked down the hall and his grey eyes connected with Evanna’s immediately. With no hesitation, he picked up his pace and had in her in a tight grip within moments. Evanna stood stiffly in his embrace, closing her eyes tightly against his blonde hair, so much like their father’s.

“Thank Salazar--what the hell, Evanna?” he demanded, pulling away from her. “You’ve been gone for nearly two weeks! Professor Snape was apoplectic--I just managed to keep him from owling Father!”

Evanna flinched back from him. Those weeks had dulled just how much her brother had grown to resemble their father. She felt the urge to run back to the Chamber, just stay there, just hide--

Harry was standing right behind her. It seemed that Draco noticed his presence at the same moment that Evanna remembered it. 

“Take it easy on her, Malfoy,” he said. “She the rest of the castle for a reason.”  
“Potter,” he sneered. “You’ve done enough. You can run along back to Gryffindor Tower now.”

“I’m not going anywhere unless--”

“Gentlemen,” a deep voice said behind. Evanna tensed further. “I see you have found our errant Ms. Malfoy. Come.”

He crooked a finger at Evanna, who stood stock still as Draco slowly backed away from her. Harry, however, did not move from her side. 

“Sir, can’t you all just let her--”

“I believe I know what is best for my student, Mr. Potter, far better than you,” Professor Snape snapped. “If you know what is best for you, then I would suggest you make your way to the Gryffindor Tower. Now.”

“But--” 

Evanna turned and gave him the barest shake of her head. Harry pursed his lips, shooting dirty looks at both Professor Snape and Draco, before storming away. 

“Thank you for getting rid of him, sir, if you don’t mind I need to speak to my sister--”

Draco had just caught hold of Evanna’s wrist when Professor Snape held up a hand to stop him. 

“You may have your little family reunion some other time,” he said derisively.”For now, I have some matters to discuss with my errant student, such as just how much detention she will be serving for this little stunt.”

Evanna bit back her groan as she trotted obediently after the long-legged professor. He did not say a word the entire walk to his office, not that the distance was even half as long as it felt. 

“In,” he barked, gesturing to the open door. Evanna ducked in, keeping her head down. Professor Snape followed behind her and without saying a word, walked over to his shelves full of potions ingredients and shifted a jar of what looked to be bat wings. Almost immediately, the shelf began to move, revealing the beginning of a small sitting room. Evanna looked at him in confusion. 

“Sir? Is that--”

“You will not speak of this to anyone,” he said sternly. “Come.”

He lead the way in and though it was indeed a small sitting room, there was also a bed set up in the corner, a slight figure laid out on it, blonde hair splayed on the pillow like a halo. Evanna took an unsteady step forward. 

“Mo--mother?” she whispered, completely forgetting that Professor Snape was even there as she rushed forward to the woman lying on the bed. She was pale and thin and unconcious, but undeniably Narcissa Malfoy. “Mother, please, can you hear me? What is wrong?”

She grabbed a hold of her mother’s hand and closed her eyes, focusing her whole self on her mother. She saw flashes, things that were so familiar to her, an angry man, forcing her to do things, torturing her. Then, less familiar, a dingy muggle street, a dark-haired man supporting her, a woman with wild curls and a large, round stomach on a stormy night…. 

Then, everything was black. There was something still swirling beneath, but it was as if there was some sort of enchantment blocking Evanna from seeing anything else. She turned to her professor, pale and shaking herself. She sniffled loudly, wiping her face of the tears she could feel making their way down her cheeks. 

“Sir, please, what’s wrong with her?” Evanna begged. “Can’t we do anything?”

“I’ve been treating her in secret since she came to me, at the end of your first year,” he said in a toneless voice. “The curse placed on her was… brutal. But, I believe I have found something to reverse its effects, at least for a time. She is unconcious most days, but there are times that she is more lucid. While her attacker yet lives, she will never be rid of it.”

Evanna frowned, not needing to guess to know who had put her mother in such a state. She gripped her mother’s hand tighter. 

“Why show me her now?” she demanded. “Why not when she first disappeared?”

“Because I did not believe it right to give you false hope when I was unsure whether she would survive.”

“But you still don’t know.”

“No,” he said. “But I felt you needed to be shown that it is possible to avoid the long arm of Lucius Malfoy. He and I have been associates for many years, but he has yet to guess where his wife is.”

Evanna’s stomach froze at the word. Associates. She remembered that summer, men in masks, muggles floating above the ground. 

“Your detention will serve to prevent you going home over Eostre. We will devise something else, perhaps an apprenticeship or the like for the summer,” Professor Snape laid a hand on her shoulder. “Let me help you.”

Evanna flinched away, focusing solely on her mother. 

“I didn’t know how much she protected Draco and I until she left,” Evanna said, her voice dead. “If I leave Draco in the Manor by himself, then things will only become worse. It’s better there is two of us. I thank you for the detentions, though. It’ll be nice to put it off a little while.”

She felt deep frustration and even fear from the man, even as he fought to suppress it.

“Ms. Malfoy--”

“Thank you for showing me my mother,” she said. “Can I--can I stay down here with her a little longer?”

A pause. “Ten minutes. Then it is curfew.”

Evanna nodded, still studying her mother’s face as she listened to her professor walk away. She could see her mother’s eyes moving rapidly under her eyelids. 

“Mother, I’ve missed you,” she whispered. “You don’t even know how much.”

It could have been her imagination, or it could have been real. But either way, Evanna smiled when she felt the hand she was holding squeeze hers back. 

Two days saw the Hogwarts students back in classes and everywhere she looked, she could hear thoughts and voices discussing the article that Rita Skeeter had published, her disappearance. She kept her head down until she rounded the corner into the Transfiguration classroom, taking her usual seat next to Ginny. 

“You’d think they’d have something else to--” Evanna stopped herself as Ginny stood up, flouncing over to sit next to Colin Creevey. She gaped at the redhead, who steadfastly ignored her. 

This behavior continued for three days, each time Evanna tried to speak to her friend, Ginny left in a huff. The first day, Evanna was hurt. The second, she was annoyed. The third, she was angry. 

As soon as her last class was over, Evanna marched to the Castle Centre, where she could hear Weird Sister music being blared loudly. She marched in there, where Luna was hanging upside down from her perch and Bridgett was curled on a beanbag chair. Ginny looked up from where she was bouncing a quaffle off the wall and let out a puff of air before turning to march away. 

“No, not again,” Evanna said, a blast of power escaping her and shutting the door and locking it. Bridgett stood up, wide-eyed, and Luna flipped down from her perch. 

“Let me out of here, Malfoy,” Ginny said after fruitlessly wiggling the handlebar. 

“Not until you tell me what’s been going on!” Evanna demanded. “What have I done that you’ve been acting like this all week--”

“What have you done? Are you really asking me that question?”

“Yes, I am! We’re supposed to friends!”

“That’s rich, coming from you!” Ginny shot back. 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

Ginny huffed, turning back towards the door and wiggling on the door knob again. “Let me out of here, Malfoy!”

“Not until you tell me, Weasley!”

“Merlin, but we don’t have all day to watch you two argue!” Bridgett suddenly exclaimed, before turning toward Evanna. “Evanna--that article with Harry Potter.”

“Yes, I know, trust me,” Evanna said, blocking out thoughts of the Howler and the ever-lingering desire to hide among the Hogwarts pipes until she came of age. 

“That’s what she’s upset over. You know she’s always had a crush on him,” Bridgett said gently. 

“That’s not even it!” Ginny exclaimed. “I’m supposed to be your best friend and you said nothing to me about him! If you really liked him, and he really liked you, and you had just talked to me before parading it across the bloody school.”

Evanna gaped at her. In the background, she heard the door come unlocked and barely noticed as Bridgett and Luna snuck out the back. 

“Ginny--I swear--I didn’t mean to hurt you,” Evanna said. “There’s nothing between Potter and I--nothing between me and any guy. I expect to be betrothed soon, but honestly that article was nothing but gossip causing me all sorts of trouble.”

“I saw that picture--it wasn’t nothing,” Ginny scoffed. 

“He helped me. You know my--erm--condition,” Evanna had always allowed her friends to assume she had some sort of disorder. “He saw me rather disoriented that night and helped me out. That’s it.”

Ginny stared at her, then shook her head. “You really believe that, don’t you?”

“Pardon me?”

Ginny shook her head ruefully. “I knew I would have to let go of that silly crush,” she said. Evanna blinked at her friend’s sudden change in heart. 

“I’m sorry, what’s going on? Are you still angry with me?”

“Nah--think you’re a bit of an idiot, but that’s should be nothing new,” Ginny said with a wicked grin. “Now, where exactly did you go for a week and a half? You had the castle going mad with gossip.”

Evanna shook her head, utterly perplexed by the hot and cold temper of Ginny Weasley. 

“It really doesn’t matter where I was, but when I got back…” Evanna trailed off.

“Yes, go on?”

Evanna gave her a look, then physically shut and locked the door. 

“Are we really good again?”

“Only if you tell me what has you so secretive,” Ginny fired back. Evanna but her lip. 

“I haven’t told anyone yet,” she said. “I’m not supposed to tell anyone. But… Ginny, I saw my mother.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive! Sorry for irregular updates, but I'm in grad school, what can I say? I'll post more regularly once Christmas break begins. Hope you enjoy!

In her first year of Hogwarts, Evanna had known more than the professor about the Dark Arts--how to utilize them, how to defend against them. Her second year, shabby werewolf he may have been, Professor Lupin had been far more competent a not-so-human being than Professor Lockhart. Though Slytherins had obviously not been the wolf’s favorite, he had remained fairly impartial. Then, there was her third Defense professor in as many years: Professor Moody. 

The former Auror seemed to have a beef with both her and her brother, having gone so far as to jinx Draco in the fall term into a bouncing ferret. (Evanna would have never admitted it, but the event was equally amusing and utterly insulting to her family’s standing in the community.) In Evanna’s class with the man, he was always watching her carefully and never gave her any points for doing well. He had even gone so far as to assign detentions for when she had used a jinx that most definitely did not qualify as Dark Magic in a practice duel. 

About two weeks into the second term, Professor Moody had evidently found a boggart in one of the tower attics. When the Professor announced what they would be doing that day, Evanna was almost ready to stand up and leave right there and then. She glanced at Ginny beside her, and the ginger seemed ready to do the same thing. 

Tom.

Evanna shuddered at her friend’s thought, yet even the thought of a young Lord Voldemort did not stir greater fear than her initial reaction. 

“Who will volunteer first?”

None of the class stirred, no one even daring to look up. Evanna squeezed her eyes shut, trying her best to close out her classmates’ fears as well as her own. 

Let’s see what has the daughter of Lucius Malfoy so terrified. 

Ice clutched at Evanna’s stomach right before Professor Moody called on her. 

“You’re up, Malfoy,” he said. The entire class swung around to stare at her. She sat frozen, mouth slightly agape. She barely even noticed the snickers that escaped some of the Gryffindors. 

“I don--”

“Up! Now! Face the boggart, show us how noble the Malfoy family is!”

The professor had grabbed hold of her wrist and pulled her forward to the shaking trunk. She stared at it in wide-eyed horror. 

“No, I won’t! Get off me!” she shouted. Her wand was out. When did she get it out? It sparked towards the professor. He gave a grunt of pain when the sparks connected. He trapped her with those terrible mismatched eyes. 

“Do you want to be expelled, Malfoy?” he hissed dangerously.

None of the class was laughing now. All of them were staring at the scene in front of them with a combination of fear and fascination. Evanna met Ginny’s eyes; the other girl was just as pale as Evanna was sure she was, a fine sheen of sweat on her brow. On other days, Evanna could usually count on Ginny to defend her; today, her friend had her own demons. 

“You can’t expel me for not wanting to expose myself in front of half my year!” 

“You turned a wand on a professor, Malfoy, and not even your daddy can keep you in this school if you don’t do as you’re told.”

Evanna stared at her professor and back at the trunk. A boggart Lucius in front of her Housemates and the Gryffindors or the real thing, with no option to ever return to Hogwarts?

She straightened and gave her best disdainful look towards the professor. 

“You will regret this,” she said, gripping her wand so tightly that her knuckles were white. 

Professor Moody gave a nasty smile, gesturing for her to face the trunk he had placed the boggart in. She swallowed, her tongue feeling overly dry in her throat as he flicked his wand at the trunk to open it. Everything but the trunk seemed to fade away from her focus. It rattled ominously before it opened. 

“Tu vas faire comme je dis.”

Lucius Malfoy stepped out of the trunk, dressed magnificently but reeking of drink. His bloodshot eyes were trained solely on Evanna. 

“Please, Father, don’t,” she said, forgetting herself and her reality in the fear. 

“Tu vas fair comme je dis,” he said again. “Je suis le maître de la maison, tu vas m’obeir!”

He grabbed at her robes and she struggled against him. 

“No--no--”

All of a sudden, Professor Moody had stepped in front of Evanna’s view and Lucius was replaced by a dark figure with rattling breath before the ex-Auror said: “Ridikkulus!” and the boggart was forced back into the box. Evanna stood shaking as he turned a calculating glare on her. 

“Back to your seat, Malfoy,”

Evanna turned to see all of her classmates staring at her in shock; silent tears were pouring down Ginny’s cheeks. Without a moment’s hesitation, Evanna bolted for the door. She barely registered Ginny arguing that someone needed to go after her as she sought to escape the utter humiliation of the classroom. 

She ran headlong into someone, tall and dark with the smell of potions ingredients. 

“Ms. Malfoy, you are supposed to be--”

Before Professor Snape could get out the words, Evanna had thrown her arms around him, sobbing for all she was worth. 

“Come, Ms. Malfoy,” he said in a soft voice. Voices seemed to crowd around her mind; there were others gathering in the corridor, whispers floating throughout the halls of Hogwarts.

"Yes, Professor," she mumbled, following dutifully behind as her professor lead the way to his office. Once inside, he did not sit. 

“Be calm, she is still very weak,” he said before opening the door to what Evanna knew was his private quarters. As soon as he touched the door knob, Evanna knew what was going on. 

“She’s awake?” she said a little breathlessly. 

“Severus, is that you?” 

It had been nearly two years since Evanna had heard that voice, a time in which she had to convince herself that she never would hear it again. She fought the urge to bound over to the sick bed--or, at least, Professor Snape’s heavy hand on her shoulder prevented her from doing so. 

“Mo--mother?” Evanna said in an almost whisper. 

She was pale, paler than she ever had been. Her hair was limp and she was far too thin, but she was dressed in a nightgown that could be described as nothing less than sheer elegance. Evanna had to smile at the thought. 

“Evanna?” 

Narcissa’s icy blue eyes widened and she tried to climb out of the bed. Professor Snape swept around Evanna in a heartbeat to be by the blonde’s side. 

“Narcissa, you can’t. Your core is still all but empty--exerting any energy is too much of a--”

“That is my child, Severus--”

“Just stay in bed, she can come to you--”

At the statement, Evanna seemed to wake from her daze and rushed to Narcissa’s side, barely even noticing how tenderly Professor Snape had her mother’s hand nestled in his. 

“Mother, I didn’t know if you would ever wake up and I’m so sorry for what happened I know he got so angry because of everything that I did and then he and I and you we thought you were--”

“Shh, shh, darling, everything is alright.”

Thin they might have been, Evanna felt safer than she had in nearly two years when her mother wrapped her arms around Evanna’s shoulders and brought her close. The scent of Chanel (who was obviously a witch) surrounded Evanna like an extravagant blanket. 

“Sev, perhaps you could give us a moment? I should love to see Draco as well.”

“Cissa, you mustn’t exert yourself and we can’t allow Lucius to become suspicious--”

“Please, Sev. For me.”

Never could say no. 

Evanna heard her professor heave a great sigh as he left to do her mother’s bidding. Evanna looked at Narcissa in some amount of confusion. 

“I would have never have thought that he would give in on anything so quickly,” she said slowly, eyeing her mother with suspicion.

“It all depends on who asks,” Narcissa replied primly. “Now, stand over that way, let me see you.”

Evanna bounced back a few steps, smoothing her skirt carefully. She knew what her mother would see--the skirt just slightly above the line for appropriate dress code, the Weird Sisters choker necklace, the fishnet tights--

“You’re still wearing the bracelet,” Narcissa said. “You’ve grown so much but you’re still wearing your bracelet.”

Evanna blushed. “It--it doesn’t really work any more. But--but it--it was from you. So I kept it.”

Narcissa seemed to be blinking back tears. “Oh, my darling. How strong you must have been.”

“Mother--please--is there not any way I could stay with you and Professor Snape? I don’t want to go back to Father--”

Narcissa was already shaking her head. “You know how our world works, my darling. Children almost always go to their closest male relative. There is very little that would turn the Wizengamot against Lucius Malfoy. Unless he has become worse--”

I left my children in the hands of a monster. 

Evanna felt the guilt claw up her throat like a feral cat, scared and desperate to escape. And she knew that she couldn’t tell her mother, already so guilty for leaving her children, what had been happening in Malfoy Manor. That would not be her escape from the place. 

“So Lucius is that for me?” Evanna pressed. “My closest male relative?”

Narcissa blinked, obviously taken aback by the question. “What a silly thing to say, darling. He is your father.”

Evanna frowned, disappointment resting heavy in her gut. She had been hoping that--but no, that was just a silly childhood fantasy. What kind of immature freak wished so much for her teacher to be her father that she actually made herself believe it to be true? She swallowed, hard, refusing to allow what she had always known to be true hurt her even further. 

“Darling, what is wrong?”

Evanna shook her head, and looked up.

“Nothing, Mother,” she said. “I’m just glad you’re well.”

She clenched her teeth, swallowing back her tears. 

She looks so much like her mother when she does that. 

Evanna opened her mouth, unsure of what to say, but needing to say something--

“Mother?”

Draco and Professor Snape were standing behind her, though not for long. Draco rushed to Narcissa’s side, breaking through the grip Professor Snape had on him.

“Oh, Dragon, you’ve grown so tall--”

“You’re alive I didn’t even know you were alive--”

“--I am so sorry I left you--”

“Are you alright? What are these pillows--they aren’t even down are they? We need to get you into the best Healers at St. Mungo’s.”

“We cannot, Draco,” Professor Snape said. “Both of you have to swear to the utmost of secrecy. I do not have to tell either of you that Lucius cannot know that your mother is here.”

“Yes, yes, of course, I don’t know what I was thinking,” Draco said. “I’m sorry, Mother, I know you have always gotten on me for being too impulsive--”

Narcissa placed a hand on Draco’s cheek. “It’s alright, Dragon,” she said, reaching to take Evanna’s hands. “Just focus on that we are all together again.”

“I think it is time for you to rest again,” Professor Snape said. 

“Oh, just a few more minutes, Sev, I feel fine.”

Draco’s eyebrows nearly flew off his forehead. Evanna smirked as the professor sent glares to both of them. 

“Five minutes. And then you two are to go straight to afternoon classes and not speak a word of this.”

“Trust me, Professor,” Draco said dryly. “No one would believe us.”

“Not a soul, Sev,” Evanna added, with a wink to her brother. 

“Detention, both of you,” he barked out. And all three laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

“You know, you keep following me down here, even though I’ve told you I don’t have to go home over Eostre, but you won’t let me help you with the Tournament,” Evanna said as she sat on the floor of the Chamber writing her Potions essay. At some point, Harry had brought down a bean bag chair leading her to pad the floor with a cozy rug. Soon the Chamber had become more like a sitting room.

“Isn’t that kind of cheating?” Harry said as he joined her on the rug. Evanna rolled into a sitting position, thankful for her roommates introducing her to the marvel of denim trousers. 

“You’ve been through one of these tasks already and you are still naive enough to believe that no one else is cheating? Maybe not Diggory, but the others certainly,” Evanna scoffed. “And I’ll be damned if we don’t have a Hogwarts victory.”

Harry laughed. “Never realized you were so full of school spirit, Malfoy.”

“No, I just don’t like the French and my brother is far too taken with the Bulgarian,” she said. “So, how are you doing with preparations for the next task?”

“Erm--fine, I guess.”

“You haven’t even started, have you?”

“I thought you were working on controlling your purple eye thing.”

“I don’t have to be a mind reader to know that, Harry,” she said, shaking her head. “You are a terrible liar.”

Harry laughed. “You sound so disgusted by the thought, too,”

“Don’t change the subject, Potter! Now, do you have the egg with you?” Evanna asked. 

“I still feel like this could be cheating--”

“Why, because I’m a Slytherin?” Evanna said teasingly. 

“No, because you’re a mind reader. You could have figured it out from one of the judges or something like that,” he countered. Evanna rolled her eyes.

“Yes, because between classes, learning to control my gift, and fighting off lingering rumors that I’m dating the Boy-Who-Lived, I’ve had so much time to go snooping in the minds of a bunch of Ministry officials,” Evanna said. “Has anyone ever told you not everything is about you, Potter?”

Harry wrinkled his nose. “You’ve been spending too much time with Snape.”

She laughed. “Do you have the clue or not?”

Harry sighed and reached into his bag and pulled out the golden egg, nervousness rolling off him in waves. Evanna frowned at his obvious trepidation. “This won’t be pleasant,” he warned. 

“What won’t be--”

Evanna was cut off by a sudden screeching as Harry opened the egg. She clapped her hands over her ears as Harry scrunched his face in pain. 

“Close it--close it now!” Evanna shouted. Though she certainly couldn’t hear her own voice, Harry seemed to understand what she was trying to say and closed the egg. It took Evanna’s ears several moments to realize that the screeches had stopped. 

“Obviously, I’m not facing anything good in the sec--”

“Shh! I’m thinking and I think my eardrum may be busted,” Evanna said, putting up a finger. Awful as it was, the noises of the egg seemed familiar, and not in a terrible way. She had heard it before, she was sure, but whe--

“That’s it!” Evanna exclaimed. 

“What’s it?” Harry said. 

“Mermaids!”

“As in the little?”

“I’m sorry?”

“Never mind.”

Evanna spared him one more look before explaining. “Mermaids can’t sing above the water. Mermish sounds like screeching. I should know--the Slytherin common room has windows to the lake and the mermaids get angry if you don’t at least try and talk to them.”

Harry had that expression on his face that he tended to get whenever he learned something about the Wizarding World that he found just a little too weird. 

“You’ll need to open the egg somewhere underwater in order to hear whatever the message is, but my guess is that you’re going to need to swim.”

Harry shook his head. “That’s it then. I’m dead.”

“C’mon, Potter, chin up,” Evanna said. “You’ve only nearly been killed five times--I’d say that puts you at four lives left.”

He snorted. “Thanks Malfoy.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll help you once you listen to that egg. But I promised Ginny I would let her copy my Potions essay if she let me copy her Transfiguration.”

“You mean help her with?”

“That’s what I said, wasn’t it?” Evanna said, smiling brightly as she gathered her stuff into her bag. “Remember, wait a few minutes before you leave.”

I wish she wasn’t ashamed of me. 

“I’m not ashamed of you, Harry,” Evanna said. 

“I thought you were working on that,” he said. Evanna shrugged. 

“It’s a slow process,” she said. “But, honestly, Harry, I think you may be the best friend I ever had. I just--things aren’t safe. And it’s not just about me, there are--others--involved too. Lucius Malfoy is not a man to cross.”

“Why are you so afraid of him?” Harry pushed. “He’s supposed to be your father. You shouldn’t be so scared of him.”

Evanna blinked. “I should go. Remember, at least five minutes.”

She turned to leave the Chamber. 

“Evanna wait--” 

Harry grasped her wrist and she felt that now familiar zing go through her skin. She gasped a little and turned back to him.

“--can’t you just tell me what’s going on?”

“I have to go,” Evanna insisted, pulling out of his grasp and running out of the Chamber. This time, Harry didn’t chase after her. 

“There you are!” Ginny exclaimed as she walked into the Castle Centre. “I was beginning to think you were going to bail on me again.”

“Sorry, got distracted. Here,” she handed the red haired girl her Potions essay. Ginny immediately set it aside. 

“I mean it, Ev, you’re really starting to worry me! I barely saw you after the incident in Defense! Are you alright?”

Evanna nearly groaned. Damned Gryffindors and their bloody savior complexes, always wanting to stick their noses into places it doesn’t belong. “I’m fine,” she said.

“I don’t think you are, though, and you certainly won’t be when you go back to class! Moody was really bloody pissed when you left and took points from Slytherin!”

“I figured as much.”

“But, Evanna, though I don’t necessarily like your Dad, it isn’t normal to be scared of your parents like that! I mean, sure, I’ve been a bit nervous when I’ve done something to upset Mum, but that’s twice now that you’ve run away because of something to do with your father and there’s all these rumors about your mum and--”

“SHUT UP!” Evanna finally exclaimed. Ginny looked at her in shock. “It’s my life, okay? And if I try and do things to make it a bit easier on myself, then that’s just fine, got it? I’m not a bloody Gryffindor so terrified of not always being bloody perfect that I won’t do things I don’t like just so I can have a little easier life! We can’t all be the bloody hero!”

Ginny blinked a few times as Evanna took a moment to catch her breath. Her heart was pounding like it had been in Moody’s class; she had to get things under control before she spilled all her secrets to someone. She could not imagine the shame of it all, much less the rage of Lucius. She had to get herself under control. Feeling wetness on her cheeks, Evanna wiped at her eyes. 

“Are you done?” Ginny said softly. 

Evanna nodded silently. 

“Alright,” Ginny said, putting a hand on Evanna’s shoulder. “I just--I just wanted to make sure you knew that you could talk to me. I know that I was a bit of a jealous bitch over the whole Yule Ball situation--”

Evanna chuckled. “A bit?”

“Oi,” Ginny poked her in the ribcage. “What I’m trying to say is that I’m your friend. And as your friend, I’d really like you to come visit over the summer, though I understand if that isn’t exactly possible. Okay?”

Evanna smiled. “Can you imagine the looks on our parents’ faces?” 

Ginny laughed. “Mum would be all for the chance to fatten someone as skinny as you up. My dad and yours… hmm, that would be a sight to behold.”

Evanna laughed. “I’m sure yours would be just as red as Weasley hair.”

“And yours would probably be remembering that great shiner mine gave him.”

The two girls continued to giggle until Evanna pointed out they should probably work on their essays. After an hour or two, Luna and Bridget wandered their ways into the room. Bridget’s eyes immediately landed on Evanna and Ginny’s respective essays. 

“Please tell me your not cheating off each other again,” she said. 

“We’re simply sharing research duties,” Evanna said in a lofty voice.

“And collaborating on conclusions,” Ginny added with a flourish. 

“I think it’s lovely,” Luna said. “Learning is much more effective when peers share with each other.”

Bridget rolled her eyes. “At least paraphrase it.”

“Are you implying that I would copy word-for-word?” Ginny asked, hand over heart. “Why, then the teachers would know that I was cheating!”

“See you are cheating!”

“Oh, quit being such a Hufflepuff,” Evanna said as she pulled out a quill and piece of parchment. “Professor Snape has always been more disappointed in the students who get caught than the ones who are smart enough to get away with it.”

“What a Slytherin thing to say,” Bridget responded dryly.

“She is a Slytherin, isn’t she?” Luna asked, swinging upside down from her table perch. 

“I swear, the whole lot of you is insane,” Bridget told the room at large.

“And you’re one of us, aren’t you proud?” Ginny crowed, standing up on a table and striking a pose. Evanna poked her in the ribcage. 

“Sit down before you end up in the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey is overworked enough with the Tournament going on.”

“Speaking of the Tournament, Evanna,” Bridget said. “You never did fully explain what happened with you and Potter at the Yule Ball.”

“I got loopy, he was the typical noble Gryffindor gentleman,” Evanna said. “End of story.”

“That picture didn’t see--”

Evanna shot the girl a glare. “I said end of story.”

“Ooh, look at the big, scary Slytherin!” Ginny teased. Evanna turned to face her just in time for a pillow to be smacked into her face. She gaped for a few moments as Luna and Bridget laughed.

“You--you--”

Ginny shrieked as Evanna grabbed another pillow and began chasing her. Within moments, all four girls were laughing and shrieking, not a care in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super fluffy, I know, I know. But I needed to transition to the TriWizard Tournament because I am ready for what comes after. What might that be? Well..... you'll see.


	10. Chapter 10

The léitheoir aigne can achieve more than first glance. The mind is a complicated, many layered thing, as is the Gift granted to the violet-eyed. With outside stress or inward meditation, there is nearly no limit on the young léitheoir aigne’s powers. Indeed, the original order was equally feared and revered for their abilities over thoughts, desires, memories--

“What are you reading?” 

Evanna looked up from the ancient text that her mother had recommended to her on their last visit to see her brother looming over her in the common room. He had a quaffle in one hand, his broomstick in the other. 

“Thought you were a Seeker?” Evanna said, ignoring his question. 

“Quidditch is cancelled this year, remember?”

“Hmm,” Evanna grunted back and returning to her book. According to the text, there was much more to her Gift than she had ever realized. Longevity, communication across distances and species, heightened senses and magic, manipulation of desires and memories, all that power hers for the taking if only she could figure out how to properly control it. A tall order, she knew, for a third year who still had issues with wingardium leviosa…

“Don’t you dare touch my book, Draco Lucius Malfoy,” Evanna growled. Her brother snatched his hand back.

“I just thought that you could use some fresh air--you’ve been looking awfully pale--”

“Liar, you’re just nosy,” Evanna shot back, closing the book to deal with her brother. “What can I do for you, Draco?”

“Fine, you always could tell when I wanted something,” Draco admitted, sitting down across from her. “You and Snape get along rather well.”

Evanna blinked. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing--just that--maybe you could talk to him? I mean, she’s getting stronger everyday--and he’s coming for the Task--maybe things could--you know, get back to normal?” 

Evanna blinked at Draco. “What are you on about, brother?”

Draco heaved a big sigh and leaned in closer, looking around the Common Room. There had been a snowstorm that week, and it was finally warm enough for the kids to go out and enjoy the snow, so very few people were inside that day. 

“I think Mother needs to go home with Father,” he said in a low voice. 

It seemed to go through a great distance to get to Evanna’s ears. “I’m sorry you think what?”

“I think Mo--”

Evanna held up her hand. “No, you’re not thinking. Father is who cursed Mother in the first place!” 

“Look, Ev, I know that Father is--well--Father, but Mother belongs at his side. She’s his wife!” Draco insisted. “I know that you respect Professor Snape and all--and I am grateful for him taking care of her--but it’s not right! He’s a half-blood and she is the wife of one of the most notable pureblood families. The Malfoys are already laughing stocks--you saw what Professor Moody did to me--what if this were to get out?”

“What if Father were to finish Mother off?” Evanna demanded. “Have you anything inside your head?”

“Do you?” Draco shot back. “Father was angry two years ago, yes, but I know he wants Mother to come home. It’s why he’s been so--so--angry with us all the time.”

Evanna shook her head. “Don’t talk to me about how Father has been.”

Draco winced. “Look, Ev, just think about it. Mother could be getting treatment from the best Healers in the country and getting better so much quicker than she has been. And if we tell Father that we found Mother, then maybe he won’t be so upset about that article Skeeter wrote.”

For half a minute, Evanna imagined it. Mother home, brushing her hair every night and setting out her clothes again. Father distracted by that, not making Evanna do as he says every day and night. Life becoming, if not easy, bearable as it was before everything had gone wrong in second year. 

Father getting upset with Mother. Mother pale and sad and with bruises on her wrists and face. Mother receiving every bit of anger from him that Evanna had taken until it became too much again one night, only that time, Lucius would finish the job. And that time, there would be no Narcissa showing up on Professor Snape’s porch and being nursed back to health over the course of a year and a half. 

“Draco--”

“Just--think about it, okay?” he said. “I’m going to play quidditch.”

Evanna frowned, watching his back closely as he left. She stayed sitting only for a moment before packing up her school bag with the book her mother had given her and launching herself to the Common Room door and out and around to Professor Snape’s office and quarters. She slowed down only to knock, just in time to hear someone else’s voice in the room. She held her breath, teetering on her tiptoes as she listened carefully at the door.

“It is getting darker every day, Severus! You know what that means--it would be best for us--”

“I have already told you I have nothing to be afraid of, Karkaroff. If you would kindly leave my office, I have work to do.”

“Our chances of survival--”

“Remain exactly the same. Leave!”

“You are a fool, Severus Snape. A bloody fool!”

Evanna pressed herself against the wall as the door swung open, Igor Karkaroff storming off angrily, evenly as she felt the rolls of fear coming off him. He did not even notice her as the door swung back and forth lightly on its hinges. Evanna stood still for a moment before creeping toward the door, peeking around it just in time to see Professor Snape bang a fist down on the table. 

I’m running out of time. I can’t protect them and keep my promise if he is back. 

She had never seen the reason the other students were all so afraid of the Potions Master, calling him the Bat of the Dungeons and other such nonsense, but now she did. He looked like a mad man as he paced his office, muttering curses and periodically pausing to swipe at his possessions in frustration. Evanna gulped down her fear and lightly knocked on the door. 

“Sir?” she said quietly. Professor Snape froze, then turned to her, face utterly unreadable. 

“My quarters are not a tea parlor, Miss Malfoy, for you to come and go as you please--”

“I’m sorry, sir,” Evanna said quickly, and, before she could lose her nerve, she slipped inside, closing the door. “I just--my brother is wanting to do something terribly stupid.”

“I would say that about most adolescent boys--”

“Sir, he’s wanting to tell Father that Mother is here and alive, to send her back home.”

I truly cannot protect any woman I love. 

“Please, sir, you have to tell him what a terrible idea that would be. You have to stop him, you have to protect her--” 

“If your brother has made up his mind, then there is nothing I can do about it besides prepare your mother for the inevitable.”

Evanna shook her head. “But, Professor, you have to protect her!”

Something in the statement must have touched a raw nerve in the professor’s mind, for she watched his jaw twitch just before he turned and grabbed something off his desk--a vial of a student’s potion, she guessed--and flung it as hard as he could against the wall. The potion steamed and hissed as it connected with the limestone. 

“What do you people not understand about me? I am no one! I am a half-blood who can make a potion, not some bloody guardian! Everyone I ever tried to save just ends up dead or worse!”

“So you’re just giving up?” Evanna demanded. “You’re going to let Lucius have my mother? She’ll die!”

“There is nothing I can do!”

“You could try! But you won’t even do that, will you?” she shouted back. Somewhere behind her, she heard glass shattering, but she didn’t care. Professor Snape’s eyes flicked to her hands, which were sparking with magic. 

“Miss Malfoy, control your--”

“I don’t have to do what you tell me to!” The words ripped from her throat as the back of her eyes seemed to burn and her vision blurred. “I’ll find a way myself, you coward!”

“How dare--”

Evanna didn’t give him a chance to yell or assign detention before she left his office. She stormed out the door, much the same as Igor Karkaroff had done not ten minutes previous. Her mind was whirring. She knew that her brother had not been asking her opinion on the matter this morning--he had simply been looking for confirmation on something he had already made up his mind to do. If Professor Snape wouldn’t put his foot down, Evanna knew her brother would not listen to her; beyond that, Wizarding Law was certainly on Draco’s side. There was no way to stop him using reason now that he had made up his mind. 

But she had more than reason. 

Evanna ducked into an empty classroom and pulled out the book her mother had given her before flipping through the pages to the chapter she had been reading: “Manipulations of the Mind”. She quickly pulled out her quill and parchment and began to translate. 

The well-controlled léitheoir aigne can do more than simply listen to the thoughts of others--they can manipulate and even project thoughts onto another person’s mind. It has even been theorized that the imperio curse originated from one of the original léitheoir aigne who perfected this aspect of the artform. Bewarned--this exerting of will and thought can result in a near vegetative state if performed incorrectly….

Evanna heaved a great sigh. It seemed that was all the book had to offer--a list of things she could do with her powers and warnings against doing so, but never any instructions on how to achieve them. She had done as the book suggested and meditated every night with the bracelet off until her mind was numb from the noise of the castle, but she never seemed to make any progress on isolating her own thoughts from everyone else’s, much less developing anything else the blasted book said she should be able to do. And now she had found something that might save her mother while putting her brother into a coma. 

She looked at her watch--it was nearing curfew. She sighed heavily as she put the book back in her bag and walked to the Common Room, arriving just in as the clock chimed. She spotted her brother from across the room, holding court with Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini and his usual crowd. He caught her looking at him almost immediately and stood, making his excuses. 

Evanna quickly scanned the room, her eyes landing on her dormmates and she made a beeline for them.

“Hey, Eva, Elin,” she said. “I just got some new nail varnish from Owl Order--it’s supposed to change color when someone who has a crush on you is nearby. Do you want to try it out with me?”

Her dormmates exchanged glances before nodding eagerly.

“I bet I know who yours will change around,” Eva said, waggling her eyebrows as they made their way to the dorm. Evanna saw Draco glower out of the corner of her eye as she passed him.

“I doubt mine will ever change color,” Evanna said haughtily. 

“Oh, don’t try and sell me that the daughter of the Great and Noble House of Malfoy is humble,” Elin replied, rolling her eyes. 

“Banish the thought,” Evanna replied before winking playfully. “I doubt that I am ever far enough from an admirer for it to change.”

Elin snickered. “You little--” 

“Don’t bring her height into it!” Eva teased. Evanna stuck out her tongue, causing the other girls to cackle. 

She would find a way to save her mother. But, for that night, she would allow herself to have fun.


	11. Chapter 11

“If you do not put that book away, Ms. Malfoy, you will be serving detention for a week,” Professor Snape snapped, not even turning from the blackboard. Evanna quickly shoved the book under her parchment. 

“I said away, Ms. Malfoy.”

Evanna scowled at the man’s back as Ginny pointedly handed her her bookbag. 

“I wouldn’t test him, mate,” the redhead muttered. 

“I really don’t give a rat’s arse what Severus Snape thinks of me,” Evanna snapped back. Ginny held up her hands.

“No need to bite my head off. I can get you chocolates and pain relief potion if you need it,” she said, winking. Evanna rolled her eyes. 

“You--”

“Detention, Ms. Malfoy,” Professor Snape finally said. “And ten points from Gryffindor for your inane chatter, Ms. Weasley.”

“That’s not fair!” Ginny exclaimed. 

“Life is not fair,” he snarled. “You have the rest of class to make an acceptable brew. Begin.”

Ginny kept muttering to herself while Evanna glared at the back of the professor’s head, focusing as hard as she could to try and change his mind about confronting Draco.

With a few more healing potions, she should be strong enough to be moved back to the Manor. After that, she is out of your control, Snape. 

Just tell Draco to shove it. 

Somehow, Evanna didn’t think the thought worked. She cursed under her breath, instead starting work on her potion. The mind-numbing chopping of ingredients almost lulled her into a meditative state that she was somewhat surprised to find herself handing in the potion at the end of class. She very carefully did not look at the professor’s face as she did so. 

“Ms. Malfoy?” he said. She still looked deliberately away from him, ignoring the pang of disappointment she felt come off him. “You may serve your detention Monday night. I have… things to attend to over the weekend.”

At that she looked at him, letting him see every bit of betrayal in her eyes. 

“Whatever you say, professor,” she replied, putting just enough flippancy in the statement to drive him mad. His eyes flashed.

This has to end. 

Before he was able to say anything out loud, however, Evanna had turned and left. If Severus Snape would not help her protect her mother, then she had no use for him whatsoever. 

Every spare moment (and quite a few she should have been paying attention in class) Evanna spent translating the book her mother had given her for clues on how she might keep Draco from going to Lucius. If she wasn’t reading, then she was meditating, using the exercises the book had given her to access her deeper powers. Yet, it seemed to her, all that the meditation allowed her to access was her unending worries about having to go home to Lucius and worse--her mother going home to Lucius. 

The Common Room was always too noisy for her to meditate properly in and, though she adored Del, the snake was rather chatty when Evanna was down there by herself. So, she found herself in the Castle Center more often than not. Evidently Luna was a rather avid fan of meditation, and had quickly provided Evanna with her own mat and various forms of incense to “clear her inner eye”. Ginny had made a huge fuss about the smoke clouding her outer eyes while Bridget had complained of the smell giving her a migraine. It was all the better for Evanna--it meant that she could have the room to herself and focus better. 

The book guided her through the forefront of her mind, deeper and deeper. Flashes more than true thoughts flitted before her. Lucius yelling. Draco holding her. Narcissa crying in Snape’s arms. A dark figure in a rainy night. An oncoming storm. Flames rising around her. Ancient monuments torn down to be replaced by a new religion. A cup sinking into a misty lake. Four figures in front of a castle. A group of women gathered at a spot where magic and life and death collide. 

Someone coughed loudly, wheezing as they stepped closer.

“Merlin, now I understand why Ginny referenced Professor Trelawney!”

Evanna’s eyelids flew open to see Harry standing in front of her. Almost immediately she snapped out of her trance, not even noticing how the incense immediately extinguished itself. She glared at him.

“It’s rude to interrupt someone when they’re meditating,” she snapped. 

“Yeah, I know, I’m sorry,” he said, not sounding at all sorry. “I just--I needed your help. The task is only three days away, you see, and you hadn’t been to the Chamber in a while…”

Panic gripped at Evanna’s heart. The task. That was when her brother was going to speak to their father, when her mother would be all but lost. And all she had managed was to see some murky rocks. 

“What have I told you about being seen near you?” she growled as she hauled herself to her feet, rolling up the mat. What use was it anyway?

“Trust me, I don’t think anyone can see through this. Can you even breathe?”

“You’re testing me, Potter,” she growled. 

“Right--erm--that’s what I was wanting to ask you about--breathing. Underwater, specifically, for about an hour,” he said. Evanna blinked at him. 

“Have you suddenly grown gills?” she asked. 

“No, but I thought--maybe--you might know of a Charm or spell or something that could help me do that? Otherwise, I may just drown in the lake Wednesday.”

Evanna shook her head. “You do realize that I’ve the lowest mark in Charms in my year, right, Potter? My essays are the only thing keeping me out of the second year section.”

Harry blinked, seemingly surprised. Evanna felt her cheeks flush. “Well, maybe a Potion then. You’re chummy with Snape, so maybe you would know of that?”

“Nothing that wouldn’t be a little too illegal for the Boy Who Lived or that wouldn’t take at least a month to brew,” Evanna said. “Have you not been working on this at all without me?”

His guilty look told her all she needed to know. She shook her head. 

“Look, much as I’d love to help you on this, I’ve got other things I have to deal with,” she said snootily as she picked up her bag and went to leave. 

“Wait, please, Evanna--”

Harry grabbed her hand and it was like a lightning strike, lighting her body up with every emotion she had been feeling and all sorts of different, more pleasant and more terrifying feelings. She jerked, and this time Harry did too. She felt the confusion and concern coming off of him and looked to see his eyes wide, like a man who had seen color for the very first time. 

“You’re terrified,” he said. “I was with you when we faced the basilisk, but you’ve never been so terrified, have you?” 

“What are you talking about?”

“You. Something’s happened--with your father? Your mother? And you’re scared someone’s going to die,” he said, looking just as confused as Evanna felt. “And now you’re just as confused as I am.”

Evanna pulled away from him sharply, heart thundering inside her chest. He bit his lip and looked up at her, like a man coming out from underwater. She held the hand he had grabbed to her chest tightly.

“Is that what it’s like?” he asked slowly.

“Harry, you’re really confusing me right now, if you could just speak plainly--”

“Mind reading,” he said. “I think that’s what just happened. Is that possible? Is that something all Parseltongues can do? Merlin knows last thing I need is another thing to make me weird.”

Evanna shook her head. “No--no--that shouldn’t be possible--there is only one léitheoir aigne at a time--unless--”

She scrabbled toward her bookbag and dug out the book and began flipping through the pages to the chapter she intended. 

“Merlin--you’re as bad as Hermione. What language even is that?” 

“Celtic runes,” Evanna said distractedly before finally landing on one of the many pages she had bookmarked with a piece of parchment where she had made her translations. 

As the léitheoir aigne becomes more powerful, she will begin to be able to project her thoughts into another’s mind. This will usually begin with a close friend or family member, though eventually she will be able to project thoughts into the minds of whoever she wants. These projected thoughts should not be confused with instances of the léitheoir aigne manipulating the thoughts of others to follow her own will. Though similar concept, it is different in exceution and effect…

“Erm, Evanna--”

“Hush, Harry, I’m concentrating.”

“Of course you are reading that Merlin damned book!” a snarling voice came just as the book in question was snatched from her hands. “And in a secluded classroom alone with Potter, what would your father say?”

Evanna turned to see Professor Snape holding her book, looking absolutely enraged. That was fine; she wasn’t happy to see him either. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize that my Head of House dictated what I do with my free time or with whom I spend it with,” she said imperiously.

“This is not your free time, or did you forget you had detention?” 

Evanna’s stomach sank. She had, indeed, forgotten about the detention she had been assigned as preoccupied as she was with the book. But, she wasn’t about to let Severus Snape know that she had merely forgotten about the detention. 

“Perhaps I merely didn’t want to spend any more time with the greasy dungeon bat,” she sneered. Harry’s eyes flew wide open and he seemed to swallow something that burned all the way down. She did her best to ignore him. 

“Are you wishing to find yourself in detention for the rest of the year?” Professor Snape snarled. 

“I would think you would be too scared of Lucius Malfoy to put his daughter in that much detention,” she sneered. 

“You go too far, Ms. Malfoy--”

“And you don’t go far enough, do you?” she shot back. “As soon as something requires more than making bloody potions, you’re done. Excuse me for trying to do more.”

“It is time for your detention, Ms. Malfoy,” Professor Snape said in a low voice. “I suggest you be scrubbing cauldrons in the Potions Lab within five minutes, else you may face worse punishment.”

With a swirl of his robe, Professor Snape was gone. Evanna clenched her fists at her sides. Somewhere behind her, one of Luna’s glass baubles exploded. 

“Shit!” Harry exclaimed. “Evanna--”

He placed a hand on her shoulder. His touch, like always, felt electric, but it also seemed to soothe her. She turned toward him, expecting him to be aghast at her behavior, or maybe amused that she had been so disrespectful to Professor Snape. But he just looked confused and concerned, willing and ready to help her. 

“Evanna, are you okay?” he asked, still touching her shoulder. 

“Yeah, sure,” she said. “Just--do you ever wish you had been born to a different family?”

Harry gave a wry smile. “I think about not being Harry Potter almost every day.”

“I don’t mind Evanna,” she said. “My issue is with Malfoy.”


	12. Chapter 12

Evanna was silent as she entered the Potions classroom. She refused to make eye contact with her professor as she made her way to the sinkful of cauldrons.

“The water should be scalding,” Snape intoned. “I hope you brought your dragonhide gloves.”

Evanna grit her teeth. Lucius’ methods of punishment left much to be desired, but most of them were not as demeaning as menial labor like this. Still, she wanted as little interaction with the coward as possible, so she pulled out her dragonhide gloves and pulled them on, setting to work. The only sound in the dungeon was that of Professor Snape’s scratching quill and Evanna scrubbing at the cauldrons until her fingertips felt raw. It took two hours before she had finally scrubbed clean the last cauldron. 

She walked slowly up to the professor’s desk. 

“I’m finished. Unless you want me to do more jobs suited for a house elf,” she sneered. He didn’t look at him. 

“Come,” he said, standing and walking towards his office. Evanna frowned, standing still. Again, without looking at her, Snape snapped “I know you despise me but I would not think the same extends to your mother.”

Evanna hesitated a moment longer, the desire to see her mother and the desire to snub the professor she had once wished was her father warring within her. The urge to see her mother was ultimately stronger and she trotted after the Professor to his quarters. 

Narcissa was sitting up in an armchair beside the transfigured sickbed, covered in a blanket and reading a book. Relief flooded Evanna, a tension releasing that she didn’t know she had had. Her mother was getting better. 

“She’s here, Narcissa,” Professor Snape said sharply before striding to what Evanna assumed was his bedroom. The door shut loudly behind him.

“Hmm, it’s hard to tell which one is the teenaged girl,” Narcissa said wryly. Evanna laughed as she sat down across from her mother. “No, no, darling, don’t think that I am not upset with you.”

Evanna blinked. “But, Mother--”

“No, Evanna, listen to me,” Narcissa said, holding up a hand. “Severus has been kinder than I thought possible and has done much more for us than I had any right to ask of him. It’s only thanks to him that I am here now. I would have died--”

“Mother--”

“No, I am speaking,” her mother responded, eyes flashing. For a moment, Evanna saw the Slytherin Ice Princess that her mother must have once been before years of living with a cruel man stole her ice. “You knew that I would not be able to stay hidden in the professor’s quarters forever. Your brother--misguided as he is--is only hastening the inevitable. But I will not allow Severus to bear your father’s wrath.”

Evanna swallowed heavily. “He shouldn’t have told you. I am working on--”

“You will do nothing, Evanna,” Narcissa snapped. “I have been living on borrowed time--time that was given to me by Severus. But for better or worse, I am the wife of Lucius Malfoy and that means I have certain responsibilities. You know how our world works.”

“Well maybe it shouldn’t!” Evanna exclaimed. “If what that book says is true, then I’ll one day be stronger than Father and when that day comes--”

Narcissa reached out and took Evanna’s chin, forcing her to look into her eyes; they were icy blue that could freeze a forest fire. 

“I have no doubt that you will one day be a thousand times as powerful as Lucius Malfoy could even dream of,” Narcissa said. “But that day has not come. You are not to do anything, Evanna, I mean it.”

Evanna looked down, eyes filling with tears despite herself. She sniffed noisily, swiping angrily at her eyes. “But, Mother, Father--he--he will--”

He’ll kill you.

Evanna dared not put the thought out into the world. Yet, Narcissa seemed to understand what she was trying to say anyway.

“I am stronger than I look, Evanna,” she said sternly. “I’ve been married to Lucius for sixteen years and I am still here. Do not underestimate me.”

Evanna frowned. “But, Mother… what about Professor Snape?”

“Severus has managed to get himself out of worse situations--”

“But you love him.”

Narcissa froze. 

“My, my, I believe that your powers must be growing. Once upon a time--before your father--yes, Severus and I had a moment--”

“Mother, it doesn’t work to lie to me. I’ve been practicing with that book you gave me.”

A wave of anxiety swept over Evanna, a secret deeply hidden, just out of reach...

“See what I said? A thousand times more powerful than Lucius ever could be,” her mother said airily. “I am so proud of you, darling.”

“But, if Professor Snape loves you and you love him, then he should--”

“I believe it is nearly time for curfew, and from what Severus tells me, you are in enough trouble as it is. Scurry along to your dorm, dear.”

Evanna knew when she was beat. “Yes, Mother.”

The Common Room was mostly empty when she arrived, ready to go straight to her bed. It had been a long day, and she still needed to do her meditations again. She was not giving up on protecting her mother. 

“Evanna!”

Of course her brother was there waiting for her as soon as she was ready to go to bed. Evanna stopped just as she had placed a foot on the stairs up to the girls’ dorm. 

“Ev--good--I’ve been trying to talk to you, but you’ve been avoiding me,” Draco said. Evanna tapped her fingers on the stair railing, debating just going on up the stairs and ignoring him. But, she knew, she had been putting this discussion off for too long. She took a step back and turned to face her brother. 

“You were saying, Draco?” she said coolly. 

He blinked, somewhat taken aback. “Yeah--erm--I saved us some chairs by the fire.”

“There’s no one in here,” Evanna said dryly. 

“Right--that’s true--” Draco said awkwardly. He gestured toward the couch anyway. Evanna sighed and flounced over to it. 

“Well? What did you want to talk about?” she demanded rudely. 

“Do you--do you not remember what I last spoke to you about? I figured that was why you were avoiding me,” he said. 

Evanna pursed her lips, staring down her brother. 

Forget about it, Draco. Don’t do this. You can’t do this.

“I--I want to tell Father that Mother is alive,” he said. “I want Father to bring her home. It’s time for us to be a family again--”

“Be a family again?” Evanna shot back. “I’m sorry, were we living in different houses two years ago?”

“Evanna, don’t be dramatic--”

“Oh, you mean that you never saw bruises on Mother? Or did you really believe that she was that clumsy?” she said. “If she goes back, Father will continue to hurt her.”

“And if she stays with Professor Snape much longer, things will be that much worse! We have to get ahead of this Evanna--Father could be so grateful that his children brought his wife home that things will change!”

“Yes, and all magic springs from a hopping pot,” Evanna replied sarcastically. 

“I know that Father can be cruel when he’s angry, Evanna, but really, you’ve got to stop acting like he’s Herpo the Foul,” Draco said, his voice patronising in every way. 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about, Draco. He treats Mother and I differently than he does you--”

“Oh, you mean he gives you special training? Makes sure that you know enough dark magic to make the Dark Lord blush? Poor you,” Draco sneered. 

“You know that’s not all he does--”

“Learning Dark Magic is going to be a little painful Evanna. A bruise and a scrape won’t kill you.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about, Draco! You are signing Mother up to die!”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” he said. “I’m getting this family back together, Evanna. We’ll stop being the laughing stock of Wizarding Britain and return to where we should be: untouchable.”

Panic bubbled inside of Evanna and she tried to remember everything that the book had said about controlling another with her mind. It took either great focus or great stress--this had to count as great stress, right? She had to be completely sure in both her own desire to do this and in her ability to exert that kind of power. If she did not… well, she could easily permanently damage her own or Draco’s mind. 

She had to be sure. She had to be sure. 

But she could consign her brother to a fate worse than death. But if she did nothing, she consigned her mother to the same. 

She had to be sure. 

Will all her might, she practically screamed in her mind.

You will not tell Father. You will NOT TELL FATHER!

“YOU WILL NOT TELL FATHER!” 

It took her a few moments to realize that she had shouted the last out loud. Tears were streaming down her face as a splitting migraine overtook her head. Draco looked at her with both pity and determination. 

“Everything will be better. You’ll see,” he said before disappearing up the boys’ staircase. 

Evanna gripped her head tightly, squeezing her eyes shut. She had not had a headache like this since her first days at Hogwarts. It took a few moments for her to be able straighten enough to make her way to her dorm room. 

“Malfoy?” Elin said from her bed. “You look like death warmed over.”

“Thanks, Gamp,” Evanna replied sarcastically, tumbling into her bed and pulling the curtains shut tightly, making a very loud point. Her bookbag fell onto the floor beside her, the book sliding out. She took one look at it and turned over, squeezing her eyes shut. 

In the year and a half her mother had been gone, Evanna had not been able to rescue herself from the worsening abuse from her father. What made her think that she would be able to rescue anyone else?


	13. The Second Task

The days leading up to the second task went all too quickly for Evanna’s taste. If she thought she could have gotten away with it, she would have been skipping her classes to continue the meditations that the book offered her. As it was, she was instead skipping meals and staying late into the night, putting aside any homework she had. In detentions scrubbing cauldrons, she felt woozy, almost ready to fall asleep where she stood. 

“Eat,” Professor Snape said suddenly one night, the last night before the Second Task, an hour into her detention. She looked up at him, blinking away black spots at the edge of her vision.

“Excuse me?”

“You haven’t been to the Great Hall in three days. I checked with the kitchens and you’ve not ordered anything either. Now eat before you faint,” he said in sneering tone as he set a tray with a cup of mulligatawny soup and some crusty bread beside her. Her stomach roiled.

“I’m not hungry,” she said petulantly. Snape lifted his eyes to the heavens, seemingly asking for divine intervention.

“You aren’t leaving this detention until you’ve eaten at least half of that tray,” he said. 

“I’m not sure that is in the Hogwarts handbook as a proper way to serve one’s detention--”

“Impossible girl,” he growled. “Do I need to get your mother involved?”

Evanna smirked. “Alright,” she said, pushing a spoonful of soup into her mouth. “Are you happy now?”

“That the Malfoy heiress has evidently forgotten all the table manners I know her mother painstakingly instilled in her?” Professor Snape said wryly. “Ecstatic.”

Evanna snickered a little as she took another bite of soup. She was truly hungry. Before she knew it, she was mopping the sides of the bowl with the bread. 

“Do you want more?” her professor asked. Her stomach roiled as she remembered what the next day would bring. 

“No, I’m fine,” she said, looking down. “I’ve not given up, you know.”

Professor Snape took a long moment before responding. “Ms. Malfoy, it would not do for you to get your hopes up, or for you to be further on your father’s bad side.”

“If it’s up to me, I won’t even see him tomorrow,” Evanna replied. “And neither will Mother.”

The professor sighed. “Evanna--”

“Mother talked to me--I know I can’t take it out on you, Professor. I know that you’ve already done a lot,” she said. “But, there are things I can do--or, at least, it’s within the realm of possibility. And I won’t just sit by and do nothing.”

Professor Snape frowned deeply. “I didn’t think you would.”

“Don’t worry, Professor. No one will know that you’ve been keeping Mother hidden,” she said emphatically. 

“That wasn’t what I was worried about,” he said. 

Foolish child will get herself killed if she’s not careful.

Evanna smiled. “Don’t worry so much Professor--Mother says it causes premature aging. I’m a Slytherin--I have a plan.” She did not mention that she very much doubted her ability to make that plan work.

The professor shook his head. “You had best get on to your dorm, Ms. Malfoy. I assume you realize that there will be no detention tomorrow night on account of the Second Task.”

The Potions Master looked as though he was sucking a lemon when he said those words. 

“Right, Professor. Tell Mother not to pack her bags,” she said, faking the confidence she wished she had. 

The morning of the Second Task was a cold one and if Evanna was not already so worried about how she was going to stop her brother, she would have been worried about the possibility of Harry winding up with hypothermia. As it stood, she very carefully dressed herself in the warmest sweater she had and a pair of corduroy trousers, along with her thick wool winter cloak and Slytherin scarf. 

“Quit primping for your Champion and c’mon, Evanna!” Elin exclaimed, banging on the bathroom door as Evanna finished applying her lipgloss. 

“I’ve no idea what you’re talking about, Blishwick,” Evanna said, primly stepping out of the bathroom.

“C’mon, ‘Anna, we all read Skeeter’s articles, and more than that, we’ve seen the two of you together,” Eva said. “Anything to say for yourself?”

“Have you been breathing in too many fumes in the Divination Tower?” Evanna scoffed. “I’ve barely spoken to Ha-Potter since the Yule Ball. And before that, it had been since the end of first year!”

Her roommates exchanged looks. 

“Oh so that wasn’t Harry Potter I saw with you in that secret clubhouse you keep with Weasley, Travers, and Loony,” Eva tossed back.

“Her name is Luna,” Evanna said between gritted teeth. 

“See? I told you I knew what I saw!”

Elin seemed to be studying Evanna closely. “You know you’re gonna have to choose,” she said. Evanna gave her a blank look. 

“What on earth are you talking about?” 

“You were there at the Quidditch World Cup this year, Evanna,” Elin said. “You know that things are changing--running around with Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws more than your own House is not wise.”

“How about you mind your own business, Gamp,” Evanna snapped. 

“How about you show some loyalty to your own House for once?” Eva demanded. “For all that you’re a bloody pure-blooded Malfoy, you sure prefer the company of lions and badgers and eagles oh my.”

“Watch it, Blishwick, your muggle is showing,” Evanna sneered. “Now, if you two would excuse me, I’ve somewhere more important to be.”

“That’s right, go on to your boyfriend! He’ll probably be dead by the end of the year and you’ll be left all alone,” Eva said. “I bet Lucius Malfoy would be very grateful to the witch who informed him what his daughter has been up to.”

Evanna was not sure when she made the decision to draw her wand, but it was suddenly in her hand and pointed at her roommate. Elin immediately backed against the wall, well away from the arguing girls. Eva did her best to look nonchalant, though the act had no effect on Evanna, who could feel the other girl’s nerves coming in droves. 

“Am I supposed to be afraid of a girl who can barely cast a lumos?” she said. 

“You should be afraid of one who knows how to use Fiendfyre,” Evanna replied. “Father was quite pleased with my progress last summer. Though he did say my flames could get… out of control.”

“You’re bluffing,” Elin said from her position pressed against the wall. “She’s bluffing, Eva.”

“Do you really want to test that theory?” Evanna said lightly fingering her wand, even as she had no intentions of casting the spell. Perhaps something a little less dark, but if she wanted them to keep their traps shut, she had to scare them. “You need to learn your place, half-blood.”

Eva clenched her jaw but said nothing. Evanna turned and started back out the door. Before she closed it, however, she turned and sent two hexes over her shoulder. 

“Anteoculatia! Densaugeo!”

Before Evanna shut the door completely, she saw Eva sprouting antlers and Elin’s teeth growing uncontrollably. She darted down the stairs to the Common Room. A quick scan told her that Draco was not in there, though his roommate and her Yule Ball date was. She made her way to the dark-skinned boy.

“Blaise!” she said. The boy turned away from his conversation with Marcus Flint. 

“G’morning, Evanna, you look lovely as always. How can I help you this beautiful morning?” he said in his usual flirty manner. 

“You’ve not even been outside yet this morning,” Evanna said dryly. “Have you seen my brother?”

“He already went on up--Mr. Malfoy was arriving early. I’m surprised you’re not already up there—”

Fear seized Evanna’s heart. She could already be too late. 

“Thank you,” she muttered before racing out the door and up through the dungeons. She ran every twist and turn through the castle, making her way to the Governor’s Chamber, where Lucius always met with his children for elevated fare while he visited the school. She ignored anyone who was in her way, not stopping for anyone. Several people shouted angrily after her as she caused many near collisions, but she didn’t care. 

“Malfoy!” a familiar voice cried as she neared her intended destination. Evanna collided with him as she tried to keep going, but Harry managed to catch her. “Malfoy! I’m glad to you--have you seen Hermione or Ron this morning?”

“Have I--why, Potter?” she said, looking towards the entrance to the Governor’s Chamber. 

“I haven’t seen them since Colin’s little brother fetched them from the library last night and today—”

“Is the task, I know, Potter. But why would I have seen them?”

“I thought it was worth a shot,” he mumbled. “I just wanted to let them know that I— well, Dobby— figured it out! How to breathe underwater for an hour— it’s rather disgusting really, but have you heard of Gi—”

Evanna froze. Down the corridor, dressed in impeccably fine wool robes with a green silk cravat was Lucius Malfoy. Even worse, Draco was standing beside him, saying something in a low voice that Evanna could not possibly understand from her position down the hall. Without saying anything to Harry, she began walking toward the two. Her father did not notice, but Draco’s eyes widened and determination flooded from him. 

“...need to talk about Mother, Father,” she heard her brother saying. 

You cannot reveal her. YOU CANNOT REVEAL HER. 

“And I have expressed to you many times, Draco, that is not a conversation I will have with my children.”

“Yes, but Father, I have something I need to say—”

It was like a well opened within Evanna, pure desperation roiling angrily in the pit of her stomach. She would not be weak in this. She could not be helpless in this. Magic crackled around her fingertips and one thought filled her entire being: mind, soul, and body. 

You will forget her. 

It felt like a mighty river rushing through her as the power rushed out and she watched Draco’s grey eyes go a little fuzzy with confusion and he frowned, then opened his mouth again. 

“Father, Mother is—”

Evanna shouted at him this time, feeling sick, magic still crackling on her fingertips. Had it not worked? “Don’t, Draco!”  
Her father snapped his gaze towards her, flitting to just behind her where Harry was standing, watching the scene go down. Draco gave her a look of utmost pity. 

“I’m sorry, Evanna,” he said, “but it’s time someone in this family faced the facts. Father, Mother is dead. We all know it. It is time we publicly acknowledged that and gave her the funeral she deserves.”

Evanna gaped at her brother. It had… worked?

Look at the Malfoys— they’re only just now admitting it?

He’s not even upset. I would put money on him having killed his wife.

Merlin, I hope she’s okay. I wish I could hold her, let her know it’ll be okay. 

I cannot believe that the heir has turned out to be such a weakling.

She looks so pale. Surely she realized. We just talked about it yesterday. 

Look how skinny that kid is! How is he Hogwarts’ Champion?

Making sure this boy stays a contender in this tournament has best be worth it. When milord returns, I will be above even the Malfoys. 

Evanna squeezed her eyes shut and clutched at the sides of her head, magic still flying off her hands. Her vision was going black and the floor seemed to swim underneath her as the unfamiliar thoughts and emotions threatened to swallow her whole. She couldn’t match a thought to a person, no matter how hard she tried, she no more knew which thoughts belonged to whom than she knew whose hands it was that kept her from splitting her head against the floor. 

“Hurry up— I think she’s having some sort of seizure! She needs the Hospital Wing!”

“I would thank you, Mr. Potter, to remove your hands from my daughter.”

“Evanna— Evie— I’m sorry— please—”

Anxiety, fear, anger, anticipation barraged her from every side. A spell lifted her into the air and away from the hands that had been supporting her. She groaned at the loss and then succumbed fully to unconsciousness.


	14. Chapter 14

Voices. Voices and feelings. Everything was fragmented. Disconnected from all reality. 

Worse than it’s ever been….

Dratted girl bringing more attention on herself…

Looks nothing like the rat bastard or his ferrety son….

Needs to get away from my sister…

Boy may have rescued this girl more quickly than the Weasley boy…. My master must be….

What has she done to herself this time? Between her and her mother…

What this girl has been through… No wonder she’s avoided coming here before now!

Merlin, I hope she wakes soon. She’ll think me so stupid though…

This Malfoy girl needs to be taken in hand. Her power is…

Light. Blinding, painful. She closed her eyes. Put her hand against her head. 

“Madame Pomfrey! She’s awake!”

The noise. The noise barraged her from all sides. It seemed to bounce off the stone walls and reverberate inside her skull. 

“Evanna--Evanna, are you alright? Do you need anything? Can I--”

“Shut up,” she hissed, unsure of who she was even speaking to. Her head pounded. She felt cold. 

“Leave, Draco.” The voice sent shivers up Evanna’s spine. 

“But, Father--”

“I said leave.”

The girl has become more powerful. A wild card. She must be controlled.

Evanna forced herself to open an eye to see Lucius Malfoy, impeccably dressed as always, standing over her bed. She squeezed her eyes shut again. 

“Foolish girl, we all know you are awake,” Lucius hissed. Evanna bit her lip, fighting not to cry under the cold waves of hatred and anger washing over her. 

“Everything hurts,” she said, as though she had a normal father who would care that she was in pain. 

“Get up before you call more--”

“And how is my patient this afternoon? I know you are not further distressing her, Mr. Malfoy?” Madam Pomfrey said, carrying a couple vials of potions. There was an equal measure of concern and disgust. Evanna clenched her teeth--she had been controlling her powers so well, but now it was as if a dam had broken in her mind. She couldn’t have a moment to herself inside her own head. 

“I believe it is the right of a father to speak--”

“It is the right of a medical professional to make sure that their patients are in the optimal position to heal. For that, I believe Evanna needs rest and privacy,” she said sternly. 

Evanna would have known that her father was all but contemplating murder even if her powers had not been going haywire. 

“I expect next time I come to Hogwarts that my children will be properly upholding the name of Malfoy,” Lucius growled. Evanna heard the thought behind that. 

I never want to see Harry Potter near her again. 

"It is time to go, Mr. Malfoy," Madam Pomfrey snapped.

Nasty, terrible man. Ought to be in Azkaban.

"I will be back to... check on her health," he replied, a snarl on his lips. 

"I doubt that will be necessary, Mr. Malfoy," Madam Pomfrey said coldly. Lucius glared at her and Evanna fought the urge to squeeze her eyes shut at the tension growing. She only relaxed marginally when he finally spun on his heel and left the Hospital Wing. 

"There, now, that’s better," Madam Pomfrey said, setting the bottles of potion next to her bed. "Are you in any pain?"

"My head," Evanna said. "My eyes. The light and noise hurts."

Madam Pomfrey pursed her lips and flicked her wand. Immediately the lights in the Hospital Wing dimmed greatly and it was as though cotton was in her ears. Yet, words still floated through her mind. 

Can't believe Potter was last and still placed...

This potions assignment is going to be the death of me.

Maybe it's time to move on from crushes...

I need to speak to the Dark Lord, maybe speed up our plans...

Evanna felt something stab in her gut. Someone in the castle was in league with the Dark Lord? The thought shouldn't surprise her as much as it did. Though they had never truly acknowledged it, Professor Snape was a former Death Eater and she knew there had to be more sympathizers in the castle. But, this person seemed to be working with the Dark Lord now. How that could be possible when Voldemort was supposed to be a spirit in Albania she did not quite know. 

"Here," Madam Pomfrey said, popping a cork out of the vial. "It is probably best that you--"

If he has harmed her more--

"Where is she?"

Evanna found herself nearly wanting to cry at the sound of Professor Snape's voice, so full of concern, after weeks of being on the outs with her favorite professor. 

"Professor Snape, it is really best--"

"Foolish girl!" he exclaimed. "Your--she told me what you must have tried. Do you not realize what you could have done to your brother? To yourself?"

Though she heard the anger clearly in his voice, the feelings coming off him were a little different. Waves of anxiety and fear and of deepest affection, what she would expect a father to feel towards his daughter. Evanna could not help the soft smile that formed on her face. Professor Snape looked fearfully at Madam Pomfrey.

"Has she damaged her brain?"

"None of my diagnostic spells brought up any signs of damage, but she does need sleep, Professor!"

"I'm fine, really, Madam Pomfrey," Evanna insisted, not wanting her mentor to be pushed out of the Hospital Wing so quickly. "Can Professor Snape stay for just a few minutes?"

The matron looked between them suspiciously.

"Five minutes."

"Ten?"

"Seven," she snapped before marching to her office testily. 

"Your mother is highly worried about you," Professor Snape said after placing privacy spells around Evanna's bed. "What were you thinking? Did you even practice this--whatever it was?"

"I practiced."

"And?"

"That was the first time it was successful," she said a little uncomfortably. Professor Snape opened his mouth to berate her some more, but Evanna interupted him. "Are there any Death Eaters in the castle?"

Professor Snape looked completely bewildered at the change of subject. 

Surely she already knew that I...

"It--"

"I know about one," Evanna said quickly, giving the professor a significant look. "But--I've been hearing thoughts--and I--"

"Your mother gave you that bracelet for a reason, Ms. Malfoy," the professor said. "You should be--"

"The bracelet hasn't worked in awhile. I'm usually able to control it--"

"But this little stunt you just pulled changed that," he groused. "This foolish little game of yours nearly got you killed and--"

"Can you just be happy that Mother isn't on her way back to Father's?" Evanna snapped. "I'd almost think that you don't want her living with you anymore! Is your privacy so precious to you that you'd prefer her dead?"

The professor was silent for a moment, his mind a churning sea of thoughts and emotion that Evanna couldn't hope to work out. 

"Of course I am pleased your mother is safe and staying here," he said slowly. "I am not pleased, however, that it came at the cost of you putting yourself and your brother at risk and that you are now in the infirmary because of it."

I could not stand to lose either of them.

Evanna nodded, chewing on her lip. She deliberately looked away from her professor, doing her best not to cry in front of him. Why had fate seen fit to put her and her mother with Lucius Malfoy? With the man who would use and abuse them, rather than this man, so hard and rough, yet so caring? She swallowed hard. 

"Are you going to answer my question?" she pushed. 

"I do not want you getting involved with anything to do with this. I know your family's loyalties, but Lucius made as many friends as he did enemies at the end of the war," Professor Snape admonished. 

"So there are Death Eaters in the castle?" Evanna said. He had all but answered her question. "Who?"

"Time for your potion, Ms. Malfoy," Madam Pomfrey said, bustling over. "She will be out in the morning, Professor Snape, so long as she rests now."

The Professor nodded and stood, watching as the matron administered the potions--pain relief and dreamless sleep. Evanna could recognize them on smell. Before they had fully taken affect, Madam Pomfrey had pulled Professor Snape aside. Despite the privacy spell they had obviously put up, Evanna could still hear them. 

"...get her out of that house, Severus!" Madam Pomfrey. "Rarely have I seen a child so scared of her own father--not since you were a student here!"

"I am aware of the situation, Poppy--"

"You are aware? Then why hasn't something been done?"

"The situation is delicate--"

"Delicate?" she scoffed. "Do you know what I found when I ran those scans? Dark Magic--Unforgiveables--broken bones--"

"I know all of this, Poppy--"

"That isn't even the worst! Severus, that man has--"

Evanna knew no more than the waves of fury rising from the matron and her professor as unconsciousness claimed her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

True to word, Madam Pomfrey released Evanna the next morning. She still had a splitting headache, but anything was better than being in the Hospital Wing with Madam Pomfrey giving her sympathetic looks whenever the matron thought Evanna wasn’t watching. Thoughts of tournaments and crushes and classes and quidditch were swirling on the edge of her mind, but luckily it seemed most of the castle was still asleep. 

...doing better. Yesterday was scary…

...hope she tells the truth…

....so angry in the stands…

Evanna looked up to see her three best friends rushing towards her, arms laden with Honeyduke’s sweets and cards. She braced herself for the onslaught.

“Ev!” Ginny cried.

“Evanna!” Bridget joined her. Luna dropped the goodies she had been carrying and bounced ahead of the other two, throwing her arms around Evanna. 

I must make her some dirigible plum charms! She is entirely too tempting for the nargles to mess with otherwise--

“I don’t think it was the nargles, Luna,” Evanna said.

Ginny groaned. “Luna, we told you not to bother her about the nargles.”

“But I--”

“Does Madam Pomfrey know what happened?” Bridget interrupted. 

Evanna shrugged, feeling a little woozy on her feet. “I don’t really think she knows, just told me not to overstress myself--”

“We heard the rumors,” Ginny said, lowering her voice. “Is your family really going to have a funeral?”

Evanna blinked. She had completely forgotten that was what her brother believed had happened. Bridget glared at the redhead and poked her in the side. 

“That’s so much better than the nargles, Weasley,” she growled. 

“I can come,” Luna said, sounding more solemn than she ever had before. “I know that your mum’s funeral will be hard.”

The other three girls were silent. It was easy to forget that Luna had lost her mother as a child; the girl was so optimistic about everything, from classes to nargles. It had only been in second year when they had ridden the carriages up to the castle that Luna had told them what had happened to her mother, and that was only because Bridget had screamed to see Luna feeding a chunk of steak to an apparently invisible horse. Evanna found herself unable to fully look at the blonde. 

“Well, I’m hungry,” Ginny announced out of nowhere. “Anyone fancy a bite of breakfast?”

The color drained from Evanna’s face at the thought of going into the Great Hall with all those people and thoughts and emotions around her.

“I don’t--”

“Breakfast has been over for an hour, Ginny,” Bridget chided. 

“Lucky me, my brothers are the Weasley twins, so normal rules don’t apply,” Ginny said in a sing-songy voice as she linked arms with Evanna and began dragging the group forward. It was just as they were rounding the corner that someone else did, too. Ginny slipped her arm out of Evanna’s, patting her skirt smooth self-conciously. 

Harry Potter had a small cut above his eyebrow, though not deep enough to leave anymore crisscrossed white on his forehead. He had on his outdoor cloak and in his hand was a small posey of wildflowers. Seeing the four girls in front of him, he went completely scarlet. 

“Evanna--erm, Malfoy!” he exclaimed. “You’re out of the Hospital Wing!”

“Madam Pomfrey just released me a few minutes ago,” Evanna replied. 

“Oh,” he said, sounding almost disappointed. Evanna raised an eyebrow at him. “I mean--that’s great! I just--erm--I was bringing these to you.”

He held out the handful of flowers and Evanna felt her face heating up as Bridget bit down on a snicker behind her. Evanna stomped the Hufflepuff’s foot with uncanny accuracy as she accepted the flowers. Her hand brushed against Harry’s and for a brief moment, the noise at the edge of her consciousness faded away. 

Her eyes are even more purple than usual.

“Thank you,” Evanna said, face bright red. Harry gulped and nodded. 

“Anytime. Just--you know--maybe don’t get into the hospital wing. I don’t need competition in that department,” he said, trying to make an awkward joke. “See ya, Ginny.”

Harry nodded at the other girls and all but bolted from the corridor. Evanna let out a breath she hadn’t known she had been holding. 

“So, how long has that been happening?” Bridget said. 

“Nothing has been happening, Travers,” Evanna snapped, even as she carefully tucked the flowers into her pocket. She felt Ginny’s eyes following her every move and knew that she would have to speak to the other girl soon. 

“Right,” Bridget said, “only--”

“Hospital food is terrible,” Evanna said. “You said you could get us breakfast, Ginny?”

“Huh? Oh, yes, of course,” Ginny said, breaking from the studying look she had been giving Evanna. Evanna almost breathed a sigh of relief as the redhead led them away to the kitchens without so much as giving Evanna a dirty look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! If you want to keep up with when I'll be next updating, check out my new twitter page @macadoodle1996! Thank you to all my followers and commentors!


	15. Chapter 15

As soon as Evanna walked back into the Common Room later that day, Draco was waiting for her.

_ Merlin, she looks so pale! I don’t understand…. _

Evanna winced, but not so much at the crowding thoughts as at the twinge of guilt that she felt for having risked her brother. But if she had not risked her brother, then she would have lost her mother and….

“Ev! I--can we talk?” her brother was saying. “Privately?”

Evanna swallowed and nodded, feeling the pervasive headache that she had accepted as her new normal growing stronger. “Of course.”

_ Wonder if she’s going to faint again? _

_ He’s been giving me the most longing looks… _

_ Perhaps if I get Giselle alone, she’ll let me touch her... _

_ That Professor Moody is a right wanker…. _

“So, about what happened,” Draco began awkwardly. “I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“You--”

“I was just trying to help the family, but if you are really so upset, I’ll tell Father it’s not a good idea. We can wait to--y’know,” he said. 

It took Evanna a few moments to remember what he was referencing, as distracted as she was by all the mundane thoughts of the students around her. If she had to listen to one more teenage boy’s thoughts regarding the Beauxbatons girls, she was going to go spare. 

The funeral. Yes. Draco no longer wanted to tell their father that their mother was alive and well in this castle. He wanted to have a funeral for her. The thought was utterly morbid, completely absurd, and yet….

And yet, Draco clearly wanted--no,  _ needed _ \--some sort of closure on this family saga. And, as Evanna had stolen from him the fact that their mother was indeed alive, shouldn’t she allow him this bit of closure?

“I think you’re right,” she said slowly.

“I’m sorry, you what?” Draco said. Evanna gave him a look. 

“You heard me.”

“Yes, but I’d like to hear it again. Sear it into my memory, because I doubt it will happen again.”

Evanna pursed her lips and pinched her brother’s arm. Hard. 

“Oi!”

“Think you can remember that, brother mine?” she said sweetly. 

He scowled and rubbed his arm. “That’s my bad arm,” he hissed. Evanna just rolled her eyes. “But, really, are you okay with it? With having the funeral?”

He said it slowly and watched her carefully as he said it, as though he was expecting her to pass out again. She nodded. 

“I’m not happy about it,” she said, trying to sound convincing. “I still don’t believe she’s dead,” that was an understatement, “but maybe a funeral is for the best. After all, Father has to move on eventually.”

She knew she had laid it on a little too thick when she felt the suspicion rise in her brother, but, the consummate Slytherin he was, Draco’s face betrayed nothing but concern and sympathy. When had both of them learned to hide their lies so well?

“Alright,” he said. “I’ll owl Father then. Best to get it out of the way before Potter is in the paper again.”

Evanna gave a small smile and shook her head. Her brother hugged her and kissed the top of her hair the way he had when they were small children before he made his way to his dorm. 

Evanna found herself taking more and more Headache Relief potion as the week went on, as well as doing her best to avoid crowds. She ate in the kitchens, something that would have horrified Narcissa (“A young lady takes her meals in the dining room!”), and was almost late to all of her classes in an effort to avoid the crowded corridors. During free hours, she would escape down into the Chamber of Secrets, though even that had it’s limitations. Instead of thoughts of schoolwork and gossip, she was instead nearly knocked over by the instincts and senses of the creatures who lived within the walls of Hogwarts, including Del. She took to going to bed earlier and earlier simply to escape the constant noise, to the point she was no longer completing all of her homework. Flitwick had sighed disappointedly, reminding her that in years past her strong written work had carried her through the poor wandwork. McGonagall had simply taken points. 

_ Let's see Severus crow about his students turning in their work after this! _

But, Evanna simply could not keep up. The end of the week brought Potions class as well as the announcement in the papers that there would be a funeral held for Narcissa Malfoy the following week, at Stonehenge, the way all of her ancestors had been laid to rest. And something more surprising--an owl.

“This came for you at breakfast,” Draco said as he passed by her in the hall.

_ Which you skipped. Again. _

“I just… don’t like breakfast,” she said lamely. Draco gave her a strange look.

“I didn’t ask,” he said. 

_ She’s been acting so strange. _

Evanna flushed and snatched the note away from her brother. He shrugged and continued on to class. Her name was on the front of the note in thin, slanting handwriting that she did not recognize. She opened it and a pit opened in the bottom of her stomach. 

_ The Headmaster requests a meeting in the Head’s Office this morning at 9:30 am. Be advised the password is Jelly Bellies _

_ Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Order of Merlin (first class), Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. _

Why the  _ hell _ did the Headmaster want a meeting with her? Despite having been in his school for three years, Evanna had not had a single interaction with Albus Dumbledore and that was very much by design. To be frank, she was a little scared of the old man. It was said he was skilled in Legilimency, amongst all his other accomplishments, and the last thing Evanna needed was for Albus Dumbledore to get a glimpse into her mind. She’d be likely to be on the next ship to Azkaban for all the Dark Magic she had practiced under Lucius.

She checked the time. It was fifteen minutes until this supposed meeting and only five until Potions class. There would be no time for her to go and explain to Professor Snape, let alone get his advice on the matter. Resigning herself to a very likely weekend in detention with her Head of House, she took off toward the Headmaster’s Office. 

The entrance to the office was guarded by a large pheonix statue, which made Evanna think rather unfavorably of her father’s white peacocks at the Manor. Nasty things. 

Feeling rather silly, she looked up at the statue and said, “Jelly Bellies.”

Immediately, the statue sprang to life and Evanna stepped onto the rising staircase. She had forgotten what a dizzying process it was, or maybe she had just been too exhausted from the events in the chamber to have paid it much mind. Luckily, it was not too long before she was standing in front of an oak door. Nervously, she knocked on it. 

“Come in.”

Evanna swallowed and walked in. Despite the lack of weeping mothers, the office looked much the same as it had the last time she had been in the Headmaster’s Office. Spindly objects on stands, delicate instruments whirring softly, portraits of old headmasters pretending to take naps or else looking at her interestedly. It matched the emotion from him--curiosity, a bit of trepidation. And the man himself, sitting behind his desk, fingers steepled together. 

“Yes, Ms. Malfoy, do come in, take a seat,” he said genially. Evanna sat down in front of him cautiously. He stared over his fingers at her. She saw her school file open on his desk. 

  
  


“Sir?” she said after a few moments of uncomfortable silence. “What did you ask me here for? Am I in trouble?”

_ She reminds me of… But that is impossible. You must be going senile.  _

“Have you done something for which you would be in trouble?”

Evanna shifted in her chair, thinking of the very dangerous magic she had performed on her brother, of the magic that she had been learning from Lucius and the magic she had been learning on her own. But--with exception of what she had done to Draco--it’s not as if she had performed anything dangerous or Dark within Hogwarts. Outside of Hogwarts was not truly Dumbledore’s business.

“All I ever do is read,” she said. “Searching for knowledge isn’t against the rules in a school, is it?”

_ She’s so young to be this mistrustful. Perhaps her father’s influence. I must speak with Severus… _

“Some knowledge ought to be restricted, for when a student is old enough to handle it maturely. And I believe, Ms. Malfoy, that was quite powerful magic that shook the castle before you went into the Hospital Wing,” he said, eyes twinkling. 

Evanna felt her heart in her throat. Shook the castle? Had her magic really done that?

“No one said anything to me about the castle shaking,” she said, carefully avoiding admitting she had performed any sort of magic. “And I don’t remember anything like that.”

“As Headmaster, the wards of the castle reports to me when magic is performed. Especially strong, forbidden magic. Now, is there anything you would like to tell me? Any magic--say--you’ve performed on someone close to you? Your brother, maybe? A friend? Perhaps even an admirer?”

_ If she could affect Draco’s mind, what could she have been doing to the Chosen One? _

Evanna felt physically sick to her stomach. Was he accusing her of ? Or something even more sinister? 

“I’ve never heard of that kind of relationship to one’s wards, sir--is that unique to Hogwarts?” she said, trying to keep her tone light and level. Dumbledore frowned. 

“I would have thought that Lucius Malfoy’s child would know how impolite it is to ask about one’s wards,” he said. 

“But it’s not really your wards, sir. It’s Howarts wards, and I am a Hogwarts student. Shouldn’t I know how I’m protected?” she pressed, doing her best to redirect his attention. Something about this whole conversation was bothering her deeply. “Especially as I have been attacked in this castle before.”

The Headmaster frowned and the feelings coming off him changed. Now, it was more annoyance, suspicion. Anger, even. She repressed a shudder. Despite his grandfatherly appearance, Albus Dumbledore was not a man to anger. 

“I don’t believe you quite understand why I’ve asked you here today, Ms. Malfoy. It was not for you to question how I protect my school, but rather to ascertain if you have been a threat to yourself or fellow students.”

“I don’t know--”

He started sifting through her school file. “Your teachers have reported a quiet, studious girl who is obviously strong magically, yet has trouble with the simplest of Charms and often struggles in Transfiguration as well. Yet, she shows strong aptitude for dueling, Potions, and arithmancy. Or, in simpler terms, seems to be lacking completely in control over Light Magic, while showing strong affinity for the Darker offerings. Am I incorrect?”

Evanna swallowed. “I don’t see--”

“Of course, we cannot disregard your own trip into the Chamber of Secrets and your subsequent strange  _ friendship _ with Harry Potter, despite being a Slytherin,” he said, saying friendship as though it was something far more sinister. “And most recently, this episode leading to your stay in the Infirmary. The magic expelled that day suggests to me a dangerous spell gone awry and I wish to know what it was.”

Her mouth was dry but her palms were damp. Wasn’t that supposed to be the opposite? Though Lucius had been cruel and controlling, constantly molding her to his will, the man in front of her was a different kind of dangerous. Both men were remarkably good at presenting a good public face, but both were equally capable of destroying her, she was sure. 

“I--I don’t know, sir,” she stuttered. “That day--I was upset with my brother for--for insisting my mother--for insisting my mother is dead. Perhaps I performed accidental magic or--or there was something else in the castle--or one of the foreign exchange--”

“Are you trying to convince yourself, Ms. Malfoy? Because you are not doing a good job in convincing me.”

She frowned, fighting back tears. What could she possibly do? What could convince him to leave her alone? Then she started to get angry. What proof did he have beside suspicions? What evidence besides the green and silver badge on her chest?

_ That look. Where she knows I know, but that I can’t do anything yet. It looks just like _ him. 

She knew it. “I really need to get to Potions class, sir,” she said, half rising from her chair.

“Sit down, Ms. Malfoy--”

“You obviously have decided that I am guilty of some wrongdoing,” she said, brushing her skirt in an effort to seem more nonchalant. “But to do something about it, you will have to  _ prove it _ . Now, may I continue with my education?”

There was a flash in Evanna’s mind and she thought she saw a dark-haired boy with a prefect’s badge, hissing the same thing to Dumbledore.  _ Prove it. _ But it was over in a flash. 

“I’ll be keeping an eye on you, Ms. Malfoy,” he warned. “Especially your friendship with our young Mr. Potter.”

Evanna bit her tongue to shove down the tidal wave of rage that rose within her at that comment. What gave Dumbledore any right to Harry’s life? Though it defied all logic, Harry was her friend and no one had any right to say anything about it. 

“May I leave, sir?” she said through clenched teeth. Dumbledore waved a hand and his door opened. Evanna sped through it and all the way down to the dungeon, not even glancing at the clock. She barely noticed that it was not her class in the Potions classroom until she caught sight of a pair of green eyes.

_ What is Malfoy doing here? _

_ Ohh, Snape is going to explode! _

_ Today just got interesting! _

_ Merlin, we’re going to lose so many points. _

_ She looks terrified… _

“Ms. Malfoy, what is the meaning of this? Your section ended fifteen minutes ago! If you wish to serve more detention--”

Evanna didn’t mean to, and she wasn’t altogether sure how she did it. All she knew was that she desperately needed to speak with her mother and Snape just had to understand that. He blinked, as if in shock.

_ How in the world… _

“My office, now, Ms Malfoy,” he said. Evanna swallowed and nodded, rushing forward as her Professor turned to continue writing on the chalkboard. A hand caught hers and a shock went through her. She turned to see Harry’s worried eyes. 

I heard that, Evanna.

Somehow, she knew that was his mind whispering to hers. And she knew when he barely opened his mouth and murmured, “Are you alright?”

Evanna swallowed. With him touching her, his eyes trained on her, she knew that she couldn’t lie, but she also didn’t have time to explain how deeply the meeting with Dumbledore had rattled her. 

“Later,” she murmured, then, experimentally, in her mind-- _ meet me in the Chamber of Secrets? _

Harry nodded and let her go. Evanna heard Granger whispering frantically to him, asking him why he’s so friendly with Malfoy’s little sister, felt her brother’s annoyance, Weasley’s outrage and her Professor’s ever-growing worry as made her way to his office and beyond into his private rooms. Her mother was sitting in a rocking chair, wearing a dressing gown and reading a book. 

“Darling, what are you--”

“Oh, Mother, I think I’ve messed everything up and I don’t know what to do!”

Narcissa didn’t say a word, simply opening her arms and holding Evanna close. 


	16. Chapter 16

“What the hell was that?” 

Professor Snape stormed into his quarters in a swirl of anger and black robes. Evanna’s eyes widened--he did not swear lightly. 

“Severus, calm down, you’re scaring her,” Narcissa insisted. 

“Good! She should be scared! I am scared!” Severus shouted. 

“Severus, be--”

“This magic--this leithor aigne--it’s too powerful and people are sensing it! There are dangerous wizards in this castle, Narcissa--you know who I am talking about! She has piqued Lucius’ interest in her and now her brother tells me Dumbledore wanted a meeting! Dumbledore, Narcissa!”

“Yes, I heard you the first time, dear,” Narcissa said dryly. “Evanna told me everything that has been happening, and though I am not entirely pleased with her experimentation,” Narcissa gave Evanna a very pointed look, “I do not believe things to be so dire as you make them out to be, Severus.”

Narcissa had, in fact, been giving Evanna quite the lecture before the Professor had entered the room. ‘New magics should not be attempted without supervision and should certainly not be tested on one’s brother.’ ‘It was lucky no one ended up as a vegetable or with extra appendages.’ ‘If something similar were to ever happen again, Narcissa would allow Severus to choose the punishment.’

“Narcissa, you know things are far more precarious than when you first came to me,” Professor Snape said. “You know what it means that--”

“Severus!” Narcissa snapped. 

_ That my Dark Mark is blackening. That Karkaroff is ready to flee the country.  _

Evanna looked wide-eyed between her mother and her professor. She had known, of course, that Professor Snape was a Death Eater. Obviously, for a half-blood to have connections with not only Lucius Malfoy, but also many of the rest of their social peers. However, the Dark Mark darkening. That was… worrisome. And she remembered some of the thoughts she had heard as she placed the spell on Draco. 

_ When milord returns, I will be above even the Malfoys. _

“The Dark Lord is returning,” Evanna murmured under her breath. The two adults stopped arguing long enough to stare at her. 

“What did you just say?” Professor Snape said sharply. Her mother looked shaky.

_ How could she possibly know? _

Evanna swallowed, ready to open her mouth, but stopped herself. What if Snape’s was the voice she had heard at the Second Task? Everything was so noisy that she was unable to tell who was who; she was still having difficulty now when she was in a crowd. Beyond that, did she really want the Dark Lord to come back? She knew her father desired it, so that was an automatic score against it. But, presumably so did Professor Snape. She had always been taught that the return of the Dark Lord would be the day the Wizarding World could come out of hiding, could put an end to the wars and troubles that plagued the muggle world. Evanna’s knowledge of muggles was limited to Harry’s relatives, horrible creatures who had obviously mistreated and neglected her friend simply for being…

Harry. Harry would be killed if the Dark Lord came back. 

“No--nothing,” she said unconvincingly. “But I’m really quite hungry--may I go get lunch before my next class? I told Mother everything about my meeting with Dumbledore.”

Professor Snape acted like he was about to refuse her, but Narcissa gently placed a hand on his arm and shook her head. 

_ Not now. She’ll just clam up and won’t tell us anything.  _

Her mother was a wise woman. 

“Fine. But you have detention Saturday,” Professor Snape snapped. 

“But, sir, Saturday is my mother’s funeral,” she said, widening her eyes deliberately. “Surely you wouldn’t give detention to a girl the week of her mother’s funeral?”

Narcissa snorted and Professor Snape glowered. “Impertinent little brat,” he grumbled, sending her off with a wave of his hand. 

While Evanna did grab a sandwich from the kitchens, she also retrieved several pounds of raw deer meat and did not head to her next class. Instead, she made her way to the first floor girls’ bathroom where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets was. 

“Oh, it’s you,” Myrtle said, sounding disappointed as she floated out of her u-bend. “I had heard you were being shipped off to the loony bin.”

“Who said that?” Evanna demanded, frowning. 

“Oh, one hears things floating about the school,” Myrtle sighed dramatically. “And don’t worry--while you were off playing with Dark Magics, I was helping my Harry make sure he could make it through the Second Task.”

Evanna glared at the ghost. “Be careful who you slander, Myrtle. I should hate to send the school into another panic by having Del Petrify you again.”

Myrtle looked thoroughly offended as she flew back to her stall, promptly overflooding the toilets with a splash. Evanna snarled her nose in disgust before hissing at the little snake carving to open the Chamber. Narrowly escaping her robes becoming soaked with toilet water, Evanna jumped down the tunnel, hurtling to the very bottom of the castle, lower than the lake even. When she stood on all the little skeletons at the bottom, something seemed off. Not wrong, just off. Like something that had been there before was gone; then she realized. So far away from her schoolmates and all the visiting students and professors, the constant buzzing in her mind was finally gone. She smiled in relief as she made her way to the Chamber proper. 

Her basilisk was curled in front of the giant bust of Salazar Slytherin, snoozing peacefully. Evanna slowly crept over and placed a hand on Del’s snout. 

“ _ ...chasssse the big deer…. But not the one with the poke-backssss…. _ ” the snake hissed sleepily. 

_ “Wake up, sssilly creature, _ ” Evanna hissed back. Del gave a terrifying yawn as she lifted her head, but carefully did not open her eyes in deference to Evanna. 

“ _ Massster! Why have you ssssstopped visssiting me?” _

Evanna winced. “ _ Ssssorry, Del, thingsssss have been bussssy _ .”

The snake pouted, as much as a fifty-foot serpent could pout.

“ _ Aww, don’t be mad, Del, _ ” Evanna hissed back. “ _ I’ve brought sssssnacksss. _ ”

Del perked up. “ _ Did you bring venissssssson?” _

_ “What elssssse?” _

Evanna nearly lost her hand as Del excitedly chomped up the meat. She smiled and settled beside the snake, eyes feeling droopy. She had not slept well since being released, what with the near constant headaches, but the pain was gone now and the desire to sleep was overwhelming. Her eyes drifted shut. 

A graveyard. A flock of white peacocks. Two armies meeting. A pair of lovers fleeing. Three women under a full moon. Four friends in a castle. A large snake, not a basilisk, unhinging its jaw. 

_ Beware of love, léitheoir aigne. Take heed of family, violet eyes. Be wary of enemies, mind reader.  _

Evanna woke to a sharp hiss and a presence in the back of her mind. 

_ “Ssstay there, sssspeaker!” _

_ “You know who I am, Del!” _ Harry hissed back. 

“ _ Masssster’ssss mind issss injured. Masssster needssss ressssst, _ ” the basilisk insisted. 

“ _ Massster can make dessssicionsssss for hersssself, _ ” Evanna snapped.  _ “Why don’t you go hunt ssssomething?” _

Still grumbling, the basilisk turned and slithered into one of the nearby pipes. Evanna watched her go, somewhat irritated. 

“Your mind is injured? Do you need to go back to the Hospital Wing?” Harry said immediately. Evanna glared at the basilisk. 

“Del is… protective,” she said. 

“Yeah, I know. Remember the first time I came down here with you last year?”

Evanna smirked. The Basilisk had very nearly Petrified Harry and squeezed Evanna to death in an attempt to keep her safe from  _ “the wizard hatchling with the pokey sssstick”. _

“Yes, well, she’s a good companion anyway, even if she overreacts.” 

Harry frowned as he studied Evanna. “What were you doing sleeping down here anyway? Don’t you have a stupid comfortable dorm you Slytherins like to brag about?”

“Yes, but if we stay in our dorms to skip classes, we’re automatically transported to the Hospital Wing. And if we’re not sick, then we get detention,” Evanna explained, dusting off her robes as she stood. 

Harry gave a low whistle. “That’s harsh. And you still say Snape is your favorite teacher?”

Evanna rolled her eyes. “And you thought that the Ministry would allow four underage wizards to drown in the name of a tournament if you didn’t personally save all four of them.”

Harry blushed. 

_ At least Fleur Delacour appreciated it.  _

Evanna saw an image in her mind’s eye of a blonde girl planting a kiss on Harry’s cheek and she wrinkled her nose and shoved the Gryffindor. 

“Oi! What was that for?” Harry exclaimed and then narrowed his eyes. “Hey--I thought you had solved that!”

“I had, but--well that’s part of why I was in the Hospital Wing,” Evanna said. Harry winced.

“Yeah--erm--I heard about your mum. Are you alright?”

Evanna gave him a soft smile. “Yeah, don’t worry about it. There are worse things in this castle.”

_ Like Igor Karkaroff. _

“What do you know about Igor Karkaroff?” Evanna said, blinking in surprise. She hadn’t expected Harry to have any idea about it. 

Harry furrowed his eyebrows. “What do  _ you _ know about Igor Karkaroff?”

The two stared at each other for several moments and Evanna suddenly had a vision of the future, if the Dark Lord truly was rising, that the two would be standing on opposite sides. No longer would they be content to relax in the Chamber of Secrets, teasing each other, making sure the other was doing alright. Instead, there would be distrust, there would be danger in being seen around the other, more than there was now. They would be expected to fight the other, to want the other one dead. The would have to hate the other. It was in that moment, she began to realize something. 

She did not want the Dark Lord to come back. She wanted things to remain as they were, so long as that meant she got to keep Harry Potter as a friend. 

Evanna pulled away from the staring. “Please, let’s not talk about that.”

“But you know something?” Harry said, pressing her further. 

Evanna shook her head. “What--what happened the day of the Second Task. It--it was like opening a dam. I hear  _ everything _ . I don’t always know who I’m hearing though.”

“What did you hear? Is Karkaroff dangerous or something?”

He really was like a crup with a bone.

“Karkaroff isn’t really dangerous. A coward, yes, dangerous. We’ve seen worse,” Evanna scoffed. 

“Okay, then,” Harry said. “What are you hearing then?”

Evanna studied her friend closely. He had always been quite taken with Albus Dumbledore, she knew. Her father and brother alike had bemoaned the fact quite often. If Evanna told him she had heard someone plotting to bring the Dark Lord back, he would go immediately to the Headmaster, and he would report who he had gotten that information from. And if Evanna knew anything about the Headmaster after their meeting, it was that he would not see Evanna as an innocent party.

“I don’t know what I’m hearing,” she said, shaking her head. “As I said, I can’t really tell who’s thoughts and feelings are whose. It’s like a jumbled buzzing in the back of my head. Just--be careful, Harry.”

He snorted. “Yeah. Everyone seems to be telling me that.”

“Good! They should be!” Evanna exclaimed. “Have they also told you that you are entirely too impulsive?”

He groaned. “You sound like Hermione.”

Evanna gasped dramatically. “Why I never!”

The two continued to bicker as Harry lead the way out of the Chamber of Secrets. As they entered Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom, the buzzing of the rest of the school came back and only got stronger when they left the bathroom. 

_ ...McGonagall just wants to torture us ‘til our OWLs… _

_ ...dungbombs on the firsties in the Entrance… _

_ ...those boys never study enough… _

_ ...oaf has no idea what he’s just… _

“Whoa, are you okay?” Harry said, grasping Evanna’s arm to steady her. She focused on that bit of contact, trying to regain her sense of self. Before she was able to respond, another thought floated through her head.

_ Merlin, the way he looks at her.  _

Evanna looked up, straight into the betrayed brown eyes of her best friend. Ginny turned and started down the hall in the opposite direction. Pulling away from Harry and wincing when the voices came back just as strong, Evanna chased after the redhead. 

“Ginny! Ginny, wait!”

She had to chase the girl all the way to the Castle Centre, dodging other students and fighting the urge to close her eyes at the onslaught of emotion and thought coming towards her. 

“Ginny!”

The other girl had her face in her hands and was very obviously crying. Evanna approached her carefully, unsure what to do. She had rarely seen her strong, vivacious friend crying. It just wasn’t Ginny.

“Oh, just stop it, Evanna!” Ginny cried out, looking up. “Don’t try and say what you all usually do. He’s not going to ever notice me. He’s never gonna see me as anything more than his friend’s little sister, not when he’s looking at you like that!”

Evanna shook her head. “Ginny, you’re being unreasonable. We’re too young for all of this any way!”

Ginny shook her head. “Juliet was thirteen when Romeo fell in love with her!”

“Yes, and we all saw how well that turned out for her,” Evanna said dryly. 

“Don’t joke!” Ginny said. 

“But this is a joke!” Evanna said. “Can you imagine how Lucius Malfoy would react to Harry and I dating? Oh wait--we don’t have to after Skeeter’s bloody article! Not to mention, Dumbledore all but thinks I’m next next Dark Lord or Lady or whatver--”

“I’m sorry, what?”

“Never mind,” Evanna said. “Point is, Potter would have to be out of his mind to decide to fall in love with me instead of you.”

Ginny swallowed tearfully. “Still… I just… Maybe I need to move past this. Find someone else to obsess over.”

Evanna shrugged. “If that’s what makes you happy. I could always put in a good word for you with Harry…”

“Don’t you dare, Evanna Malfoy!” Ginny said, aghast. 

Evanna snickered. “I’ll be sure this is part of my wedding toast when you’re Mrs. Ginny Potter.”

“I knew you were nosing through my bookbag that day!”

Even as the girls giggled at the thought, Evanna could barely ignore the pang in her heart. There was no way she and Harry would ever be more than friends. They were toeing the line by simply being friends as it was. She would settle for standing by Ginny’s side. She could be content with that. Right?

Right?


	17. Chapter 17

After nearly two years of Narcissa Malfoy’s absence, there has finally been a funeral. It seems Lord Malfoy has finally given up the pretense there is any hope of ever seeing his wife return, though it remains unclear whether she actually is dead. 

Certainly, Dear Readers, the socialite’s children were the very picture of grief. Draco, age 14, was dressed in black wool robes, utterly stoic and dignified. But, of course, our readership will be far more interested in young Evanna, age 13, who we all know to be romantically involved with young Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived and Triwizard Champion. Potter was nowhere in sight, and what a sight young Ms. Malfoy presented. Dressed in black silk, she also wore a French lace veil and gloves as she laid her mother’s soul to rest. Like her mother before her, Evanna is sure to become one of the great style icons of Wizarding Society.

One can only assume that this tragedy would put a strain on the young couple, or, perhaps, it was the presence of the looming Lord Malfoy that kept Potter at bay? Dragons are one thing, dear readers, fathers of one’s girlfriend is quite another. Especially if, as some detractors have said, Lucius Malfoy had a hand in his wife’s disappearance and supposed death.

The family has said that in lieu of flowers one can make donations to the Wizarding Arts Endowment, a charity which meant a great deal to the late Narcissa Malfoy (if she is indeed passed)....

“That Skeeter! How dare she?” Eva was saying on the other side of Evanna at the breakfast table. “Making your family tragedy out to be some sort of conspiracy!”

Evanna merely frowned at the newspaper, watching concernedly as Draco got up and left the table after reading his own copy. The picture of the siblings could not be more stark; Draco so pale and silver, looking as though he was holding back tears. Evanna with a somber expression, her long black hair flowing down past her torso. 

I look like a bloody banshee, she thought. Maybe it was time she cut her hair…

More than being annoyed that Skeeter had implied Narcissa was still alive (which was true), Evanna was aggravated that the woman kept up with the notion she and Harry were in some sort of illicit romance. If “as some detractors said” her father was a part of her mother’s disappearance, which was true, would it not follow that maybe they should not keep insisting on this ridiculous relationship between her and Potter?

“Are you alright, Evanna?” Elin said, a little more softly than Eva’s angry admonishments of the article. Evanna blinked at her friend. 

“Yes. Yes, I’m alright,” she said after pausing a moment too long. Her roommates looked at each other, obviously not buying it. 

“We know how hard you’ve been taking this whole thing,” Eva said. “This is the first time you’ve been to a meal in the Great Hall in weeks! I’m sure nobody would fault you if you stayed back from classes for a little while.”

“I think I’ve missed quite enough of class,” Evanna insisted. “If you’ll excuse me.”

Thoughts and suspicions followed Evanna out of the hall. Though she was getting many looks of sympathy from the Slytherins, and even some from the Hufflepuffs, she felt the Gryffindors glaring after her.

….poor girl, she’s just too delicate for…

….probably helped her Da’ do her Mum in….

….say she didn’t even cry at the funeral….

….must be in shock still….

….traitor Malfoy would be pissing his pants if he knew how soon….

The thought caught Evanna’s attention. Could that be the same person that was actively bringing Voldemort back? She closed her eyes, trying to concentrate on the person. 

….must deal with Father soon. He is entirely too suspicious for comfort. I…

“What are you doing?”

Evanna’s concentration was shattered by her brother’s voice. She opened her eyes to see him glowering at her. 

“Hasn’t our family been in the news enough without someone accusing it’s daughter of being crazy?” Draco demanded.

Evanna blinked. “I’m sorry?”

“Get out of the hallway acting like you’re Looney Lovegood,” he sneered. 

“Did I do something to offend you?” she said mildly. 

I think you did…. I just can’t figure out what.

The thought Evanna heard from her brother made her nervous. He couldn’t be suspicious, could he? But that was crazy; she nor her mother had seen fit to share with Draco her powers. He had no reason to suspect her. 

Draco sighed heavily. “Just… Just try not to call more attention to us, okay? I thought that the funeral would put all these rumors to rest…”

Evanna felt a pang in her heart, seeing just how distraught her brother looked. Though her mother had not been happy with it, Professor Snape had determined it was best that Draco did not know she was alive if he was going tell Lucius. Narcissa only agreed after Evanna threatened to keep wiping her brother’s mind until one or both of them were vegetables. 

“Give it time, Draco,” she said. 

“The reporters are accusing Father of something nefarious,” he said. 

Evanna pursed her lips. The reporters, for once, were wholly correct in their assumptions that Lucius had done something to his wife. Draco rolled his eyes. 

“I know Father can be less than pleasant, Evanna, but really? To murder his own wife? The mother of his children?”

Evanna didn’t say anything, which seemed to make Draco angrier. 

“You just have to see the worst in him, don’t you? It doesn’t matter that he’s fed and clothed us--given you more training than any second-born daughter deserves--you are just determined to hate him, aren’t you?” Draco demanded. 

“He hardly treats me the same as he does you, Draco,” she said, trying her best not to get angry herself. After what she had done to him, she deserved his anger. But, it still stung that after all this time, her brother still had no idea of how much their father had done to her. She swallowed, refusing to think on it. 

“Sometimes I wonder if the rumors are right,” Draco sneered. 

“What rumors?” Evanna said.

“The ones that say you’re not a Malfoy at all,” he said, a malicious glint in his eye. Evanna could hardly believe what she was hearing. “That you’re just a bastard child and Father would have been well within his rights to--”

Draco cut himself off abruptly as Theo Nott walked out of the Great Hall. The other Slytherin looked from one sibling to the other, obviously having heard their conversation. Evanna looked away from both of them, mortified to realize there were tears on her cheeks. 

Bloody bastard, making a girl cry…

“You might want to take this somewhere private, Malfoy,” Nott said slowly. “You know how Snape dislikes infighting where the other Houses can see it.”

“Bloody Snape,” Draco muttered, turning on his heel. “Well?” he snapped at Evanna. 

“I think you’ve said enough, Draco,” Evanna said quietly. 

Draco opened his mouth to say something more, but Nott raised his eyebrow. Draco snarled again and stalked off. 

“Y’know, I do think your brother makes a better ferret,” Nott said slowly. Evanna had a hard time holding in her snort. “I’m sorry for your loss, by the way. I wasn’t able to offer my condolences at the funeral.”

Evanna blushed. Everyone was giving their condolences, but she knew her mother was alive and mostly well in Professor Snape’s quarters. 

“Thank you, Nott,” she said. The boy nodded awkwardly and went on his way. 

Draco seemed to avoid Evanna for several weeks, though every time she did see him across the Common Room or in the Great Hall, he was looking at her with narrowed, suspicious eyes. It reminded her of how he had once regarded Harry the year previous, after a floating Potter head had been spotted throwing handfuls of mud at Draco in Hogsmeade. 

She did her best to ignore her erstwhile brother, instead focusing on the book her mother had given her on the léitheoir aigne, as well as a few tomes she had retrieved from the Chamber of Secrets after reading something about the powers of the violet eyes being in some way related to animal magicks of all sorts, including Parseltongue. Though she had not found anything else useful to her in developing her powers, she learned more about her House’s founder. He had kept fastidious records of his life in Hogwarts, as well as the lives of his immediate family members. Some magic translated the diaries from Old English into something she could read. She suspected if someone who wasn’t a Parselmouth was to try and read the would not be able to; they may even be treated to a rather unpleasant privacy spell.

Her headaches ebbed away as she regained a hold on her powers, though she still had a hard time differentiating the voices she heard while in crowds. Whoever it was trying to bring back the Dark Lord must have been as busy as any of the rest of the students as the end of the year approached, for Evanna hadn’t heard anything from him (or her) for awhile. Professor Snape had warned her on multiple occasions to let it lie, but her curiosity and her determination to keep things the same would not let her. She still went out frequently, walking all through the castle, hoping to find the culprit alone so she could figure out who it was. But, it was all to no avail. 

Bridget and Luna were constantly in the Castle Centre, as were Evanna and Ginny, studying for their finals. Evidently, even though they were two years away from taking their OWLs, the teachers believed they needed to be studying constantly, greatly reducing Evanna’s ability to seek out the would-be Dark Lord helper. At least Harry was not asking her for any help on the Third Task, as he had yet to hear what exactly the task was to be. 

“Evanna,” Ginny suddenly said as they were sitting in the Castle Centre. There was a distinct whiny edge to her voice. “I’m boo--oored.”

Evanna finished the paragraph she had been reading in Slytherin’s diaries. His interactions with his twin sons were most interesting.

I worry as my progeny grow more powerful, their ambitions will grow as well as their small brotherly rivalry. Though I doubt either of them would commit patricide, fratricide is not completely out of the realm of possibility. So I have taken such measures that I would not have to choose between protecting a live son and avenging a dead one. The Curse I have devised should protect my progeny from each other for generations to come….

“She’s ignoring me, Bridget,” Ginny whined again.

“Maybe she just thinks you are a fourteen year old witch, capable of entertaining yourself, instead of a toddler,” Bridget said dryly from her corner where she was working on an essay for Transfiguration. 

“Oh, who asked you?” Ginny scowled. 

“I believe you did, Ginny,” Luna said from her perch on a beanbag, reading the newest edition of the Quibbler. 

“Haven’t you any homework? The Slytherins are buried in it,” Evanna said, finally closing the diary. 

“Of course we’ve got homework,” Ginny said. “I just don’t wanna do it.”

Evanna shook her head. Gryffindors really needed minding every moment of the day. 

“Is that homework you’re working on?” Luna asked, a strange knowing look in her eyes. Evanna slid the diary into her bag. 

“Perhaps we could take a study break,” Evanna admitted slowly. 

Ginny let out a little ‘whoop’ and charged forward out of the room, leaving the other three no choice but to follow her out of the castle and onto the quidditch pitch. Somehow, Ginny knew how to pick the lock to the broom shed and was soon passing out the brooms to the other girls. 

“How did you do that?” Bridget said, gesturing to the shed. 

“You don’t live with Gred and Forge Weasley and not learn a thing or two,” Ginny said. Evanna made a note not to underestimate any of the redheads. 

Soon, all of them were in the sky. Though Evanna had never been the quidditch fanatic her brother was, flying was rather enjoyable and tossing the quaffle back and forth with her friends was a good way to let off steam after so much studying. 

You’ve got to be kidding me.

Evanna looked back down at the ground and saw her brother with a few of his friends--she thought she recognized Zabini, along with Theo Nott and the Slytherin quidditch captain, Marcus Flint. Flint was cursing. 

“What’s got a bee in their bonnet?” Ginny said as she caught the quaffle from Bridget. Her friend had quite the aptitude for the game, though she had yet to try out for the Gryffindor team. 

“Probably that we’re using the pitch.”

“Well, we were here first,” Ginny said, before pointing the old school broom down and zooming to the ground. When Evanna and the other two girls finally caught up, Ginny and Draco were already arguing.

“....not even on a team! You aren’t even all in the same House!”

“In case you haven’t noticed, Malfoy, there’s no Quidditch this year,” Ginny shot back, stepping up to Evanna’s brother. Evanna hadn’t quite noticed, being so short herself, but her brother had rather shot up in height and towered over Ginny as well. 

“Just because you Gryffindors have no strategy--”

“Yeah, that’s why we’ve kicked your slimy Slytherin arses the past three years!”

“Get off our pitch, Weasley!”

“Make me, Malfoy!”

Evanna likely should have stepped in, but she was rather enjoying watching her brother being obstinate to someone other than herself for once. Bridget, however, seemed to be getting tired of the arguing. 

“Look, the pitch is plenty big enough for all of us--”

“We’re not letting you all go back to your Houses and give information on our strategies,” Flint said scathingly.

“I’m in your House,” Evanna muttered, but was overshadowed by Ginny narrowing her eyes. 

“We’ll play you for it.”

The four boys looked at each other, before laughing. 

“We’re not playing against you,” Draco said. “You’re girls.”

Evanna found herself rather offended. “Excuse you--”

“What, you chicken, Malfoy?” Ginny said. “You have nothing to lose, after all. Unless you’re a coward.”

Evanna had to repress her snort. Her brother could not deny a challenge like that. “You’re on.”

The game lasted over two hours, as Draco and Ginny kept outdoing one another in more and more outlandish scores. After awhile, it was only those two playing, the rest having gone over to the sidelines to watch. 

“If Gryffindor doesn’t put her on the team next year, they’re even more of idiots than I thought,” Nott leaned over to Evanna to say. She nodded solemnly. 

“Ginny is a force to be reckoned with,” she agreed. The little group stayed until it got dark, forcing Draco and Ginny to come down, still arguing fiercely over who won and who lost. Evanna and the others had completely lost track, instead just chatting amicably. 

“Didn’t see that one coming,” Bridget said as they all marched back to the castle. 

“See what coming?” Evanna asked. The Hufflepuff gave her an odd look and then shook her head, chuckling. 

“Nothing. It’s nothing, Ev.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little filler-y, I know, but I think it ends cute. But, I needed a bit of a transition chapter to get us to the later events of Goblet of Fire and onto the summer. I'm feeling about five, maybe six more chapters until I'm finished with Goblet. I'll be picking up in the summer before Harry's fifth, Ev's fourth year for the next part. Thank you all for reading and have a Merry Christmas!


	18. Chapter 18

~Draco~

Draco was not happy. 

This was not new. No one had ever described Draco Malfoy as a happy boy. More often, he had heard words like “spoiled” or “taciturn” bandied about. Dramatic, too. Girls had described him as melancholy in a sort of wistful way after the disappearance--death--of his mother. But it was not his mother’s disapp--death--that was causing his unhappiness. It was his sister. Or, at least, something his sister had done. 

She had done…. Something. Something bad to him. He just didn’t know what. 

“Did you swallow a lemon, Malfoy?” Nott said as he took a seat beside Draco in the Great Hall. 

“Nah, it looks more like he hasn’t made a trip to the loo in a couple days,” Zabini replied from his spot across from Draco. 

“Classy, Zabini,” Draco said, a slight snarl to his lip. The other boy snickered. 

“C’mon, mate,” Zabini said, grabbing a roll from the basket and buttering it. “What’s got you so…”

“Constipated?” Nott supplied. 

“Yes! That’s the word!” Zabini said cheerfully.

Draco frowned at the other two. Their crassness was irritating, to be sure, but the question itself. Just what was it that had him so moody? Some would probably point out that his mother’s funeral had just been a month prior, but somehow, Draco knew that wasn’t it. It had something to do with his sister; that much he knew. But, every time he tried to think on it too hard, it was like he ran into a wall--a blank mass, protecting some huge--

Something. He just couldn’t figure out what that something was. 

“Dunno,” Draco grumbled, stabbing a potato viciously with his fork. He could practically hear the glances his dormmates were exchanging. 

Nott suddenly straightened beside him, looking towards the door. Draco followed his gaze. His little sister was walking in amongst the odd assortment of girls she called ‘friends’, including Weasley’s surprisingly adept little sister. Draco had never quite understood how Evanna could stand to spend so much time around a Hufflepuff, a Weasel, and the oddest bird to ever grace the halls of Hogwarts, but he had found himself seeking out Ginny Weasley for more Quidditch competitions. The girl was good, though he’d never admit it. 

“I know who you’re looking at,” Zabini said, waggling his eyebrows at Nott, “but who are you staring at?”

Draco blinked and turned back to his dormmates. “That Weasley girl thinks she’s so wonderful on a broom. I think she’s been panting after Potter for too long.”

Zabini rolled his eyes dramatically. “Are you still in a pissing contest with Weasel’s little sister?”

Draco would have responded, but his little sister had taken a seat a little ways down from them. 

“Hallo, Draco,” she said softly. “Could I have the butter, please?”

Something about her re-awakened the anger in Draco. And not in the normal sibling rivalry way. He glared at her and then deliberately turned away. 

“Here, Evanna,” he heard Nott saying behind him. “Today he’s a little--well--”

“You don’t need to explain my brother to--”

“Something crawled up his bum and died, we’re pretty sure,” Zabini quipped. Draco heard Evanna cough in that obnoxious way that meant she really wanted to laugh but was trying to be proper and spun around to glare at her. 

"You don't know what you're talking about, Draco! You are signing Mother up to die!"

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm getting this family back together, Evanna. We'll stop being the laughing stock of Wizarding Britain and return to where we should be: untouchable."

Draco didn’t remember the conversation, and yet he did. He remembered wanting to tell Father something desperately, and Evanna wanting the opposite just as much. But, ultimately, he was the firstborn son. He was the Heir. It was his responsibility to keep the family strong, as he had attempted to do by pushing Father to have the funeral and put a rest to poor Mother and all the unsavory gossip around her. And Evanna had disagreed wholeheartedly with him, but eventually given in, seeing his wisdom. Or, that was the story he had told himself. 

Evanna’s purple eyes had widened somewhat and she somewhat hastily excused herself. 

“But I heard they are meant to serve trifle for pudding,” Nott was saying. “I thought that was your favorite?”

“I really must go. I have an awful lot of studying to do,” Evanna replied. 

“You read more than any other third year Slytherin I know--”

“And yet my Charms mark is still not up to snuff,” she replied primly, quickly swinging her bookbag over her shoulder. “I’ll see you around, Nott.”

Draco watched his little sister take off through narrowed eyes as Nott deflated beside him. It was certain to his mind now. Someone must have been mucking around in his memory. Now, normally that would take a very skilled wizard, but the rules didn’t always seem to apply to his sister. Certainly not the rules that one mustn’t begin practicing Dark Magic too young, lest always be deficient in some of the Lighter forms. 

Evanna had done something to him. It was up to him to figure out just what she was trying to hide. 

~Evanna~

Something was wrong. 

As usual these days, Draco had glared at her and ignored her. Until he hadn’t. And when he looked at her, she heard her own voice from months ago. 

"You don't know what you're talking about, Draco! You are signing Mother up to die!"

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm getting this family back together, Evanna. We'll stop being the laughing stock of Wizarding Britain and return to where we should be: untouchable."

She had forced Draco to forget that. So the memories had to be nothing more than her own guilty conscious, right? She got up from the table immediately, not having even ate anything for her dinner. 

“Excuse me,” she muttered to no one in particular. Nott perked up.

“But I heard they are meant to serve trifle for pudding,” Nott argued. “I thought that was your favorite?”

“I really must go. I have an awful lot of studying to do,” Evanna replied, not even really looking at the boy. 

Nott gave her a boy-ish grin, still trying to coax her to sit back down. “You read more than any other third year Slytherin I know--”

Evanna felt her face redden as she tried to think of a plausible excuse.

“And yet my Charms mark is still not up to snuff,” she replied primly, quickly swinging her bookbag over her shoulder. “I’ll see you around, Nott.”

She felt her brother’s eyes on her the entire way out of the Great Hall and did her best not to run. The tension in her reduced slightly as soon as she was out of view of her brother, but it did not last long. 

Blasted old man will ruin everything like he always does. Not enough he ruins his son’s life. But no matter--I will be well rid of him after tonight. My lord is merciful to allow me my revenge at last…

Evanna’s eyes widened as she heard the thought and looked around. There was no one near her in the corridor that she could see. She took the only course of action that she possibly could having heard a potential murderer in her head: She took off to find Professor Snape. 

As she rounded the corner, she saw Harry running in from the grounds, looking wild-eyed. Her heart thumped--had she been too late? Had someone already died?

“Harry! What’s wrong?”

“It’s old Mr. Crouch--he’s sick and demanding to see Dumbledore,” Harry said, leading the way down the corridor. “Have you heard anything?”

“Yes--I think a murderer is in the castle. He wants to kill tonight,” Evanna replied. She felt a new wave of panic coming off Harry.

“C’mon,” he said. She had to practically run to keep up with his longer, agitated strides as they made their way to the Headmaster's office. Evanna nearly breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Professor Snape standing in front of the gargoyle that guarded the office. The old man made her nervous, especially after her last encounter with him. 

She could tell even without her powers that Harry did not share her relief to see the Potions Master. Quite the opposite, in fact. 

"We need to see Dumbledore! Mr. Crouch is sick and he wants--"

"The Headmaster is busy," Professor Snape said, a derisive sneer to his voice. 

“Sir, now is not the time,” Evanna said. “I heard someone plotting to murder and according to Harry, Mr. Crouch has gone insane.”

Professor Snape’s eyes flashed, catching on immediately to the fact that Harry obviously knew of Evanna’s powers, but before he could say anything, Dumbledore had come down from his office. His blue eyes narrowed suspiciously at Evanna for just a moment before he smiled at Harry. 

“Harry, m’boy, what seems to be the problem?”

Harry quickly recounted to Dumbledore what happened. Evidently, he had been speaking with Viktor Krum near the Forbidden Forest--Evanna couldn’t help think him foolish for that--when Mr. Crouch had approached them, apparently out of his mind. Krum had agreed to stay with Crouch while Harry went looking for the Headmaster. Within minutes, Dumbledore had Harry leading the way out onto the grounds to find poor Mr. Crouch. Professor Snape was overly tense behind her, though she sensed there was more to it than his current annoyance with her. 

As they reached the edge of the forest, there was only one figure lying on the ground. 

“Krum!” Harry cried, charging forward.

“Harry, be careful,” Evanna hissed, grabbing him by the wrist. 

“Most vigilant, Ms. Malfoy,” another voice joined them. Professor Snape became even more tense with the approach of Mad-Eye Moody. The Potions Master seemed to like the former Auror even less than Evanna did. 

Professor Dumbledore had ennervated the quidditch star and had called over his shoulder for the two professors to spread out in order to find Mr. Crouch, who had apparently attacked Krum once Harry had left. 

No one will ever know where he is buried.

“Harry, wands out,” she said. 

His eyes widened. “Did you--did you hear the same person? Shouldn’t we try and stop him?”

In any other situation, Evanna would have laughed at the sheer Gryffindor-ishness of that statement. But, in this moment, where she had not felt less safe since last she was alone with Lucius, it was not in her to laugh. 

“I think it’s too late,” Evanna murmured. 

Krum joined them, looking nervous. “Should ve not go back to the castle?”

Before Harry could open his mouth, Evanna answered for him. “I would think it more prudent to wait for the professors. That is an awful lot of open ground to cover.”

Krum looked at Evanna’s hand, still tight around Harry’s wrist and then rose an eyebrow at Harry. Evanna released Harry, a fierce blush coming to her cheeks. Before any of the three students could say anything more, the three professors came stomping out of the woods. 

“Did you find anything?” Harry asked hopefully.

Evanna knew the answer before any of the professors were able to answer. No one would ever find anything left of Mr. Crouch. She could see in her mind’s eye a magicked bone being buried in a shallow grave that no one would ever guess could hold an entire human being. She shivered, watching the edge of the woods carefully. She wasn’t sure if she was looking to catch a glimpse of the killer or to reassure herself that he wasn’t coming after her. 

“Unfortunately, no, m’boy,” Dumbledore said sadly. “We shall escort Mr. Krum to the ship before heading to the castle.”

They did just that, Dumbledore admonishing Harry to go straight to Gryffindor Tower when they returned to the castle. 

“Ms. Malfoy,” he said after Harry had gotten out of earshot. “Have you anything to add to the night’s events?”

Those piercing blue eyes seemed to freeze Evanna in place. The only thing she had to add would mean revealing her secret to the Headmaster, but that she was certainly never going to do. Professor Snape placed a hand on her shoulder. 

“I believe, Headmaster, that young Mr. Potter simply pulled whoever was in his path into his mischief making, as usual,” her Head of House sneered. 

“Surely you’re being a little unfair, Severus--”

“If I have your leave, Headmaster, I prefer students in my House to stick to a strict curfew and lights out schedule,” Professor Snape drawled. The Headmaster sighed. 

“Yes, go on,” he said. 

Both Slytherins were silent as Professor Snape escorted Evanna to the Common Room, his hand not leaving her shoulder. This night had thoroughly unnerved him, she could tell. Before they made it to the dungeon corridor that the entrance to the Common Room was in, Professor Snape spoke in a low voice. 

“I do not pretend to understand your gifts,” he said. “Nor do I want to pretend to understand your…. acquaintance with Potter. However, I do understand you to be a most cunning and clever young woman. Therefore your decision to allow Harry Potter in on your secret--”

“I didn’t do anything of the sort!” Evanna exclaimed. “He--well, he kind of figured it out.”

“He figured out the ancient legend of the léitheoir aigne when the boy barely understands even the basics of Wizarding Society with no help whatsoever?” 

Evanna blushed. “I--I trust him. Harry wouldn’t do anything to hurt me.”

“Oh, Potter never intends anyone to be hurt,” Professor Snape scoffed. “Nonetheless, people around him do get hurt. I do not wish you to become one of the statistics, Ms. Malfoy.”

Evanna swallowed. “I’m rather tired, sir. May I go on to bed?”

Professor Snape sighed. “Very well. Think on what I said, Ms. Malfoy. And be careful.”

“I always am, Professor.”


	19. Chapter 19

Evanna’s worry over Draco and what he may or may not be remembering had been shunted to the back burner of her mind, what with upcoming finals and Harry asking for her help in training for the Third Task. 

“Hermione’s great and all, but she only knows what she knows from books,” Harry had explained. “You’ve actually practiced this stuff.”

“You do realize that much of what I’ve practiced isn’t exactly ‘Light Magic’,” Evanna had replied coolly. In reality some deep part of her was waiting for him to reject her utterly. 

Harry had shrugged somewhat uncomfortably. “Someone warned me that whoever put me in this Tournament wants to kill me. He said to be on my guard and do whatever I have to to stay alive.”

Evanna had been rather suspicious at that statement, but had ultimately let it go. She did not exactly tell Harry everything about her life; she could not expect him to tell her everything. Instead, she had met with Harry nearly every night in the Chamber of Secrets (much to Del’s annoyance, as she did not have the time to pay much attention to the basilisk when she was down there with Harry), teaching him any and every spell that she thought might be useful. Harry didn’t balk at any of them and she couldn’t help but think that was only because he did not have quite the context of the Wizarding World’s view on Dark Magic that she did. After each session, she would go back to her Common Room, ready to crash but still needing to do her own homework.

“Here,” a voice behind her said one night. She turned to see Theodore Nott with a sandwich and several chocolate biscuits. The boy had been becoming more and more forward with his intentions toward her, though Evanna had not yet decided her feelings on the matter. “You didn’t come to dinner tonight.”

Evanna flushed. “Thank you. You really didn’t have to, though,” she said. 

Nott flashed a boy-ish grin. “Oh, I know. Eat the sandwich anyway.”

Evanna shook her head in confusion as the older boy walked up to his own dorm before taking a bite of the sandwich--egg-and-cress, her favorite--before turning to Professor Flitwick’s essay. The cheering charm was not exactly her favorite and she had far from mastered it. In fact, she had reduced Luna to tears when she attempted the charm on her friend during class before Flitwick suggested Evanna do some more research and practice outside of class before attempting the charm on another human again. Evanna was hoping that by going above and beyond on her essay that maybe she would be able to pass the class. But, with food in her stomach and the lapping waves of the lake on the window, her eyes were drifting closed no matter how hard she tried to stop them… 

The three women stood at the top of a hill in the middle of a circle of standing stones. One was old and bent over a gnarled staff, holding tightly to the hand of the second, a girl who looked to be several years younger than Evanna herself. The third’s stomach was round and protruding. Mother. Maiden. Crone.

The little girl walked up to Evanna and took her hand gently. Evanna allowed herself to be lead up the hill to the other two. 

“It is almost time,” the little girl whispered.

“Time for what?” Evanna asked. 

The mother placed a hand on Evanna’s cheek, her wild black hair whipping around in the wind. 

“He is almost here,” the pregnant woman said. 

“Who are you talking about?”

The crone leaned even more heavily on the maiden, and looked up at Evanna, piercing purple eyes shining out from deep wrinkles. 

“You are almost ready,” the old witch croaked. 

“Ready for what?”

“Watch,” the crone said. 

“Wait,” the maiden said.

“And learn from those who went before you,” the mother said. “And you may just lead us out of hiding.”

As one, the three waved their hands and fog filled Evanna’s vision. She heard an angry voice speaking in what sounded like German. Saw a mushroom cloud. Shivered in a lonely orphanage. There were flashes of green and swirls of gowns at a ball and funerals for people far too young and laughter around a Yule tree. Joy and pain, light and dark intermingled freely in the images before Evanna. Finally, she stood before the standing stones again. This time, the three were not there. It was just her, but she felt as though she had a thousand eyes upon her, like the stares of disapproving ancestors glaring down on her. 

Tentatively, Evanna took a step toward the stones and lifted a hand, reaching out to touch the stone--

A hand shook her awake roughly. Evanna blinked the sleep from her eyes slowly as she lifted her head to see who had disturbed her. The Common Room was dark now, and the only one in it was her brother, standing over her with a look of distaste on his face.

“It’s past lights out,” he said gruffly, not really looking at her. “You were supposed to be in your dorm an hour ago.”

“Who made you Prefect?” she said grumpily, fighting back a yawn. 

“I’m sure Snape will next term,” her brother said haughtily, before seeming to remember that he was still upset with her. “Get to bed.”

Evanna would have argued more but Draco had turned and gone up to his dorm. She sighed and packed her things back into her bookbag, knowing she wasn’t getting any more work done that night. For some reason, it felt as though it was the calm before the storm. 

On the evening of June 24th, the entire school and all of the visiting students gathered at the Quidditch Pitch to watch the Third and Final Task of the Triwizard Tournament. Theodore Nott had asked Evanna if she might accompany him, but as she and Bridget had joined the toad choir, Evanna had had to turn him down. She could not help but feeling relieved that she had that excuse handy. She knew very well what was expected of Pureblood children like them and was desperate to hold onto her childhood a little longer. At least, what small piece of childhood her father had not stolen from her. 

She had only seen Harry for a brief moment that morning before he was enveloped into a crowd of Weasleys. He had seemed pale, nervous, but also hopeful. He had certainly done better in this Tournament than anyone had expected him to. Because of this, he and the other Hogwarts Champion, Cedric Diggory, had been allowed into the maze first, followed by Viktor Krum and Fleur Delacour. Harry gave her a little wave and a wink before disappearing into the maze. Evanna blushed. 

“Merlin, have you got it bad,” Bridget muttered. 

“What?” 

“Nothing. Your toad is chewing on your tie.”

It was as Professor Flitwick lead the choir through another rendition of Something Wicked This Way Comes that it happened. Professor Moody was shoving his way through the crowds in a rather agitated state and nearly knocked Evanna over. 

Potter should be to the Portkey by now… Why is this taking so bloody long?

Evanna cut herself off mid-note. Bridget kept singing, but gave Evanna an odd look. 

“Double, double toil and trouble--”

“I’ve got to go,” Evanna muttered. 

“But we’re in the middle of a concert!” Bridget hissed under the sopranos. 

“Fire burn and cauldron bubble--”

“I’ll be back,” she muttered, before squeezing her way through the choir to follow Professor Moody. The man was looking over his shoulder as Evanna focused all her might on him. 

“Something wicked this way comes!”

Blasted creature! Potter can’t possibly--  
Evanna watched in confusion as Professor Moody’s prosthetic eye swirled and whirled, focusing on something beyond the wall of the maze before he rose his wand. She glanced up at the screen to see Harry battling with a Blast-Ended Skrewt suddenly come out on top. The scarlet and gold clad portion of the crowd cheered. 

“Eye of newt, and toe of frog--”

Evanna fought her way through the pressing crowds trying to get closer to the professor, but they were unrelenting. Everyone was in high spirits and Evanna had been fighting those old headaches all night, but no amount of Pain-Relief Potion could keep them truly at bay. But, she was nothing if not a Slytherin, and as a Slytherin her determination would not waver. She would get to the bottom of what was going on. 

“Evanna!”

She turned to see her brother, his grey eyes wide.

“Evanna, what the hell do you think you’re doing? Acting like a fool again!” he shouted at her, looming over her in much the same manner that their father often did. Evanna flinched back. One look at her brother and she knew. 

His memory had returned. And he had immediately sought out their Father. 

“You need to come with me,” he said, a snarl to his voice. “Father wishes to speak with both of us.”

Tears filled her eyes. “What--what have you done, Draco?”

“I don’t think you have any right to be asking what I did, Evanna Belinda,” he growled. “I knew Father was training you, but turning that against your own brother? Making me believe my mother was dead?”

Evanna opened her mouth to respond, but something stopped her. The crowd cheered and she looked at the magical screens above. Harry had helped Cedric Diggory out of some scrape or another and now both the lion and the badger on the enlarged map stood very close to the TriWizard Cup, though they had yet to realize it. Professor Moody was standing in front of the hedges, a strange look of triumph on his mangled face.

The last obstacle is out of the way. Potter will die and the Dark Lord will rise again!

Hearing the thought was like being gut-punched. Evanna turned away from her brother, who grabbed her wrist. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” he snarled. “I said, Father is waiting to speak with you and I deserve an expla--”

“Locomotor mortis!” Evanna hissed, pointed her wand at her brother. His legs snapped together with enough force to cause him to fall over. Evanna took off at a run, glancing at the map on the screen above her to gauge where she would be the closest to the Cup. That had to be the Portkey Moody had been talking about. 

She stopped at the appropriate spot and took out her wand. If she blasted away each layer of hedge from this point, it would only take five, maybe six curses to get to the middle. Focusing her power, Evanna narrowed her eyes and pointed her wand at the greenery.

“Bombarda maxima!” she hissed. The shubbery burst open, spraying leaves and twigs everywhere. 

“Hey! What do you think you’re doing?” 

Professor Moody was limping toward Evanna with all his might. Eyes wide in fear, Evanna ran forward and cast the next few spells in quick succession and with such force that she only had to cast them twice more.

“Bombarda maxima! Bombarda maxima!” 

She raced into the clearing, where she saw the two Hogwarts Champions reaching for the TriWizard Cup in unison, very much unaware of her presence or of Professor Moody, who was trailing just behind her. 

“Harry, don’t!” she shouted. 

Harry turned his green eyes on Evanna in confusion just as his hand closed over one of the handles of the Cup. She flailed wildly, catching the edge of his red robes with the tips of her fingers just as a tugging sensation caught just behind her navel, sending all three students spinning through the air. 

They landed with a thud on the hard ground in front of a headstone. 

“Evanna--what the hell--”

“Is this some other part of the Tournament that they didn’t tell us about--”

Evanna clutched her stomach, trying not to throw up as tried to push herself up into a sitting position. She had hit her head on the ground, hard. 

“We--we’ve got to get back,” she groaned. “We got to--”

A hiss came from behind them.

“Kill the spare!”

There was a flash of green light as Evanna dove to the ground, pulling Harry with her. Then, all was black.


	20. Chapter 20

~Draco, several weeks before~

After months, Draco Malfoy had finally remembered. 

His Mother was alive. And his sister had betrayed him. 

It had taken a rather bad hit to the head to jar him back to reality. Over the course of several weeks, to keep his Quidditch skills up to par, Draco had found himself again and again heading to the pitch to play one on one against Ginny Weasley.  _ Only _ under cover of twilight and  _ only _ because she was a unique challenge, allowing him to sharpen his skills as a Chaser. (He had mostly gone for Seeker to compete with Potter, but Chaser was really his position.) 

“There you are, Malfoy,” the youngest Weasley said as he walked onto the pitch, Nimbus 2001 slung over his shoulder. “Thought you were finally going to concede to my superiority.”

“In your dreams, Weasley,” he snarled, though with little actual bite. 

The two were fairly evenly matched. For several weeks, they had played against each other, remaining neck and neck in who scored the most goals against the other and therefore kept scheduling rematches. Weasley had won the previous match. Draco would not allow that to stand. 

The ginger had brought her own, very worn quaffle which matched well to her older brother’s very worn broomstick. Had it been Ronald Weasley, Draco might have made a comment on it, but this Weasley had proven herself a formidable opponent. That and she was a  _ girl _ . And not the kind of stuck-up know-it-all girl like Granger. 

“Here,” she said, tossing him the quaffle roughly. “I’ll even let you start this one.”

Draco nodded graciously--he was a Slytherin. He would take whatever advantage he could get. Even though he didn’t really  _ need _ it.

The two chased each other through the air, shooting and blocking each other equally well. Ginny had the quaffle, then Draco, then Ginny again. Draco swooped down on her and she laughed merrily before giving a shriek as he poked her sides and tickled her into releasing the quaffle to him. 

“Slimy little cheating--”

Draco smirked as she cursed him, her eyes dancing and her hair like a fiery halo in the setting sun. He threw the quaffle through the middle hoop confidently. Ginny caught it immediately, vengeance in her eyes as she took off towards the other side. He raced after her, swooping in front of her broom just as she was about to score--

_ THWACK! _

The ball smacked soundly into Draco’s temple and he saw stars, the edges of his vision blackening…

_ Professor Snape lead Draco to the door of his quarters.  _

_ “This will be quite the shock, but don’t rush her, she’s quite ill--” _

The ground was coming ever closer and he heard Weasley shout his name from a long distance away.

_ The door opened and Draco first saw his little sister sitting by a bed. Then he saw her. Thin, tired, but very much alive. _

_ “Mother?” _

_ She turned towards him, tears in her eyes. "Oh, Dragon, you've grown so tall-" _

_ "You're alive I didn't even know you were alive-" _

_ "-I am so sorry I left you-" _

He felt Weasley grab onto him, slowing him just enough before he hit the ground. 

“Malfoy? Malfoy are you alright?”

_ "Are you alright? What are these pillows-they aren't even down are they? We need to get you into the best Healers at St. Mungo's." _

_ "We cannot, Draco," Professor Snape said. "Both of you have to swear to the utmost of secrecy. I do not have to tell either of you that Lucius cannot know that your mother is here." _

_ "Yes, yes, of course, I don't know what I was thinking," Draco said. "I'm sorry, Mother, I know you have always gotten on me for being too impulsive-" _

_ Narcissa placed a hand on Draco's cheek. "It's alright, Dragon. Just focus on that we are all together again." _

Draco blinked away the pain and the memories. His sister had done something to him…. And his mother was alive. 

“I’m fine Weasley,” he growled. “You don’t have that good an arm.”

Weasley had a worried look in her soft brown eyes as she checked his head. 

“Are you sure? I could help you to Madam Pomfrey--”

“Don’t worry about,” he said. “I’ve had worse.” 

Ginny still looked concerned, but gave him a hand up. He stood a little unsteadily. 

“Well, I suppose that since my ‘not that good an arm’ knocked you out of the sky, I’ll let you have this one,” she said airily, staying abnormally close to him as they walked toward the castle. 

He narrowed his eyes at her. “Don’t do me any favors, Weasley,” he said. 

“As if I would,” she shot back as they reached the point in the castle where they would go their separate ways. “You sure you don’t want to see Madam Pomfrey?”

“Positive. Don’t worry so much, Weasley,” he said. 

She shook her head and looked up at him. For a moment, Draco thought she was about to say something more, but she changed her mind and began to flounce away. 

“Rematch Saturday?” she called over her shoulder. 

“You’re on!” he replied, shoving his hands in his pockets and stalking toward the Slytherin Common Room. 

Evanna had messed around in his head. His mother was alive and his sister had messed around in his head. He had no idea how she had done it, but she obviously had. He had convinced their father to have a funeral for Merlin’s sake! And Evanna had let him, all because she had some sort of grudge against their father. He knew the man could be a little rough, to him, to their mother, to Evanna--but he was family. And both Mother and Father agreed the Family was the most important thing, to be protected at all costs. 

Draco wandered the dungeons far later than he really ought to have, but he knew that Professor Snape would not count it against him. All he had to do was tell the man that he knew his mother was alive (and the Potions Master was certainly involved) and he would be off the hook. But he did not really want to do that. Look where it had got him before. So he had only stayed out an hour past lights out before finally going to the blank slab of wall where the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room was hidden. 

“Mopsus,” he said. The door materialized and he walked into the dark Common Room. He could hear somebody snoring in the corner. Creeping up behind the person, he recognized the mass of dark curls almost immediately. The one person he had not wanted to see: his sister. 

Evanna looked peaceful as she slept, innocent, child-like--as though she had not essentially raped her brother’s mind just a few months earlier. Draco’s lip curled in a sneer. All those headaches she had been having--her stay in the Hospital Wing--it all likely stemmed back to her deciding to wipe his memory. The girl had injured herself greatly to take away his memories of their mother. It was lucky she had not also injured him. 

Anger swelled within him as he stared at her. Without fully deciding to, he shook her awake. Evanna blinked owlish at him as she woke, her purple eyes glinting in the soft firelight. 

Draco was ready to lay into her, yell, shout, scream at her for what she had done to him, but then something occurred to him. If she had done it once, could she not do it again? 

He would have to keep her from knowing that he knew until he could speak to their father at the Third Task. That way he could ensure she could not steal the precious knowledge of his mother’s survival from him again. 

"It's past lights out," he said gruffly, not really looking at her. "You were supposed to be in your dorm an hour ago."

"Who made you Prefect?" she said grumpily, fighting back a yawn. Draco did his best not to roll his eyes.

"I'm sure Snape will next term," her brother said. "Get to bed."

Without waiting to see if she did as she was told, Draco swept away from the scene as quickly as he could and went to bed himself. 

  
  
  
  


The day of the Third Task, Draco waited anxiously for his father to arrive to the ‘special guests’ booth. He received several dirty looks from Ministry officials, obviously disgruntled to see a student occupying their space, but he didn’t care. He was Draco Lucius Malfoy, and that had always afforded him special privileges that others did not hold. 

“Draco,” he heard a very familiar voice drawl. “What are you doing here?”

Draco whirled to see his father entering the box with Minister Fudge. Many people said Draco looked very much like his father--the same pale skin, aristocratic nose, and silvery blonde hair being the main talking points. But, though Draco was a good bit taller than his sister and many of the boys in his year, he had yet to reach his father’s height. He hoped that he would soon be able to command the room the way Lucius could. 

“I’m sorry, Father, but I needed to speak with you,” he said, glancing at Fudge. “It’s urgent.”

“Draco, you--”

“Oh, do go on, Lucius, old chap,” Minister Fudge was saying. “The lad obviously needs a moment with his father--no one could blame him after, well--”

“Thank you, Minister Fudge,” Draco said quickly. “Yes, things are still quite--erm--hard.”

Lucius did not look at all happy as his son pulled him to the side of the box, but Draco did not care. He could not risk Evanna finding out and mucking about in his brain again. 

“Draco, this had better be something important--”

“Mother is alive, Father,” Draco said. Lucius eyes flashed dangerously. 

“Pardon me?”

“Mother is alive,” Draco repeated. “She’s alive and Professor Snape has been nursing her to health and--”

Draco quickly spelled out the whole sordid tale--or, at least, what he knew of it. His father’s face took on a sort of purplish hue as Draco explained that Narcissa had been living in Professor Snape’s quarters for the better part of two years--a fact which Draco himself found rather uncouth. Lucius’s face grew stonier and stonier as Draco explained that Evanna had done some sort of magic on him to make him forget their mother was alive so that he would not be able to inform their father. 

“Where is your sister now?” his father said in a dangerously low tone of voice. 

“She’s in the toad choir,” he said. 

“Go and fetch her. Immediately.”

“But she’s in--”

“I do not care about a blasted toad choir!” Lucius hissed. “I care about your sister believing she can hide secrets from  _ me _ and use barbarian magicks on  _ my _ heir!”

Draco blinked. “I--I’ll go find her.”

It did not take long for Draco to find his sister, as she had evidently left the choir behind. He saw her racing through the crowds, looking mad as she did so.

"Evanna!" he called. She turned to see her brother, his grey eyes wide. He marched up to her, barely keeping his anger toward her under control. "Evanna, what the hell do you think you're doing? Acting like a fool again!" 

She did not answer, only staring at him with panic in those strange purple eyes. 

"You need to come with me," he said, a snarl to his voice. "Father wishes to speak with both of us."

Tears filled her eyes and he felt a little sick. "What-what have you done, Draco?"

"I don't think you have any right to be asking what I did, Evanna Belinda," he growled, not allowing any shred of mercy to enter him. "I knew Father was training you, but turning that magic against your own brother? Making me believe my mother was dead?"

Behind the two siblings, the crowd cheered. Potter had helped Cedric Diggory out of some scrape or another and now both the lion and the badger on the enlarged map stood very close to the TriWizard Cup, though they had yet to realize it.

Instead of answering, his sister turned away from Draco, making to run off again. Anger getting the better of him, Draco grabbed her wrist and yanked her back, hard. 

"Where do you think you're going?" he snarled. "I said, Father is waiting to speak with you and I deserve an expla-"

"Locomotor mortis!" Evanna hissed, pointing her wand at him. The force of her spell sent him to the ground and she took off running through the crowds, her short stature working to her advantage as he quickly lost her to the masses of people. Draco cursed, wriggling to get to his wand, when someone tripped over him. 

“Oof--Malfoy, what the hell?”

Ginny Weasley was laying on top of him, face as red as her hair. 

“Leg-lock spell--think you could--”

Weasley snickered a little, but her wand was closer than his and she had the counter-jinx done in half a second, holding out a hand to help him up. Before either could say anything, boos from the crowd made them look up. 

On the screen, Potter and Diggory were counting down to grab the Cup together. Draco wanted to roll his eyes at the goody-two shoes act. But, something else was happening. From far away, a girl’s voice was casting the Exploding Hex over and over again. The screen was obscured by an explosion of greenery and his sister, looking more than a little worse for the wear, was standing there. 

“Evie, what in Merlin’s saggy--”

“You little attention-seeking bra--”

“Harry, don’t!” his sister shouted just as Potter and Diggory touched the Cup. She leapt at him, grabbing ahold of his cloak. Without any warning whatsoever, the three students disappeared. 

“A Portkey,” Weasley breathed. 

And then all hell broke loose. 


	21. Chapter 21

_ The three women were standing in a graveyard when Evanna spotted them, each in loose flowing white gowns. Standing with them, for the first time, was a man. He stood proudly, tall and wiry, dressed in medieval robes with a long black beard and startling blue eyes.  _

_ Evanna walked slowly toward them on shaky legs. The last thing she remembered was a flash of green light and someone shouting “Avada Kedavra”. She was dead. She was sure she was dead. She dropped to her knees in front of the goddesses, hoping they would judge her to be true, despite all the Dark Magic she had learned and the awful thing she had done to her brother and the terrible orders from her father that she had obeyed, even though she knew they were wrong and odious…. _

_ “Please,” she murmured, remembering a prayer that was in the book her mother had given me. “Let not my wrongdoings to others outweigh my good deeds. Be merciful to me, oh mother, let me--” _

_ The mother reached out and gently drew Evanna to her feet, her hand warm and comforting on Evanna’s arm. _

_ “You are not dead, my child,” the mother said with a smile. “Times are changing fast.” _

_ The maiden took Evanna’s other arm, imparting strength and hope.  _

_ “You are not fallen, my sister,” the maiden said with a grin. “Times are repeating themselves.” _

_ The crone gently touched Evanna’s brow and Evanna felt as though her powers were renewed.  _

_ “You are not gone, my dear,” the crone said with a grimace. “Times are growing dangerous.” _

_ Finally, the strange man moved forward, and the three women moved away from him. He looked into Evanna’s eyes and she felt as though he could see to the depths of her very soul. _

_ “You must be ready,” the man said, a strange accent coloring his voice. “Do not fail me, daughter.” _

Evanna woke to someone screaming in pain and a large splash. Her head pounded as she slowly opened her eyes and she breathed in the horrid stench of burning flesh and evil things that crept in the night. Bile burned her throat as she fought the urge to vomit. She turned to her right and nearly screamed herself. 

Cedric Diggory was staring at her. Dead.

Evanna bit back a sob, knowing instinctively that she was in more danger than she had ever been in in her entire life. She bit down on her hand to keep herself silent as she heard a whimpering voice behind her. 

“Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe!”

Evanna looked up at the sharp cry of pain she recognized as Harry’s. A short ways away from her, Harry had been tied to a gravestone and a stout little man was holding a knife in one hand and carefully cradling… a stump. The man’s other arm was bleeding profusely, but it had no hand. Evanna fought the urge to be sick again. 

_ Please let it be dead. Please let it be dead. _

The chant from Harry’s mind disturbed her more than the hand-less man dripping the blood from his knife into a large cauldron--large enough to easily hold a human child. It began to bubble and boil, spitting out liquid and flames. Evanna watched, entranced by the morbid picture. Lucius had taught her Dark Magic, yes, but this…. This was something even her Lucius Malfoy had stayed away from. This was necromancy--this was the business of the gods that no mortal wizard ought to mess with. 

A tall, thin figure rose from the cauldron, naked and white against the black of the sky. Harry cried out in pain, but, for once, he was not able to distract Evanna from what was happening in front of her. She was entranced by the sight, some sort of instant recognition forcing her to watch every horrible, terrifying moment with wide eyes.

“Robe me, Wormtail.”

The stout little man was still sobbing and cradling his missing hand, but he did as he was bid, draping the figure in swaths of black robes. Still sobbing, Wormtail helped the… thing out of the cauldron. 

“Your arm, Wormtail,” the figure drawled, positively radiating power the likes of which Evanna had only felt from Dumbledore. 

“Thank you, Master, tha--”

“Your other arm, Wormtail.”

The quivering lump of a man offered his left arm with a whimper and the tall man pressed a long, bony finger to a black shape on Wormtail’s arm. Both Harry and Wormtail screamed again, but not Evanna. No, Evanna felt a rush of power that made her feel as though she could just as easily raze the world to the ground as she could rebuild, bigger and more magnificent than anyone could have ever dreamed. 

It terrified and exhilarated her at the same time.

“Let us see who is brave enough to answer Lord Voldemort’s call,” the man said in a cool, high voice. “Let us see who is foolish enough to stay away.”

That finally snapped Evanna out of her reverie. Lord Voldemort was back.  _ Lord Voldemort was back.  _

_ Voldemort is back. Cedric and Evanna are dead. It’s all my fault. _

Evanna’s heart ached hearing those thoughts from Harry, but there was nothing for it now. There were pops of Apparition all around. The likelihood of someone noticing she was still alive was growing with every ‘pop’. She had to stay low and quiet as she sorted a way out of this mess. She would not die tonight. Harry would not die tonight. She was determined. And what Slytherins were determined to do, they did without hesitation. 

Her eyes landed on the TriWizard Cup. It was a Portkey, already linked to Hogwarts. It could not be too terribly hard to make it take them back, right? She knew the Charm, after all, even if Charms were not her strong suit. 

"...Lucius Malfoy…. My most slippery friend…"

Evanna turned at the mention of her father's name. Lucius was on his knees, bowing low before the Dark Lord. 

"My Lord, I have awaited your return most anxiously. I have listened to every rumor, each whisper--I have trained your--"

"There have been plenty of rumors, and more than whispers," the Dark Lord hissed. "But no matter. The Dark Lord is merciful and will forgive--"

"Thank you, Master, thank--"

"Thirteen years I have spent in exile. Thirteen years service I expect from you before I forgive."

Lord Voldemort paced around the circle of his followers, pausing at a gap. 

"Rodolphus and Bella should be here," he murmured, a strange softness to his voice. "My most loyal servant. They will be rescued from Azkaban soon enough."

A chill went down Evanna’s spine. Even in her own House, her insane aunt had been feared. She had to get herself and Harry out of there. 

She wriggled her wand out of the holster she had received as a birthday gift and pointed it at the Portkey, focusing on Hogwarts with all her might.

“ _ Portus _ ,” she murmured as loud as she dared. Nothing happened Behind her, the Dark Lord had finally acknowledged Harry, challenging the boy to a duel. She kept one ear out, hoping to catch a moment where she could grab Harry and go. Of course, that plan only worked if she could get the damned Portkey to work. She stabbed her wand at it again and again.

“ _ Crucio _ !”

Harry’s screams were nothing like they had been when Wormtail sliced his arm open. Evanna found herself frozen, hearing those screams. Memories of training with Lucius haunted her, and some morbid part of her mind questioned if she had sounded quite so wretched when she had been tortured. 

“Have you had enough, Potter?” the Dark Lord hissed. “Come and stand to meet your death! Be brave like your father!”

Evanna pointed her wand at the Portkey again, panic filling her. “ _ Portus _ !” she hissed, pouring all her magic into it. The Cup glowed blue and she turned toward the crowd of Death Eaters, gauging how far away from Harry she was and trying to find a way to get to him.

The boy in question had taken refuge behind a gravestone, but Lord Voldemort was edging closer and closer to his hiding place. Evanna shrank back, a deep-seated terror taking control of her movements. The Dark Lord had nearly reached Harry’s hiding place. 

_ Harry! _

The boy’s green eyes widened and he jumped out from his hiding spot, facing the Dark Lord head on. Evanna saw surprise in the Dark Lord’s red eyes, but also a sort of odd admiration. The Dark Lord valued valor and honor, even if he sent his men out to murder. 

_ “Expelliarmus!” _

_ “Avada Kedavra!” _

Evanna’s heart lurched, ending somewhere in her throat as she watched the spells fly toward each other. Harry was going to die. Harry was going to die. 

The spells collided mid-air in a spectacular show of light that blinded Evanna, and the Death Eaters too, forcing them all onto their knees. She heard voices and shouts, but could barely see for the supernova of Light Magic that thundered in front of her. She squinted, struggling to find Harry in the glow. It was like a dome of light in the graveyard, rays of power bouncing everywhere, driving anyone who came near back. Farther away from her, she could see Lord Voldemort in his black robes, screaming his fury, but closer to her--

Harry was standing, that much she could see, fighting to maintain a tight grip on his wand. The Death Eaters had recovered from the initial blast and were now circling the dome of light, looking for weaknesses to get to their master. 

Bright spirits, like the ghosts of Hogwarts but more blinding, like a muggle avenging angel, surrounded Harry, saying things Evanna could not quite make out. She watched in fascination as more and more spirits appeared. Harry shouted over top of all the noise. 

“NOW!” he roared. 

The spirits all gathered around the Dark Lord, preventing him from immediately going after Harry, as the Boy-Who-Lived sprinted toward Evanna. Spells started flying from everywhere, the Death Eaters doing their best to stop a fourteen year old boy. 

“He is  _ mine _ !” the Dark Lord roared from behind. 

It was now or never. Careful not to touch the Cup with her bare skin, Evanna ran out from her hiding place. 

“Harry--over here!” she screamed running toward him. His eyes widened. 

_ She’s alive! _

Her yell had brought all of the Death Eaters’ attention to her as they started firing spells at her as well, one grazing past her shoulder and gouging out a huge chunk of her long hair. She shot several spells back at them, as did Harry. A pang of pride went through her as she watched him fire off the Blasting Curse, perfectly driving a Death Eater off of him. 

“After them!”

“Cedric--We have to get Cedric!” Harry shouted. Evanna nodded, pointing her wand over her shoulder.

“Accio Diggory!” she shouted. She caught the sleeve of the body, doing her best not to retch. A boy who went to school with her--dead.

As she and Harry would soon be if they did not get out of that graveyard. 

Harry reached her, wrapping his arms tightly around her and grasping Cedric’s arm as well. Evanna activated the Portkey, just in time to hear the Dark Lord’s scream of fury as his Killing Curse missed again. Then, there was a jerk behind her navel and the graveyard was gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there we have the graveyard scene. I did not want to bore anyone with details we've all already seen, but I did want to see what was going on in Evanna's mind as Voldemort was resurrected. Though she has been raised as a high society Pureblood, with all the prejudice that entails, Lucius' treatment of her has made her leery of anything he supports. Therefore, the return of the Dark Lord is not exactly something she is happy for; at the same time, there are things he stands for which she agrees with. And, as a Slytherin, she does respect power. But also as a Slytherin, she is loyal to her own, which has included Harry for awhile now. Soon, this dichotomy will make itself even more a thorn in Evanna's side than she ever imagined it could....


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning--there is a (very vague) sexual scene towards the end of this chapter.

Chapter 22

The girl in the mirror looked far too similar to the one she had seen before, and yet different, too. She had always had shadows in her eyes, had always borne the look of someone who had seen too much too young, but that look was heightened.

_ The crowds were going wild, excited to greet their new TriWizard Champion, increasing the pain in Evanna’s head even more. Harry was clutching her tightly, refusing to let go. She felt dizzy, between the pain and the lack of air…. _

_ “C’mon, boy, let ‘er go, now, let ‘er go--” a gruff voice said. A great wail went up beside them and the cheers and music turned sour, silent.  _

_ “My boy! My son!” _

A large cut was on her temple, smaller scratches all over her face and hands. Her eyes were sunken, dark bruises underneath them from lack of sleep. Her skin had a sickly grey pallour. She wore hospital pajamas, for that was where she was. In the Hospital Wing,  _ for observation _ . 

_ Evanna whimpered as the warmth was pulled away from her and the raw grief of the father washed over her. It took her several moments to regain her sense of self in the tidal wave of thoughts and emotions surrounding her. Harry. She had chased after Harry, because he was in danger. In danger from someone in Hogwarts.  _

_ And he had just been taken from her.  _

_ She searched through the crowd desperately, before seeing the man she wanted, dressed in black robes--black robes rising out of a large cauldron, evil being reborn before her eyes, her classmates killed and tortured--Harry. She had to save Harry. He was not safe yet. _

_ “Professor! Professor Snape!” she cried out, all but falling in her Head of House’s arms.  _

_ “Merlin, child, what--” _

_ “Harry--Harry isn’t safe!” she sobbed, and because she knew she would never be able to vocalize all of what she needed to say in time to save him, she thrust forward with her consciousness, dumping everything that had happened tonight into Professor Snape’s mind. His obsidian eyes widened.  _

_ “Headmaster! Quickly!” _

With dead eyes, the girl studied her hair. It was long and curly, black as midnight, and an utter mess, with twigs and leaves sticking out in all directions and a large chunk missing in the front--singed off from a stray spell. 

_ She refused to allow Professor Snape to send her away. She had not blasted away shrubbery and seen what she had seen and done what she had done to not see it all the way through. She would make sure Harry was still alive.  _

_ As soon as the Professors blasted down the doors to the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor’s office they blasted the Death Eater away from Harry. Evanna rushed into the office and grabbed hold of Harry and did not let go. _

_ “You’re alive, thank Merlin,” she murmured. _

_ “I thought you had died--like Cedric--” _

_ "I thought he had gotten you--” _

_ The professor’s dose of Polyjuice had faded by this point in time, revealing a Death Eater in disguise. _

It was so strange that she still looked the same. She had watched a boy die earlier that night, and she still looked the same. She had watched the Darkest of Dark Magic being performed and she still looked the same. She had nearly killed her brother and herself and she still looked the same. She had nearly lost her mother and she still looked the same. Her father had stolen every last shred of innocence and childhood from her and she still looked like that stunted little ten-year old girl, grateful for even the smallest moment of human contact. All of that and  _ she still looked the same. _

Suddenly, Evanna could not stand it. She began searching through the cabinets and drawers of the small infirmary bathroom until she found a pair of scissors. She held up a curl in the mirror and lifted the scissors to it, hands shaking. She watched numbly as the long curl fell into the sink. 

Over and over she cut and cut, her hand shaking less but her tears coming faster and faster until she stood in the middle of a pile of her own hair, crying in a hospital gown and bare feet. She looked in the mirror again. Instead of long black hair to her waist, Evanna’s black curls ended just above her chin in a jagged, uneven cut. She couldn’t find it in her to care. She felt jagged; why should her hair not look it?

Evanna walked out of the bathroom and to the other bed that had been curtained off. The only visitor that remained was a big, black dog that slept at the foot of the bed. The boy occupying the bed had his eyes closed, but he was stiff. Alert. No more asleep than Evanna was. 

The dog was growling at her. Evanna stepped back, a little fearful of the thing. 

“Shhh,” she murmured. “I’m a friend.”

“E-Evanna?” Harry said, sitting up in the bed. She nodded. “Calm down, Snuffles. She’s not going to hurt me. She saved me tonight.”

The dog turned and gave the boy a lick on his hand, and, if Evanna wasn’t much mistaken,  _ glared _ at her. She didn’t realize a dog  _ could _ glare. 

“Nice dog you got there, Potter,” she grumbled, holding herself back a little.

“Nice haircut you got, Malfoy,” he said in a mocking tone. Evanna blushed, then shrugged. 

“It--it needed to be done. Long hair isn’t practical in war time,” she said. 

Harry nodded sagely. 

_ War. We’re at war now. And Evanna--I don’t know what she’s going to do.  _

Evanna swallowed, suddenly unsure of why she had come to Harry’s hospital bed. She was not sure what she was going to do in this war. She knew what was expected of her, certainly. She knew what would be the wisest course of action, yes. But what she was actually going to do? Which side she would land on?

Evanna turned to leave, not saying anything more. She heard Harry get out of bed behind her and grab her arm, that old electricity tingling up and down her skin. 

“Wait, Evanna,” he said. “Than--thank you. I--I don’t think I’d be--”

Evanna smiled softly. “I’m only sorry I didn’t realize what was going on quickly enough. If I had--”

“If I hadn’t insisted on taking the Cup togeth--”

There was another growling noise and Evanna looked down to see the dog pulling Harry’s pant leg with his teeth, trying to coax the boy back into bed. 

“I think your dog wants you to sleep,” she said dryly.

“Not much chance of that tonight,” Harry muttered. Evanna very much agreed. “Good night, I guess, then.”

“Harry--”

The boy looked at her with those beautiful green eyes, just as clouded with demons as her own. A million things raced through her mind to say to him--I’m on your side--I’ll fight for you--Stay away from me--We can’t be friends anymore--I want to be more than friends--

“Yes?” he said hopefully. 

Evanna shook herself. Perhaps she could remain a child just for one more night. 

“Good night, Harry,” she said softly. Then, before she lost her nerve, she ran up to him, bare feet smacking against the floor, and hugged him tightly. “I’m glad you’re my friend.”

He hugged her back. “Me too.”

  
  


~Severus~

The night had been so long and it was nearly dawn. Every muscle ached and his bones felt as though they were made of lead. He felt as though he was a hundred and five instead of thirty-five. 

The Dark Lord had accepted his excuses, had agreed to his remaining on at Hogwarts, but he had not been very happy about it. Severus couldn’t help but blame Potter’s escape for some, if not all, of the Dark Lord’s rage. Or maybe thirteen years without experiencing the Cruciatus made him all the more susceptible to it when he finally felt its awful embrace again. 

He stumbled as he crossed the threshold of his quarters, cursing at his own weakness. Narcissa was sitting in the living room, waiting for him. 

“Severus!” she gasped. “What on earth--”

“The Dark Lord,” he said, cursing the groan he was unable to suppress, “he is back. And was not altogether pleased with my delay in answering his call.”

The blonde gasped, a lovely little expression that had her pink mouth forming a perfect ‘o’. She wrapped Severus’ arm around her thin shoulders, supporting him to the bathroom. He tried to protest, but she would not allow it. 

“You’ve nursed me all these months, Severus Snape,” she said. “Let me repay the debt.”

She flicked her wand to start a warm bath going, floating essential oils and epsom salts through the air to deposit themselves in the tub. She had enough experience to know that sometimes magical means of pain-relief only worsened the after-effects of a Cruciatus. 

“There is no debt,” he said. She pursed her lips.

“I will be the judge of that,” she said, flicking her wand toward him, removing his soiled robes in an instant. He protested, cheeks going ruddy, and she gave a little smirk. “Nothing I’ve not seen before, Severus. Now, let me help you in.”

Soon, Severus felt his muscles relaxing as the warm water and soothing scents worked their magic over him. Narcissa was rubbing her small hands over his shoulders, working out the worst of the kinks. 

“Now, tell me what’s happened,” she said in a low voice. 

Severus hesitated for a moment, closing his eyes. Images danced across his vision, from that blasted Seer, years ago, to just earlier that night, Evanna Malfoy shoving her own disturbing memories into his mind (how had a thirteen year old done that?) wild fear emanating from her very core. The black haired child had wormed her way into his stone cold heart in much the same way her mother had. 

"Severus?" Narcissa said. "If you're not ready--"

"No," he said. "There are things you need to know. Please, join me."

Narcissa gave a shy sort of smile. "Why, Severus Snape," she teased. 

He rolled his eyes. "Please, Cissa. I need to feel you safe in my arms today."

The blond acquiesced, removing her houserobe and nightgown. She was far thinner than the first time they had been together--the effects of the wasting curse Lucius had placed on her still ate away at her, though much more slowly. But, she was still the loveliest woman he had ever seen. That she would choose him, after all this time. 

He grunted slightly as she settled into the bathtub in front of him. She immediately leaned forward, obviously scared she had hurt him. 

"Severus, I--"

He wrapped his wiry arms around her slender form and pulled her towards him, placing a soft kiss on her shoulder. She gave a soft sigh. 

"Tell me what I need to know," she said in an almost whisper. 

He told her everything. From his terror when the children had disappeared, to Evanna's strange new power. He told her that her son had remembered her survival and immediately informed Lucius. He told her of how Evanna had clung desperately to Potter and only released him when the Headmaster had threatened to have her sedated. Both wept at the danger and terror that the children had had to live through, and wept even more at the thought that this time, there truly was no escaping Lucius Malfoy's hold over Narcissa. Then, they were both silent for a good long while. Finally, Narcissa spoke. 

"I need you to do something for me, Severus," she said. "I need you to help Evanna. Guide her. Protect her. Help her grow to be the woman she ought to be."

"You speak as if you will not be able to do that yourself," he replied, a hint of bitterness to his tone. He tightened his grasp on her. 

"I may not," she said. He began to protest, but she put a finger to his lips. "It's the truth, there is no use denying it."

"I will stop it--I won't allow--"

"If the Dark Lord had not returned, you could be facing several years in Azkaban for withholding a man's wife from him," she said. "With the Dark Lord back? You'd be a half-blood usurping a high level Pureblood's wife. Your life would be forfeit."

"I joined to get rid of such outdated--"

"You have risked yourself enough, Severus," Narcissa said sternly. "And you have given me the most wonderful two years."

Her hands traced along his jawline and he felt his heart constrict as he caught her lips in a kiss. She tasted of saffron and salt water. Tears. She was crying. 

"Narcissa--" he murmured. 

"Please, let me get this out," she said, eyes still closed, lips still terribly close to his own. "There are things you need to know."

Severus swallowed and nodded. He felt Narcissa take in a deep breath. 

"I've not been altogether truthful about Evanna," she said. "Not to her, not to you, not to anyone."

Severus felt his heart rate quicken. "Narcissa, what are you--"

She lifted up to whisper in his ear. His eyes flew wide open and he looked at her in shock. Her blue eyes were full of tears as she nodded gravely. 

"Why tell me this now?" he demanded. "This--this changes everything."

Narcissa shook her head helplessly. 

"You have to help her, Severus," she begged again. "Please, you have to help Evanna."


	23. Chapter 23

Madam Pomfrey released both Harry and Evanna the next afternoon, when the two had finally woken after a night of restless sleep. The castle seemed almost empty it was so quiet, though Evanna still felt the whisperings of sadness and grief on the edges of her consciousness. She winced. The emotion was almost overpowering, especially given she was still recovering from a rather nasty concussion. 

“I guess we have to go and face them,” Evanna said, looking toward the Great Hall. There was a sudden pang of worry from Harry.

“Evanna, your father was there last night,” he said suddenly. “Even if he didn’t see you--I’m sure there were reporters when we got back. Your picture is going to be with mine in the  _ Prophet _ again--”

“Father was already angry with me,” she said, trying not to show the fear that thought brought her. 

“But Evanna, this is different. Voldemort--”

Evanna winced. “Must you say his name?”

Evanna watched as Harry visibly forced himself not to roll his eyes. “He’s back. Lucius Malfoy won’t be happy his daughter helped Harry Potter escape.”

Evanna studied the stone floor. “No. No, he won’t.”

“I can talk to Dumbledore. Maybe he can--”

“No!” Evanna cut him off. “I am not putting my fate in the hands of Albus Dumbledore!”

“Evanna--”

They were cut off by footsteps approaching them. Evanna turned to see Theodore Nott walking towards them, a small bouquet of roses in his hands. She felt a surge of anger from Harry beside her. 

Nott looked nervously between the two, before his gaze landed squarely on Evanna. 

“I was just coming to give these to you in the Hospital Wing,” he said, still giving Harry a wary look. “But I see you’ve already been released.”

“Thank you, Theodore,” she said, cheeks reddening as she took the flowers. 

_ I’m such an idiot. _

Harry was determinedly not looking at Evanna. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. 

“Harry--”

“I’ll see you around, Malfoy,” he said. Evanna heard what was hidden in that phrase though; she would have even if she couldn’t read minds. 

_ I’ll see you on the other side of the war.  _

Evanna swallowed hard, a burning sensation near the back of her eyeballs as she watched Harry--her first friend--stalk away. Her head still throbbed, but not near as much as her heart ached in that moment. She would have stood there all afternoon if not for Nott clearing his throat behind her. She turned, forcing herself to remain stoic when all she felt like doing was sleeping and crying. 

“Do… Could I escort you to the Common Room?” he said softly. Evanna took the moment to study the older boy. He was thin, willowy. Not very tall. He tended to keep to himself in the Common Room, reading or studying rather than taking part in the usual Slytherin jockeying for power. Yet, that did not mean he was unambitious--she knew his mother had died when he was young of dragon pox, so he was determined to become a Healer to cure the illness. He was quiet, yes, and from a family even Lucius would have not disapproved of. But he was also kind, she knew. He would not harm her. 

“Yes, I would like that,” she said softly. He offered her his arm and they walked in silence for awhile. As they were nearing the dungeons, Nott spoke. 

“It’s probably for the best, you know,” he said. “Given things are the way they are.”

Evanna looked at him in surprise, then returned her gaze to the floor. She didn’t have the energy to pretend she didn’t know what he was talking about. 

“Yes, I know,” she said. 

  
  
  


The rest of term remained somber, with many students seen crying in the hallways and in the Great Hall. Cedric Diggory had been popular and kind, a rare combination indeed, and so had made friends across the four Houses. Someone had even charmed the old “Potter Stinks” buttons Draco had made to say “RIP Cedric” with the boy’s last quidditch picture. 

Evanna avoided nearly everyone--Harry, her brother, her roommates. She did not even go to the Castle Centre anymore to hang out with Ginny, Luna, and Bridget. Though by some act of the gods she had not wound up in the papers, Evanna knew that the risk was high that Lucius had spotted her in the graveyard that night and would be angrier than ever. It was best to cut ties now; it would keep everyone safer. 

Theodore Nott took to sitting by her in the Common Room, silently studying beside her, even though exams had been cancelled. When she had remarked on it, he had simply told her that the exams for an apprenticeship at St. Mungo’s were unlikely to be cancelled because of someone’s death, so oughtn’t he keep on revising anyway? It did not seem to matter one whit that Nott would not be sitting those exams for three years yet. 

About three days before the Hogwarts Express was set to take the students back home, Lucius Malfoy had come to the Castle, demanding the return of his wife. Draco had given Evanna a somewhat smug look that faltered at the sight of her holding back tears. 

“I don’t think it will be as bad as you’re imagining,” Draco insisted. “Father may be angry, but she is his wife. He wouldn’t really hurt her.”

“Like he wouldn’t really hurt his daughter?” Evanna shot back. “You are living in a delusion, Draco. Lucius Malfoy is not a man you should be looking up to.”

Her brother didn’t say anything. She stalked away to watch her mother and father leave Hogwarts grounds from the Owlery. Her father had an arm wrapped securely around Narcissa’s shoulders, but Evanna knew it was not out of genuine concern. Her mother, while healthier, still suffered greatly from the curse Lucius had placed on her two years ago. Walking even the distance to the gate had to be costing her a lot. 

Had it been years past, Evanna would have sought out Professor Snape for comfort and advice, but the dark haired man had been acting strangely himself. Evanna knew he had to be worried for Narcissa as well, not to mention the return of his old master, but that did not explain all of it. The way he looked at her, as if he now knew something that turned the world upside down…. It unsettled her. 

It was utterly without joy or excitement that Evanna boarded the train to go home. She sought out an empty car in the very back, utterly bypassing her usual car with Ginny, Luna, and Bridget. 

“Evanna!” Bridget called after her as she walked on. “Don’t ignore us, Malfoy! We are all going to need our friends soon.”

Evanna stopped, not looking at the other girl as she came closer. She remembered that this friend was more similar to her than the rest; though Bridget’s father had not been connected with the Death Eaters, her uncle had been and had been thrown into Azkaban for it. It was likely that Bridget was going home to just as uncertain circumstances as Evanna was. 

“What would you have me do?” Evanna said, still not looking at the other girl. 

“Come back to our compartment. Talk with us. Maybe play some exploding snap,” she said. “Just don’t go all Evanna and isolate yourself.”

Evanna studied her feet. Her hair no longer hid her face the way she was accustomed to. 

“I’m in enough trouble as it is, Travers. I can’t be seen with blood-traitors right now.”

Evanna knew the other was angry, for she heard angry steps marching away from her and a compartment door slamming shut. She sighed and walked to the end of the train to that quiet little compartment. She settled herself against the window, watching the landscape slide by, doing her best not to think too hard on the term behind her, nor the summer before her. All she had to do was just be. Just watch the landscape changing outside of her window. And everything would be alright, because it would have to be. 

When the Hogwarts Express chugged its way to a stop at Platform 9 ¾, Evanna did not immediately move. Part of her dreamt of what would happen if she just stayed on the train until next term. She could easily live off of cauldron cakes and chocolate frogs and sleep in the compartments. Perhaps she could make friends with the conductor and simply ride from Hogsmeade to London every other day. Who made the students get off the train anyway?

“Evanna, Father is waiting.”

Apparently her rat of a brother did. Evanna lifted her head to stare at him. 

“Is Mother with him?” she said. 

“No,” Draco said, a tad nervously. “She’s at St Mungo’s. Father says that though Professor Snape worked very hard to reverse Mother’s illness, it may be awhile before she is fully recovered. He says she should have been sent to a Healer at the first.”

Evanna pursed her lips, not at all believing the implication that Lucius was some sort of caring husband now. 

“C’mon--he says we have guests waiting at home,” Draco said. “Technically he says you have a guest.”

Evanna felt nervous at that statement. There had never been a guest for her at Malfoy Manor. Though Draco had had all sorts of playdates and the like growing up--including a memorable instance where Pansy Parkinson had begged him to be her betrothed--Lucius had kept Evanna deliberately sequestered, often putting it about that she was sickly. She nor Draco had never completely understood why.

Lucius Malfoy was looking most impatient when Evanna and Draco finally got off the train. Evanna supposed that he was justified in that--the train station was mostly empty at that point. No one was anxious to linger after a boy was murdered at the end of the term. A sneer made its way across his face when he saw Evanna with her new, shortened locks. 

“ _ What _ did you do to yourself?” he snarled. 

Heart thumping in her throat, Evanna deliberately reached her consciousness towards his. Within a moment of searching, she had found her answer.  _ He didn’t know. _ No one had told Lucius Malfoy of his daughter’s involvement in the Third Task. The knowledge made her a little giddy, and perhaps a little more daring than she might have otherwise been.

“I cut my hair,” she said lightly, running her hand through the shortened locks. They bounced playfully just above chin-level. “I’m thinking of dyeing it too--I think purple would bring out my eyes.”

Draco’s eyes widened in shock and Lucius’s scowl deepened. Evanna stood still, waiting to see if he would lash out the way he usually did, but he didn’t.

_ She is no longer your problem. _

Evanna frowned at that, not knowing what Lucius could possibly mean. 

“Come,” he said, holding out one arm to each of his children. Draco and Evanna both grasped him, as they had every other year that they had come home from Hogwarts. There was the suffocating sensation of Apparition and then they were standing outside of the gates to Malfoy Manor. 

The Manor was as imposing as ever, large and dark on top of a great hill and guarded by gates and magic alike. The gates swung open for the Malfoys as they walked up the great lawn, white peacocks squawking at them loudly. One came a little too close to Evanna and she squeak, hustling to put Draco between herself and the wretched bird. Draco snickered. 

“You’re still scared of some chickens?” he teased in a low voice. 

“They are possessed, I’m telling you--”

“Go to your room, Draco,” Lucius ordered as they entered the Manor. 

“But--”

“I said go,” Lucius said. Draco gave Evanna a worried look and did as he was bid.

Evanna felt nearly sick with fear. Perhaps she ought not have baited him earlier at the platform, given that she knew her father to still be angry over the incident at the Yule Ball, but she had just been so relieved. She ought to have known better than to let her guard down; she was still a Slytherin and this was still her father. Her violent, easily angered father, who used her to take out all of his frustrations. 

“My study,” he said gruffly. Evanna did her best not to show her fear. She had watched the Dark Lord rise again; she would not be afraid of Lucius Malfoy. She would not. 

If only her trembling hands would listen to her. 

Slowly, she followed him upstairs to the third door on the left. The door brought up so many terrible memories--memories of her training, memories of Lucius’s rage, memories of him taking out all of her mother’s sins on her. It was never a good thing when Lucius sent Draco to his bedroom and Evanna to his study. It always spelt out pain for Evanna. Lucius opened the door. Evanna took a deep breath and walked in. 

The door closed behind her. Lucius did not follow her in. 

Evanna turned toward the closed door, confused. Why did he remain outside? Was he not planning on punishing her for her cheek or for the rumors that had been circulating around her? This was new territory, and the last time Lucius had done something unexpected, Evanna had not benefitted. 

The room was dark, except a fire going in the fireplace. Strange, as it was the beginning of July and not at all cool outside. Her father’s wingback chair was facing the fireplace. 

“I cannot seem to get altogether warm since my return,” a voice said. Evanna jumped. “I can put it out for you, if you are uncomfortable.”

A strange sense of foreboding came over her at the sound of the stranger’s voice. Evanna took a step towards him. 

“Come into the light, child. I wish to see you,” the man said. 

Warily, Evanna stepped forward into the firelight. The man stood over a foot taller than Evanna, skeletally thin, though he seemed to be trying to make up for it with voluminous black robes. His eyes shone with intelligence and curiosity--ruby red--a stark contrast to his pale, almost white face. 

Evanna fell to her knees immediately, fear like never before erupting in her gut. She reached forward shakily to kiss the hem of the Dark Lord’s robes the way she had seen the Death Eaters doing the night of the Third Task, praying that she would make it out of this room with her life--

“My lord,” she murmured.

Before she could kiss his feet, though, Lord Voldemort had stooped and brought Evanna up into a standing position. She fought to stop her shaking as he lifted her up by the chin. It was an oddly gentle gesture, one that she did not at all understand. 

“No, I would not require that of you,” he said softly. “Daughter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how many of you guessed it? Ahh, I can't stop grinning, I'm so excited to have finally reached this part of the story--the meat of the story, truly. It was my goal to get to this moment in the story before going back to classes, and I still have two weeks left! I probably won't be putting out the same high volume (have to prepare some things for classes and for my design assignment), but I expect to begin part three before I have to go back. 
> 
> Thank you to all of my followers and reviewers! You keep me going!


End file.
